


Fallen From Heaven

by Sweets_Thief



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, CSI: Miami, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: AU, F/M, I love CSI MIAMI, M/M, Ryan is not who he seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 82,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Ryan Wolfe is not all he seems. Eric Delko finds many strange things start happening involving Ryan after he meets the strange man Ryan calls dad and he becomes determined to find out exactly what the reason behind all this is. Ryan however tries his best to keep Eric in the dark but when their emotions get mixed up in Eric's search it makes it a lot more complicated. Horatio seems to know more than he's letting on.</p><p>**LAST CHAPTER POSTED**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mystery.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a complete AU and it has been a while since I saw Miami except for repeats that are on TV and Season One that I have on DVD so the cases will be mixed up and it doesn't follow any of the seasons chronologically. 
> 
> My first CSI Miami fanfic. I fell in love with the Eric/Ryan pairing and had to write a fanfic for it and this idea came to me strangely when I was listening to the Prince of Egypt soundtrack. I'm not giving too much away about what Ryan is in this fanfic, you'll have to read to find out xD Rated M for later chapters.

Something was wrong with Ryan. All his colleagues could see it. 

Alexx was probably the first of them all to notice, but that was because she had taken Ryan under her wing like a stray and mothered him a lot, and motherly instincts could usually always be trusted. Horatio had noticed but did not think anything of it, at the end of the day his team were still human and all humans had problems every now and then but when Alexx told him that she had found Ryan asleep inside her autopsy room on the floor next to the table that carried a dead body he became concerned and started watching Ryan carefully. Eric had been the next to notice it when he had found Ryan asleep slumped over in the locker room, clutching a piece of paper tightly in his hand. Eric had been able to catch a glimpse at some very elaborate handwriting on the paper before he had woken Ryan up and asked him what he was doing. Calleigh caught on when Eric told her. Eventually the whole lab knew something was wrong. Ryan did not seem sleepy around the lab but he did keep turning up everywhere asleep.

“Do you think we should talk to him?” Eric asked as he approached Calleigh in the ballistic lab and found her knelt next to Ryan’s sleeping form. 

“I think we should ask Horatio to talk to him.” She replied, smiling as Ryan shifted slightly in his sleep and muttered something unintelligible.

“Did you get a ballistics match?” Eric inquired when Calleigh had stood and turned to the gun that lay on the table.

“I haven’t gotten around to our ballistics yet, there is another case that I need to work first. I’ll have them soon Eric.” Calleigh informed him with another charming smile. Eric smirked as she went back to her gun and he turned his attention to Ryan. Bending down Eric placed his hand on Ryan’s shoulder and shook him gently awake.

“Hnnn…Eric?” Ryan murmured as he opened his eyes and blinked the sleep from his eyes, a little disorientated.

Eric was a little taken aback by Ryan’s use of his first name but he put it down to the fact he had just woken up and he wasn’t thinking straight yet.

“Hey man you can’t sleep in here, we got some evidence for you to process in the other lab.” Eric told him firmly, slipping an arm under Ryan’s and pulling him to his feet.

All Ryan said in reply was “My ears are hurting.”

“That will be my fault,” Calleigh called as they moved to the door of her lab, “I was firing a gun.”

“You’re a really deep sleeper aren’t you Wolfe?” Eric asked as he guided Ryan from the room.

“Hmmm, I’m not sure why I’m falling asleep all the time,” Ryan sighed, avoiding Eric’s eyes as he spoke.

Eric had known Ryan long enough to know that when he was evidently trying to avoid your gaze when you were speaking he was either lying or not giving a full version of the truth. Swallowing down the annoyance he felt because Ryan felt he had to lie to him Eric pushed forward into the lab and pointed Ryan over to the evidence he had just brought back from a crime scene.

“Maybe you should go and see a doctor.” He suggested as Ryan slipped latex gloves on and went straight for the evidence.

“Maybe…” He murmured softly, engrossed in the evidence now. 

The two of them worked in silence for about an hour until Horatio entered the room and watched pointedly as Ryan watched the machines working to give him some evidence. Ryan glanced up subconsciously because he felt like he was being watched and started when he saw Horatio there. Eric stopped working as well to look at his boss and see what he wanted.

“Mr. Wolfe, can I have a word?” Horatio asked when he saw both CSIs were now paying him attention.

“Sure H.” Ryan agreed and left the lab with Horatio, following him up to his office and taking the seat Horatio gestured to.

“Mr. Wolfe it has been brought to my attention that you have been found sleeping in random places in the lab and I think we need to talk about it.” Horatio began and Ryan shifted his feet, looking down into his lap nervously.

“H I…I don’t know what to say.” He stuttered.

“Then just listen to me Mr. Wolfe.” Horatio stated firmly, his voice calm. Ryan relaxed a little bit at Horatio’s tone, folding his hands in his lap and glancing up to meet Horatio’s gaze every now and then.  
“I don’t know what the problem is and I will not force you to tell me what it is.” He began. Ryan had to fight a grimace, trust Horatio to notice that he was lying when he said that he didn’t know what the problem was.  
“But this has to stop. I am giving you a week away from the lab Mr. Wolfe to sort out whatever problems you may be having and when you return I expect this behaviour to stop. In the lab we need to know we can trust each other and with you falling asleep constantly in the most random places we cannot trust you at the moment. This is not up for discussion.” Horatio’s tone turned from calm to assertive when Ryan opened his mouth to argue with his boss’s decision.

“Fine H, I’ll see you next week.” Ryan said after a moment of silence, standing swiftly and exiting the room. Horatio watched him stalk off with a mixture of pity and worry on his face. 

Eric noticed Ryan crossing the lab and heading for the lift and immediately wondered where his colleague was going. 

“Hey Wolfe!” He called, running from the lab and catching Ryan before he managed to get in the lift that had just arrived. “Where are you going there is still evidence that needs to processed.” 

Ryan turned to look at Eric and the Cuban was unsure what emotions he could see in Ryan’s hazel-green eyes.

“Horatio gave me some time off to deal with my problems.” He stated simply before boarding the lift and jabbing at the buttons. Eric simply stood and watched as the metal doors slid closed and hid Ryan from his view. Although the entire lab had known something was wrong with Ryan they had never spoken to him about it and therefore it hadn’t been an official thing, but Horatio had made it official now. Ryan must know that H had only done it because he was worried about him above any other possible reasons? Eric was unsure if Ryan was well enough to even think rationally and that scared him. 

_I have to stop thinking about Wolfe,_ Eric told himself firmly, _there is extra work that needs to be done now he’s gone._ With one last glance at the closed lift doors Eric headed back to the lab to get the results Ryan had been waiting for before Horatio had called him away.

-

It turned out that Eric was too busy over the next three days to give any thought to Ryan’s state. Everyone in the lab was, although they had all noticed his absence and there were whispers about what it meant. It just so happened that the results Ryan had been waiting for had been the break in their case and it had led to a man-hunt for the perpetrator, and he had finally been caught. The first three days of Ryan’s week off had been spent collaborating the evidence with the rest of the team and searching for the man before he realised they were on to him.

Horatio gave half the team the fourth day off because of how hard they had been working during that case. Eric decided he was going to use that day to go and check up on Ryan, even though Alexx had told him that Ryan had told her that he didn’t want any visitors during this week, they were to leave him alone. He hadn’t liked Ryan at all when he had first joined the team, he had still been reeling from Speedle’s death and to him Ryan was just a replacement. They had fought a lot and it had affected the team around them but eventually Eric had come to see Ryan as a friend. He wasn’t sure if Ryan felt the same but he definitely viewed the younger as a friend. 

As Eric got out of his car and headed up to Ryan’s flat he heard raised voices coming from inside. Automatically his hands went to his weapon but he forced them back from the gun and waited on the other side of Ryan’s door, straining to see if he could hear what was being said.

“This is your entire fault!” Ryan was shouting, “I know you’ve done something to make me sleepy and I want you to stop it before I get fired!”   
Eric stiffened. So Ryan did know what was happening? Or was it perhaps that whoever his visitor was had made him realise exactly what had happened to him? Why would someone want to get Ryan fired from the crime lab?

“Please son-.” Another voice, an older voice pleaded.

“NO!” Ryan interrupted loudly, and there was the sound of something shattering, “Stop doing this to me! I like living here! I don’t care what you think, or what I am just leave me alone and let me live my life!” 

_What’s going on?_ Eric wondered to himself as he listened to see if anything else would be said. He heard something else being shattered and decided that he should intervene. Taking a breath Eric bunched his hand up and rapped on the door loudly with his knuckles.

Silence followed.

Eventually there was the sound of a chain being drawn back and then the door opened, revealing a rather tired looking Ryan, with red ringed eyes. He looked surprised to see Eric stood there and for a moment neither of them spoke. It wasn’t until another man appeared behind Ryan before anyone said a word. The man seemed to be elderly, with white hair and a white beard, but he did not have wrinkles of age upon his face. It was his eyes that really got to Eric though, for they were the same colour as Ryan’s but seemed to be a mixture of extreme knowledge from age and youthful innocence. Was this man Ryan’s dad? He had called Ryan son but that could also be a friendly pet name.

“Uh I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Eric said quietly, “But I can see you’re busy so I’ll just-.”

“No,” Ryan said rather harshly, and then smiled apologetically. “He was just leaving.” 

“No I wasn’t-.” The man began to say but Ryan cut him off this time with just a glare. “I will be back Ryan,” He stated firmly and seemed for a moment to be about to hug Ryan but thought better of it and left the flat, Ryan stepping backwards so he could slide through the gap that he had opened, and the man shot a curious glance at Eric before heading for the stairs instead of the lift Eric had used.

“Eh, come in Delko.” Ryan said after the man had disappeared and he opened the door properly. Eric did so, closing the door softly behind him and the first thing he noticed were two shattered glasses on the floor.  
“Want a drink or anything?” Ryan asked, his voice quiet and a little sheepish.

“No no I’m fine.” Eric replied. 

Ryan nodded and gestured to the coach. Eric knew what he meant before Ryan spoke so he took a seat. Ryan however, disappeared for a moment before returning with a dustpan and brush. He immediately set about cleaning up the mess made from the two shattered glasses and Eric had to stop himself from laughing at the fact that his friends OCD had kicked in. Honestly, he was surprised that Ryan hadn’t cleaned them up as soon as they had been shattered.

Eric felt the silence between them was rather uncomfortable but Ryan either didn’t seem to notice or just didn’t comment on it. 

“So…how are you feeling?” Eric finally asked, glad that Ryan was bent over cleaning up the shards of glass so they didn’t have to make eye contact.

“Better. I stopped falling asleep everywhere when I called my…dad.” Ryan replied quietly.

“I heard. You um, you said that he is behind you falling asleep everywhere?” Eric pressed. 

Ryan stood, the dustpan full of glass and his hair a little askew and shrugged lightly, “He probably slipped something in my drink or my food, he does have a key to my apartment.” He suggested, his voice still quiet. Eric wouldn’t be surprised if his voice was a little sore, he had no idea how long Ryan had been yelling at his father.

“Why would he do that?” Eric asked.

“My dad didn’t agree with my choice to become a police officer, and he was even unhappier when I told him I’d be joining the crime lab.” Ryan admitted, emptying the dustpan and shoving it back under the sink with the brush, “He’s probably trying to get me fired.” 

This time it was Ryan who was thankful he was bent down as he talked because he knew that all his colleagues could tell when he was being evasive in his answers. Eric could never know the true reasons why his father would do that, or how, and Ryan had to be careful, Eric had already heard more than he should have. Searching for something else to say Ryan breathed a sigh of relief when Eric’s mobile began to ring.

“Hey H,” Eric said as he answered it. Ryan was unsure why he was still kneeling on the floor but he stayed there, one hand resting on top of the table top.   
“I’m at Wolfe’s house, I wanted to see if he was okay.” A pause while Eric waited for his reply. “Yeah he’s fine, he said he wasn’t falling asleep everywhere anymore.” Eric paused again. “A new crime scene? Yeah I can do it….no it’s fine H…..take Wolfe?....sure okay.” Ryan stood when he heard Eric’s phone snapping shut and tried to hide his glee at the fact that Horatio was allowing him to come back to work after only four days.   
“Is your crime kit full?” Eric asked as he stood up. 

“Yeah, it’s in my car.” Ryan replied swiftly.

“Well grab it Wolfe and then meet me in the Hummer, we have a crime scene.”

Ryan nodded and waited for Eric to leave before him so he could close and lock the door. They made the journey to Eric’s Hummer in silence and even when they both climbed in and Eric pulled out of the underground car-park and sped off towards the address that Horatio had given him neither him nor Ryan spoke. This silence was different to the one from in the apartment, Eric did not feel uncomfortable travelling in silence with Ryan, it was an easy silence between them. Eric could tell that Ryan was happy to be allowed back on cases early and it definitely seemed that he was no longer tired, but there was something suspicious about the conversation he had heard between Ryan and his father but Eric couldn’t put his finger on it.

“This is the place,” He stated after a surprisingly short drive and Ryan was climbing out the car before Eric had completely pulled to a stop outside a rather desolate looking warehouse.

“Is there anyone in there before us?” Ryan inquired as Eric joined him next to the Hummer.

“H didn’t say there would be, why?” Eric replied with another question. 

“The door is open. And there should be a squad car here at least to keep an eye on the body and those that called it in.” Ryan said simply, his hand going for his gun automatically. Eric knew that Ryan was right but he hadn’t thought of how strange it was that the crime scene was empty until the younger CSI had brought it up.   
“Call for backup, then take the front. I’ll go round the back.” Ryan added before he was off. Eric was about to call out for him to wait for backup but the other man was already off, sneaking around the back of the warehouse.

“This is Eric Delko,” Eric said hurriedly into the police walky-talky. “I need backup ASAP.” He continued before stating the address and that he and Ryan had reported to the scene of a dead body. The conversation was over in about two minutes but as soon as it was over Eric raced to the front of the warehouse and slipped in through the slightly open door. It was dark inside but he could smell the body and he let that guide him towards it, his gun drawn and his eyes peeled for any sort of movement in the dark.

The next thing Eric remembered before he hit the floor was “ERIC!” echoing around the warehouse followed by two gunshots, one close to him, the other from a distance and something heavy barrelling into him before he hit the floor and became rather disorientated. The fact that two gunshots had been fired registered in Eric’s head after a few seconds and he was up, gun out in front of him, checking for who had fired the shot. His shirt felt wet against his skin and when he looked down he was covered in blood, blood that definitely wasn’t his own because he couldn’t feel any pain anywhere in his body. Then he remembered hearing his name being shouted and the fact that someone had knocked him to the floor. Eric turned slightly and saw Ryan on the floor, blood seeping from an evident bullet wound in his chest. Surprisingly Ryan looked rather calm as Eric dropped to the floor beside him.

“I shot him.” He murmured, his voice raspy because his throat had gone suddenly dry. Eric immediately stood and looked for the man who had shot Ryan. There was a bullet right between his eyes, evidently Ryan’s and Eric was amazed that Ryan had managed to shoot someone so perfectly when he had been shot himself.

“Wolfe you better hold on!” Eric cried as he rushed back over to his friend and fell beside him, using one hand to put pressure on the wound and the other to call 911.  
“I need a paramedic immediately! Officer down!” He yelled down the phone, answering the questions posed by the lady who had answered his call as quickly as possible, pushing his hand probably painfully against Ryan’s wound.

Eric wasn’t sure as he sat waiting for the ambulance to arrive what distressed him more, the fact that Ryan had gotten himself shot with a bullet that was meant for him or that Ryan did not seem distressed by the fact that he was bleeding everywhere. His eyes were closed but his breathing was even and light despite the fact that the bullet had probably penetrated a lung.

“Eric? Eric!” 

Eric jumped as he heard his name being called and turned to find Horatio and some paramedics rushing towards them, while others hurried to the dead suspect. Alexx had arrived with them and though Eric could tell as soon as he caught her eye that she wanted to be with Ryan she headed for the dead body that Eric had abandoned because of Ryan. Calleigh had appeared as well to process the scene. Horatio pulled Eric back from Ryan’s body so the paramedics could work on Ryan. It was only now that Ryan showed any sign of panic and Eric found this even stranger than Ryan’s calmness at being shot. 

“I’m going with him to the hospital.” Eric stated firmly as the paramedics loaded Ryan onto a trolley and rolled him out of the back door and around the warehouse to their ambulance. Neither of them argued with him for he wore such a stern, determined expression on his face they were sure no matter what they said he wouldn’t listen.

“Eric I think you should process the scene with Calleigh-.” Horatio said quietly as Ryan was loaded onto the ambulance.

“H I’m covered in Ryan’s blood, I’d probably contaminate the evidence.” Eric interrupted quickly.

Horatio smiled softly, “I was going to say after you’d cleaned yourself up, Eric. But you do make a good point, I know you would want to see Mr. Wolfe okay. Go with him.” He affirmed and Eric climbed into the ambulance, slamming the door shut and taking a seat next to Ryan’s still form.

Ryan was aware that Eric was staring at him and could feel Eric holding his hand but he didn’t move. Not because it was painful or because the bullet was still stuck in his body but because he was extremely nervous about what the paramedics would find when they undid his shirt to patch up his wound. Luckily for him it’s still bleeding so they might not notice that the wound was starting to heal. He had been so careful up until now but seeing the gun pointed at Eric had driven him to movement before he could even process what this would mean if he was injured. Eric was suspicious of something, he knew it, and this would only make that worse. Ryan willed the wound to open up again and bleed properly as a gunshot should and he felt his skin rip and blood pour forth. It was hard to keep that up for a long time but Ryan did so until he felt himself slipping unconscious.


	2. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric definitely realises something is definitely weird with Ryan when everyone around him seems to be telling him one thing but in his head he's sure of another. Contains story-line from 'No Mans Land.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just reading through descriptions of Miami episodes and remembered that the main kind of bad guy in the last season is called Esteban. No connection though, totally slipped my mind xD but Ryan's dad has a name now, it makes it easier to have scenes between them.
> 
> Also, I am now in my university exam period and this continues until 28/05 so it is likely I won't be updating until then at least, but when my exams are over I will be updating more regularly. Those of you who know No Mans Land should be secure in the knowledge of Delko's fate.
> 
> I hope this doesn't seem a bit too fantastical but it is an AU so I guess I could go there.

Eric paced the halls of the hospital as Ryan was worked on in surgery. He had seen the confused looks of the doctors before they had rushed him into surgery and he wanted to know what was wrong. It had been three hours. His legs were aching from doing nothing but pacing and Eric’s mouth was dry from yelling, although he didn’t remember yelling, but he had probably been yelling at Ryan to stay alive. Despite this Eric did not leave the corridor he knew Ryan would be brought down when it was time to assign him a room. He assumed Horatio and Calleigh were still processing the scene since none of them were there but Alexx had called three times already to find out if Ryan had been out of surgery yet.

Eric did not know that Ryan was indeed out of surgery. Ryan had been out of surgery for an hour at least but the doctors were too confused by what had happened during surgery that they had been investigating and it had slipped their minds that someone was waiting to find out Ryan’s condition.  
Ryan had been moved into his own room, but the doctors had taken him a different way to keep him isolated from the general patients in the hospital, so Eric had not seen him.   
Typical, Ryan had thought has he had been wheeled to his own isolated room while feigning unconsciousness, they come across something that they don’t understand and they fear it. The doctors believed they had left Ryan alone but they were wrong.

Ryan kept his eyes closed though he knew his father was stood by his bed, watching him with his brow creased in both worry and annoyance. Bandages were wound around his chest and there was a large pad underneath them, pressed against where there should have been a bullet wound. Sighing Ryan cracked one eye open and met his father’s disapproving gaze.

“I told you that you were in danger.” Was all his father said, crossing his arms and shaking his head as Ryan sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, barely glancing at his arm as the IV drip pulled out and he started bleeding.

“It was an accident. I managed to keep the bullet wound bleeding until I passed out.” He pointed out as his father moved over to the bed and sat beside him, checking Ryan’s arm as it bled.

“Accident or not you still got injured in front of someone. Ryan you know how dangerous that is! I bet you didn’t act like you’d been shot did you? I bet you were calm and composed instead of panicking like someone would if they were shot. Just because you have nothing to fear that does not mean you shouldn’t act like a human!” His father snapped as he put pressure on the wound on Ryan’s arm. 

Ryan jerked his arm away and got to his feet. “It doesn’t matter what Eric thinks,” He said dismissively, going over to the pile of his clothes on the chair and wincing at how ill-folded they were. He stripped off his hospital gown and tore the bandages from his chest. Slipping on his boxers and pants Ryan examined his chest as his father watched, eyebrows raised in disbelief. There was no mark where the bullet had entered him; no scar would ever be there and Ryan was glad of that, he was no great lover of scars.

“What are you doing?” His dad demanded as Ryan slipped his bloodied shirt on and buttoned it up before slipping his jacket on over the top of it.

“I’m discharging myself from here. I hate hospitals and there is no need for me to be there. Really dad, in surgery the wound healed itself and the bullet is already becoming part of my system I can feel it. The doctors are suspicious.” Ryan declared as he turned to the machine that was supposed to be monitoring his heart and turned it off.

“I’ll sort that out, they won’t remember a thing. If you’re so determined to leave hear this. I will be staying on Earth for a while to keep an eye on you under the alias Lykos. Please refer to me as such.” His father, or the so called Lykos, stated.

Ryan scoffed at the news but burst out laughing at the nickname. “The Greek word for wolf? Are you kidding me? That is…ridiculous and suspicious. Why would my father have a Greek name and his son a non-Greek name?”

His father is silent, his lips pressed together in a thin line. He was obviously not happy. “My parents were Greek historians, they took their job very seriously and named me with an Ancient name.”

“No.” Ryan said simply. “If you want a stupid name call yourself Esteban or Lorenzo.” 

“Perfect.” His dad said after a moment. “I will be Esteban Wolfe then, your father.” 

“Might want to change your appearance if you want to be taken as my father.”

‘Esteban’ ignored him. “What do you intend to tell your friends? And that Eric? He was there he will be suspicious.”

“Simple.” Ryan said softly, a smile on his lips, “I’ll convince them I was wearing a bullet proof jacket.”

“Be careful Ryan, make sure you do it right.” Esteban warned.

Ryan whirled around and glared at him full on, all traces of his smile gone. “If you’re so worried about my abilities you do it.” He hissed before storming from the room. 

He had not expected Eric to be waiting in the corridor that he had to take to get out of the hospital and was definitely not expecting him to grab him by the arms and force him into a chair.

“What the hell are you doing Wolfe!?” Eric asked angrily, doing his best to keep his voice down.

“I’m fine Eric. I was wearing a bullet proof vest so the bullet didn’t graze me.” Ryan stated calmly, fixing his eyes on Eric’s to help him get the point across. He hated being what he was sometimes but he had to admit it did have its benefits, especially in situations like this one. Eric however, did not look convinced.

“What do you mean you were wearing a bullet proof vest I’m covered in your blood!” He snapped, gesturing to the blood on his shirt with equally bloodied hands.   
Ryan frowned, it was going to be a lot harder to convince Eric that he had been wearing a vest that had stopped the bullet, but he could succeed…with his father’s help. Luckily, or perhaps because he sensed that Ryan needed him, Esteban appeared behind him and held out a hand to help Ryan to his feet.

“It was lucky you were wearing a bullet proof vest Ryan,” He stated firmly, catching Eric’s eye in the same way that Ryan had. The unsure, angered look that Eric had had on his face faded away almost immediately and Ryan held back a sigh as his father steered him around the Cuban and out of the hospital.

“Did you change the thoughts of everyone in the hospital?” Ryan asked quietly as he climbed into his father’s car.

“Yes. That man is going to be trouble Ryan, he doesn’t believe us.” Esteban muttered as he climbed into the driver’s side and started the engine.

“Can’t you make him?” Ryan slurred his words a little for he felt suddenly exhausted. He had been shot and had had to make the wound stay open even though his body wanted to heal it, but he had never realised it would make him so tired.

“Not with your blood all over his clothes.” Esteban snapped. Ryan ignored his annoyance and disapproval, he was too tired to care.

“What about H and Alexx? And Calleigh as well?” He mumbled.

“I’ll take care of that when I drop you off at home. They’ll be easier to deal with since they didn’t get covered in your blood, it’ll be easy making them convinced that you weren’t bleeding. That Eric though, he’s going to become a problem in the future and not just in this particular issue.” Esteban sighed, reaching over to fasten Ryan’s seatbelt as the CSI hadn’t done so in his tired state.  
“Oh Ryan I could just take you away from this place and back to our actual home but I know you’d just run away again to be here.” Esteban murmured as he pulled away from the hospital and drove the relatively long journey back to Ryan’s flat. 

By the time he arrived at the flat Ryan was fast asleep in the seat of the car, as curled into himself as he could be, the seatbelt restricting his movement slightly. Esteban reached over and pulled Ryan’s keys out of his pocket before climbing out of the car and moving around the other side of the car to take Ryan into his arms and carry him up to his apartment. It would have been easier to take the lift but he didn’t really want to run into anyone so Esteban took the stairs, Ryan’s weight easy in his arms, the stairs not taking anything from him.

“Ryan honey…who are you?” A voice cried as Esteban emerged on Ryan’s floor and he found himself facing the Medical Examiner that Ryan was fond of…Alexx something.

“My name is Esteban Wolfe, I am Ryan’s dad.” Esteban replied to her question quickly, reaching forward to try and unlock the door.

“Here let me,” Alexx offered and took the keys, opening the door and moving back so Esteban could carry Ryan over the threshold. 

“Is he okay?” She inquired, following Esteban in.

“Yeah just tired, getting shot hurts.”

“I’ve seen many gunshots before I know,” Alexx stated, following close behind Esteban as he moved to Ryan’s meticulously clean bedroom and laid him in the bed, gently covering him with the covers and tucking them up to his chin.

“Is there something you need?” He inquired, turning to Alexx who was busy scrutinising him.

“You know Ryan has never once mentioned you to me before but he’s mentioned his mother. Why are you here?” She asked in return, her arms folded.  
Esteban had to hide a smirk at the question, he could see why his son would like this woman, she had the same sort of personality as his mother.

“Ryan ran away from us after he decided to go to University. I’ve spent all this time tracking him down and I finally found him in Miami making a name for himself in the Crime Lab.” He lied. He had known exactly where Ryan had been and he hadn’t run away to go to University, but this woman did not need to know the truth.

“Can I take a look over him?” Alexx inquired, moving to Ryan’s bedside and sitting down next to him gently, reaching forward and stroking his face.

“The doctor told me that he’s fine and Ryan wanted to go home.” Esteban said simply. “But sure, go ahead.”

Alexx did so, pulling back the covers and pulling Ryan’s shirt back. Esteban realised his mistake the moment she was pulling back his son’s shirt and quickly reached forward and stayed her hand. Alexx looked up at him with surprise.

“What are you doing?” 

“The doctor told me not to remove his bandages.” Esteban stated firmly. Alexx did not look happy with him but she stood up and moved from Ryan.

“Tell him that I’m here to talk to him if he needs to.” Alexx said softly before leaving the apartment. 

Esteban turned to Ryan and pulled the covers back up to his neck, smiling softly and tucking him in before moving out of the bedroom and moving to the living room to wait for his son to wake up.

/

“Ryan you shouldn’t be working today, not the day after you were shot.” Horatio stated quietly yet firmly and Ryan had strong déjà vu from the time Horatio had told him to go home and rest after he had been falling asleep everywhere.

“I’m fine Horatio really.” Ryan replied, unconsciously scratching as his chest where the bullet wound should be, a little uncomfortable that Horatio had used his first name.  
When he had woken up the next morning Ryan had found his dad asleep on the couch and had covered him with a blanket before getting in the shower and staying there for at least two hours, scrubbing himself until he felt clean. He then moved around his apartment and cleaned things up, straightening things up and cleaning before dressing and leaving to head to the labs. Horatio had cornered him as soon as he had climbed off the lift, something Ryan was glad of, he wanted to avoid all the stares of the lab techs that had heard what had happened. Hopefully the story that he had been wearing a bullet proof vest would have circulated.

“Mr. Wolfe really, you should go home and rest.” Horatio asserted.

“H please, resting at home sent me crazy when you sent me home last week, please don’t send me home again.” Ryan near enough begged.  
Horatio observed him with a gaze that was extremely unnerving and Ryan fidgeted under it. “Alright Mr. Wolfe, Eric is in the morgue working on the John Doe you recovered before your accident. I’d be surprised anyone kept a bullet proof vest in their apartment but it doesn’t surprise me that you do Mr. Wolfe, and it’s lucky that you do.”

Ryan smiled widely and stood. “Thank you Horatio.” He exclaimed and stood, exiting Horatio’s office and heading down to the morgue as quickly as possible. Ryan could not see Eric but Alexx was stood over the body but she did not seem to be talking about the body.

“I don’t know Alexx…I think that Ryan was wearing a bullet proof vest but I just remember being covered in blood as well…I don’t know what to think.” Eric said quietly, leaning against the wall close to the door, Ryan could hear his voice perfectly.

There was a slight clattering from the room and Ryan assumed Alexx was examining some sort of body-part while she took in Eric’s information. Please don’t let Eric know, please don’t let Eric realise, Ryan thought desperately, waiting for Alexx’s reply.

“Eric honey you know that Ryan must have been wearing a vest otherwise he probably wouldn’t have survived.” Alexx finally said. 

“I know Alexx, I really do,” Eric snarled, then sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m just really confused. My head keeps telling me that he was wearing a vest but my heart tells me that he wasn’t wearing a vest and something strange is happening.” He added softly and Ryan heard him move from the door.  
Taking a breath Ryan moved through the door and stopped when they both saw him and froze. Alexx moved first and hurried over to Ryan so he could enfold him in a hug.

“Ryan baby, I didn’t think you’d be working today.” She proclaimed and Ryan let her hug him tightly but his eyes were on Eric. He was staring at Ryan with a rather concerned expression on his face and Ryan knew, he just knew right then that Eric knew he hadn’t been wearing a bullet proof vest but he was confused by how everyone else kept telling him that Ryan had been.

“Yeah well I felt fine when I woke up this morning and I didn’t want to be stuck at home when there was no reason for me to be.” Ryan replied, pulling back from Alexx and casting an eye over the body. An autopsy had been conducted but it was evident that the findings hadn’t been discussed yet.

“I have a question for you Alexx,” He said after he grew sick of both Alexx and Eric staring at him, Eric still looking concerned and now confused and Alexx worried.

“What is it honey?”

“The suspect I shot, did he shoot this man?” Ryan asked.

“Calleigh confirmed the bullet match this morning, but there is something strange about the body.” Alexx acknowledged and gestured for Eric and Ryan to come forward and take a look. “This is the bullet wound that killed him, but there is another gunshot on his body here,” Alexx murmured, rolling the body onto its side and showing the two CSIs another hole.

“It’s a different bullet,” Eric commented. 

“I gave it to Calleigh and she concurs, it is not from the gun that fired the shot that killed him. Calleigh didn’t find a hit in the database so it’s a dead end. But she probably knows what sort of gun you’re looking for so you’ll want to talk to her about that.” Alexx said and Ryan noticed she was looking at the John Doe with a kind expression and he had to fight back a smile at her mothering tendencies even for the dead.

“So we’re looking for another shooter?” Ryan inquired, even though he didn’t really need to.

“Not necessarily,” Eric broke in, “It could be the same man you shot yesterday just using a different weapon.”

“Highly unlikely,” Ryan muttered, avoiding Eric’s eyes.

“Come boys no fighting in my morgue.” Alexx warned them, “It could be the same man but you’ll need to find the gun that matches the bullet striations to be sure. Tox doesn’t show any abnormal things in his system but I did find skin under his finger nails, it’s been sent up to DNA.”

“Thanks Alexx. Ryan I need to talk to you.” Eric stated and Ryan blinked in surprise but followed his colleague from the room when Eric made for the door, offering Alexx a smile to show her his gratitude. He didn’t miss the worry in her eyes as he left.

Eric did not speak to him as he moved through up from the morgue to the labs and into the locker room. Ryan interlocked his fingers time and again as he followed Eric, praying that he would not continue prying into the memories he and his father had tried to cover up.

“Is there a problem Delko?” He demanded after they entered the locker room and Eric still didn’t talk to him, focusing instead on opening his locker.

“Yeah Wolfe there is,” Eric replied with a somewhat harsh tone before withdrawing a white shirt from his locker. Ryan looked at it in confusion until he saw the red stains of blood on the material and his brain froze for a moment as he tried to think of an excuse for that.

“What’s that?” Ryan asked weakly.

“It’s the shirt I was wearing when you got shot. This is your blood on this shirt.” Eric stated. “This is your blood Wolfe and if I need to take this to DNA I will. If you were wearing a vest how did I get all this blood on my shirt?!” Eric demanded, shoving the shirt into Ryan’s hands. 

Ryan took the shirt but he had no words to say. Eric was glaring at him and Ryan knew he had to come up with an excuse fast.

“You went over to check the suspect I shot Delko, that’s probably his blood.” He finally managed to get out and Eric’s expression went blank. Ryan waited nervously, suddenly feeling extremely tired under Eric’s scrutiny. He could get out of this situation easily if he pretended to be too tired, if he pretended that he had thought wrong about being able to work and that he needed to go home.   
“I have to go and see Horatio, Delko, I don’t feel well.” 

Eric immediately became concerned, or his expression did, but he crossed over to Ryan and put his hand on Ryan’s shoulder.

“Want me to take you home?” He inquired.

“No Delko I don’t.” Ryan snapped. He did not have the patience to deal with Eric’s mood swings.

“You don’t believe that I was wearing a vest and now suddenly you’re concerned about me. Make up your mind Delko!” 

With that said Ryan kept a tight hold on the shirt and stalked from the room, heading straight for the break room where he could see Horatio drinking a cup of coffee with Calleigh. Calleigh went to say something but Ryan cut her off.

“H I think I made a mistake. I feel a little ill and quite tired, is it alright if I take the day off?” He asked quickly and Horatio looked him over, his eyes lingering on the bloodied shirt that Ryan was holding slightly behind him before nodding.

“Mr. Wolfe, take as many days as you need.” He added as Ryan made to leave the room. Ryan nodded curtly and wondered whether he would ever be ready to come back with Eric suspicious about what had happened.

When he got to the parking garage he wasn’t surprised to find his father leaning against his car waiting for him. His appearance had changed, he no longer sported a bushy white beard or white hair, but rather dark stubble on his cheeks and hair the same colour as Ryan’s, styled a little longer than his sons. The connection between them was evidently there now but Ryan couldn’t bring himself to be bothered that his father had taken his advice.

“Drive me home,” Ryan requested, throwing his dad the keys. Esteban did not argue, merely climbed into the driver’s side and waited for Ryan to buckle up.

“It’s that Eric isn’t it?” Esteban asked as he drove.

Ryan sighed, rubbing at his eyes with finger and thumb. “Yeah. He gave me this,” He said, brandishing the bloodied shirt at his father. Esteban’s eyes flickered to it before focusing back on the road.   
“It’s got my blood all over it. I tried to convince him this wasn’t my blood but I know he doesn’t believe me. He’s unsure why he thinks that I wasn’t wearing a vest since everyone else thinks I was but he’s sure that I wasn’t.” Ryan continued, eyes closed, arms relaxed by his sides but he was frowning and Esteban didn’t bother saying ‘I told you so’ because he knew Ryan was annoyed at himself for being so careless.

“What do you want to do then?” He inquired instead. 

Ryan glanced at him. The last time his father had asked him that it was because he and a friend had had at University had gotten spectacularly drunk and Ryan had gotten into an accident and had ended up with a spike through his chest that should have killed him but he woke up the next morning and was fine. His friend had freaked out and called an ambulance but Ryan had managed to escape before they had arrived and sort out the wound himself. The solution that Esteban had decided upon was to ‘remove’ his friend from society and convince the emergency services that his friend had still been a little drunk and had mistaken a spilt drink on Ryan’s shirt for blood. Ryan had had no choice in this particular matter despite Esteban asking him what he thought they should do at the time. He didn’t want that to happen this time.

“We’re not killing him.” He stated firmly, shifting rather uncomfortable in his seat. “I think I should disappear for a bit, not go back to work, until this blows over and Delko lets it go.” He suggested.

Esteban said nothing and Ryan knew he did not want to take this chance but Ryan was not going to give him a choice this time.

“I’m not going to let you get rid of Delko.” Ryan reiterated. “It’s too risky to do that this time, there is no reason for Delko to disappear and Horatio and the rest of the lab wouldn’t rest until they found out what happened to him.”

Esteban was still silent but his lips twitched slightly in a smile. Ryan watched him warily but when his father said nothing he relaxed and closed his eyes again.

“You care for him don’t you?” Esteban eventually asked.

Ryan’s eyes snapped open and he stared at his father. Esteban stayed calm and kept his eyes on the road as he drew nearer to Ryan’s apartment but he was grinning now, as if Ryan’s reaction had given him all the answer he needed.

“He’s my colleague and recently we’ve grown near enough friends. We had a rocky start okay, I’d like to keep it from going back to that.” Ryan tried to keep a pouty tone out of his voice as he spoke but his father just grinned and shook his head.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” He asked as he pulled up to Ryan’s apartment block and smoothly parked his son’s car in the underground car park.

“I’ll be fine thank you.” Ryan said stiffly, holding out his hand for his keys. Esteban handed them to him and climbed out of the car with him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I know how to contact you so if I need you I will. No doubt you’ll always be close to me anyway.” Ryan said forcefully, grabbing Eric’s bloody shirt and heading for the stairs. 

Esteban stayed by his car, watching Ryan walk away with a rather blank expression on his face.

/

A week went by and Ryan heard on the news that Clavo Cruz had escaped from court with help and that Alexx had been caught in the explosion that had helped free him. He had talked to her every day on the phone since that day and he spoke to Horatio every so often as well to assure Horatio that he was healing fine, he just felt too tired to be in work. 

These conversations usually took place during the late afternoon, when Horatio was either on a break or wasn’t too busy on a case.  
That’s why when Ryan received a call from Calleigh’s phone instead of Horatio’s he immediately knew something was wrong. Calleigh had called a few times to make sure he was okay but apart from that Ryan had not heard from her and at the time that it was – early afternoon Ryan realised as he glanced at his clock – she probably was on the job. This was not a personal call.

“Calleigh what’s-?” Ryan began to ask but Calleigh told him to be quiet and he fell silent.

“Eric’s been shot.” She stated as soon as Ryan was quiet.

Ryan’s thoughts immediately went to his father and anger filled him. Calleigh’s next words had him second guessing himself.

“He was investigating the Clavo Cruz hostage situation with Horatio so we think that one of Clavo Cruz’s men attacked them and he was shot…in the head. They don’t know if he’s going to make it. We need you to come back Ryan, we need you here.” Her voice nearly cracked as she spoke. Ryan felt like his heart stopped at those words. Eric couldn’t die. No, he couldn’t. This was the moment that Ryan realised two things. One, Calleigh loved Eric. Two, so did he. He had always known that he preferred the company of men to that of women, even though he seemed to find it easier to make friends with females, but he had never assumed he would fall for Eric. 

“I’ll be at the hospital straight away.” He cried down the phone when he registered that Calleigh was saying his name to try and get a reaction from him. Snapping his phone shut   
Ryan glanced at the coffee mug that was on the coffee table’s surface instead of the coaster, at the papers just haphazardly scattered on the desk and he bypassed it all, with great difficulty since his OCD was rather strong and made for the door, grabbing his keys and rushing to his car to get to the hospital to find out news on Eric.


	3. Fixture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric is in hospital after being shot in the head and Ryan has to try and deal with a lot of feelings and emotions while trying to figure out if there is anything he can do. Lots of Ryan/OC!Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter is very Ryan/Esteban focused but Eric was in hospital. The next chapter will definitely be more Ryan/Eric in it and other characters from Miami as well.  
> Eric recovery and Ryan trying to hide exactly what he is as well will feature in the next chapter.  
> I also found a website that has pretty much every episode from seasons 1-10 of Miami on it so I can use cases that actually happened from the series now, but it definitely will not be in chronological order.

“H.”

Ryan had arrived at the hospital very quickly and found Horatio relatively quickly, standing outside an empty room but looking in through the window. For one terrible moment Ryan thought that Eric had died but Horatio realised he was there quickly and turned to him with a light smile and Ryan knew that H would not be smiling if Eric were dead.

“Mr. Wolfe, how are you feeling?” Horatio inquired.

Ryan blinked. Such a normal question that fitted so well into his personal situation didn’t feel right at the moment, considering Eric had been shot in the head and Ryan wasn’t sure if he was alive or not.

“How’s Delko?” Ryan asked, bypassing Horatio’s question completely. He had realised not ten minutes ago at least that he loved Eric and he wanted information on him.

“He’s in surgery. No other news apart from that he’s still alive right now.” Horatio replied quietly. “Tell me how you’re feeling Ryan.” The older CSI requested, switching to his rare use of Ryan’s first name to symbolise to the young man that he wasn’t going to stop until he knew the answer to his question.

“I’m fine.” Ryan managed to say without snapping. Horatio’s eyebrows rose.  
“I mean it Horatio I can come and help catch the guy who did this.” 

“Nothing like an accident for a friend to motivate you.” Calleigh’s voice said and Ryan jumped to find that she had snuck up behind them both.

“Calleigh.” Horatio murmured in acknowledgement and she offered him a rather strained smile in response. Ryan did not smile or speak but when he met her eyes he could see the worry in them and the inherent fear that she felt for Eric. He felt the same but he knew he could easily hide it from her.

“Any news?” Calleigh asked.

“None. Alexx was allowed into the operating theatre with him so he’s in safe hands.” Horatio replied. 

Silence fell between the three of them and Ryan fidgeted with the cuffs of his shirt. He wondered where his dad had gone and part of him wished he was here. Ryan shook his head and closed his eyes, he did not want his dad here, he’d probably be…well happy…that Eric had received this wound he might forget things.

“Lieutenant Caine.” 

A doctor in scrubs had approached them, looking rather tired but smiling.

“How is he?” Horatio asked quickly.

“He’s got a battle ahead of him. Most of the bullet is still lodged in his  
temporal lobe it would be impossible for us to remove it, and he may suffer permanent damage to motor skills, speech and memory due to a hematoma.” The doctor explained as several other doctors appeared, wheeling Eric towards the empty room next to them. Bandages were wrapped around his head and his eyes were closed, a tube was down his throat to help him breath and he was hooked up to two IVs and a mini heart monitor. Alexx appeared behind the trolley, wearing scrubs herself and when she met Ryan’s eyes he could see her own worry.

“He’ll survive, Delko is strong.” Ryan found himself saying. Alexx noticed him seemingly for the first time despite the fact that she had caught his eye first before turning to Horatio.

“Ryan honey what are you doing here? Horatio said you were too tired to work. Silly boy.” She chastised him fondly and Ryan was torn between grimacing and smiling at her ability to still mother him despite the fact Eric was lying in a hospital bed.

“I’m fine Alexx really. I’m going to help you catch this guy.” He stated. Alexx smiled warmly before turning and entering the room where doctors were checking Eric’s vitals.

“Calleigh take Ryan back to the lab and brief him on what has happened and what evidence we have. I’m going to stay here and wait with Eric.” Horatio ordered as he watched Alexx sit by Eric’s side and take his hand.

“Alright Horatio. Call us if anything happens.” Calleigh accepted. Ryan said nothing but he followed Calleigh as she made her way silently out of the hospital. Her shoulders were stiffened as she walked and her hands were balled tightly into fists and Ryan realised quite suddenly that she was trying to contain her emotions, to stop herself from crying. _I’m realising a lot of things suddenly recently_ , Ryan thought drily. 

/

The day went quickly by and night soon approached and Ryan found himself stood outside the hospital looking at the double doors. He knew visiting hours were over, but he couldn’t tear himself away. Eric lay in there. Visiting hours were over, he knew that, but Ryan really just wanted to see Eric and know that he was okay. Well, to know that he was still alive. That was one of the reasons he had stolen a doctor’s uniform and was intending to use it to sneak into the hospital and check on Eric. Sit with him for a bit. Hold his hand and pray that he was going to survive, going to get better, going to live a normal life.

Standing in the cold night air Ryan took a deep breath and made his way into the hospital. He was already wearing the clothes he had stolen and he had had to force himself to leave a coat at home. No one passed a glance at him, none of the late night patients, the tired and cranky receptionists or the doctors and nurses that hurried past him. He reached Eric’s room with almost nobody speaking to him, perhaps because he had been walking so quickly and had had a grim expression on his face, those who assumed him to be a colleague also assumed that he had something important to attend to. Which he did. 

Eric was lying in the bed in the same position he had been in when Ryan had seen him earlier that day. Crossing to the glass walls of Eric’s room Ryan drew the blinds so they hid his presence and locked the door as well. He knew he shouldn’t, that if there was a problem the doctors would need to get in to see Eric quickly, but he wanted privacy.

“Hey Eric,” He said softly, his voice cracking a bit as he tried to be quiet and get used to saying Eric when he normally said Delko. “You better wake up soon everyone’s really worried about you.”

“Touching,” A voice said just as softly as Ryan had and the CSI whirled around to find Esteban watching him from next to the window of the room, which was open, arms crossed, dark hair windswept and covering one of his eyes slightly.

“What are you doing here?” Ryan hissed, hurrying to the open window and closing it and the curtains swiftly.

“I could ask you the same thing Ryan.” Esteban replied coolly, making no move as Ryan glared at him and moved to Eric’s bedside. His eyes followed Ryan’s every move however and there was something akin to cool disapproval in their depth. Ryan ignored what he could see there and focused on Eric.

“I had to see he was okay.” Ryan eventually murmured as he took one of Eric’s hands and gently massaged the palm of it with his thumb.

“You love him don’t you?” Esteban inquired, slipping an arm around Ryan’s shoulders. 

Ryan jumped at the contact as he hadn’t realised his father had moved to stand next to him. Esteban still wore a rather blank look on his face but his eyes held sorrow and pity in them instead of disapproval.

“I think I do. I know I can’t get involved with him,” Ryan said hastily as Esteban went to say something, “But I can look at him and help him when he’s injured dad, it’s what a good friend does.”

“I know Ryan, I know.” Esteban muttered, “But you have to be careful. If he gets wind of your feelings, or if he even starts to show that he likes you too…well you know what I’m going to say.”

“I do.” Ryan confirmed, “You fell in love with a human before you met my mother and it was heart-breaking for you when she died and you had no way to follow her. Doomed to live forever and no wound could ever kill you. And I’m the same. I should avoid falling in love at all because it hurts, unless I’m lucky enough to meet someone the same as me.” He spoke in a resigned tone, for he had heard this speech a lot from his father when he had come home with a girl or a boy and claimed they were going to be together forever.

Esteban said nothing. He could tell that Ryan was upset about the fact that he did, indeed, love Eric Delko but that it was impossible for them to ever be together because of what Eric was. Or rather because of what Ryan was. Esteban turned and pulled up another chair next to Ryan so he could gain easier access to hug his son. Ryan leant into the embrace but did not move to hug his father back, merely kept hold of Eric’s hands and focused on his friend’s face.

“He’s not going to be the same.” Ryan sighed after a moment. Esteban was silent, waiting for Ryan to continue.  
“’ Most of the bullet is still lodged in his temporal lobe it would be impossible for us to remove it, and he may suffer permanent damage to motor skills, speech and memory due to a hematoma.’ That’s what the doctor said.”

Esteban couldn’t help but smile at the ability Ryan had to remember what was said to him word for word no matter the situation. Ryan didn’t notice, or if he did he knew why his father was smiling so he didn’t comment on it.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine Ryan, they said that he may suffer from those things, not that it was definite.” Esteban said softly, squeezing Ryan’s shoulder a little to comfort him. Sometimes he wished Ryan was more open to affection from him so he could comfort him properly in these situations but Ryan had always denied the fact that he needed comfort from anyone.

“You don’t know that!” Ryan cried, prompting Esteban to place a finger to his lips and shush his son. Ryan glanced at him before once again focusing on Eric. “You don’t know that he’s going to fine. None of us do. Unless-…” Ryan trailed off before he could finish and looked at the floor.

“What Ryan?” Esteban pushed.

“Unless we did something.” Ryan mumbled.

“No Ryan, we can’t.” Esteban stated firmly. 

“I know.” 

Silence fell between them then as they both watched Eric lying somewhat peacefully before them, eyelids fluttering every now and then in his sleep. Ryan did not let go of Eric’s hand, even when he fell asleep slumped against Esteban and he had to carry Ryan home because the CSI had walked to the hospital instead of driven there. His fingers were still curled when Esteban put him to bed as if he were still holding Eric’s hand. Esteban smiled sadly before turning off the light.

/

The next couple of days were rather hectic and emotions were running high as the entire lab, both day and night, worked their hardest to find the man who had shot Eric and the man he had been working for, Clavo Cruz. Every so often he got in touch with Horatio who would keep calm while talking to him, even if his eyes did blaze in anger at having him so close and yet so far. 

Calleigh mentioned at one point that it felt like everything was moving in double speed and that they had to be as careful as possible not to miss the one piece of key evidence that would nail the guy who had shot Eric. Ryan however felt like everything was moving in slow motion. He meticulously went over every single piece of evidence that had been collected before and after the shooting, looking for that one thing, that one little piece that would break the case. Ryan wanted to catch this guy, wanted to catch him more than any other criminal and he was working himself into frenzy. At nights he wasn’t sleeping properly because he was sneaking into the hospital and sitting with Eric. Usually Esteban was there too but sometimes Ryan was alone.

Calleigh could tell, she thought, that Ryan was driving himself crazy with this case. Only about a week earlier Ryan had stopped Eric from getting shot by taking a bullet himself and it must have been frustrating for him to see Eric now with a bullet wound to the head, she found herself thinking. She and Ryan had found the man they were sure had shot Eric, Tanner Wilcox, but he had tested negative for GSR and they had had to let him go.  
But now, now they had him. Together they had figured out that the gun used to shoot Eric had been a rifle and therefore the earlier GSR test had been used on the wrong hand.

Together Calleigh and Ryan were sat in a room again with the security guard who they had originally tested before they found Tanner Wilcox. He was sat calmly before them, albeit with a little confusion woven into his expression. Ryan was standing next to him and he grabbed his left hand rather roughly and started to swab at it to apply the GSR test. When the young CSI saw that it came back positive the frenzy that he had been holding back broke through the barriers and he went for the man before him, the man that had shot his friend, the man that he loved. The police officer stood near the wall stopped him before he could do anything and Calleigh’s professional, stern tone as she called his name made Ryan stop and think for a moment. He wanted to punch this guy, to beat this guy, to completely and utterly destroy this man and yet it wouldn’t help Eric.

The day quickly ended after the security guard was taken to prison until Ryan overheard Horatio talking to Calleigh about how Eric had woken up and was asking after Marisol, who had been dead for quite a while now. Ryan knew that Marisol and Horatio had been married for a few short hours at least before she died and despite that they had been very close. How could Eric think she was alive? He was going to have to learn she was dead again. It was horrible. Ryan took a deep breath and hurried from the crime lab, on his way to the hospital, with one idea on his mind to help Eric.

/

“Ryan.” Esteban said softly as soon as Ryan entered Eric’s hospital room and the CSI had to stop himself from jumping at the sound and making some sort of noise.

“What are you doing here?” Ryan hissed.

“I knew you’d be coming here tonight, since Delko was awake today.” Esteban replied.

“I came to help him.” Ryan admitted. He crossed to Eric’s bedside and took a seat on the bed instead of the vacant chair. Esteban stayed stood against the far wall, arms folded.

“How?”

“You know how.” Ryan snapped. “You’re the one that told me I could do it if I really wanted to!”

Esteban’s eyes widened as he realised what Ryan was talking about. “You cannot heal him Ryan.”

“Why not dad? Why can’t I heal Eric and take that wound away from him and make him remember everything?” Ryan asked harshly, turning his head to look right at Esteban, anger in his eyes.

“What do you think would happen if he was suddenly better after getting shot in the head?” Esteban pointed out incredulously.

“Well they wouldn’t suspect me!” Ryan cried.

“Ryan!” Esteban barked, his voice carrying raw rage, standing up straight and drawing himself to his full height. He was quite a bit taller than Ryan when standing and more so now since Ryan was sat down and he used this to gain authority in the conversation. Ryan was staring at him a little shocked. It had been a while since his father had used that tone with him, even when they had been arguing about whether Ryan was going to stay in Miami or go home Esteban had not used that tone, even when angry.

“No dad.” Ryan stated firmly when Esteban went to say something else. When he had been younger his dad had managed to scare him with that tone but now things were different, especially after what Horatio had mentioned about Marisol.  
“You can’t stop me from doing this. I want to help Eric. You said it yourself the first night we spent here ‘the doctor only said may’, therefore it is possible that Eric could recover fully without any problems. It’s slim but it could happen!” 

Esteban moved forward so quickly that Ryan didn’t notice until he felt an iron grip fasten on his upper arm and he was slammed against the wall. His father was pinning him against the wall with just one hand and Ryan couldn’t break away from his strength. With his other hand Esteban grasped Ryan’s chin in a firm grip and forced his son to look at him.

“You can’t do this.” Esteban repeated gently this time.

“I don’t want Eric to live a different life dad! It’s not fair.” Ryan’s voice quavered as he spoke and Esteban saw tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “Horatio said that Eric was awake today and asking for his sister, Marisol. She died dad, she died months ago and Eric was coming to terms with it, at least it seemed so. I don’t want him to have to go through her death twice! What if he gets his memories back? He’ll feel horrible for forgetting her death and hurting Horatio by asking for her! He cannot go through that again! Not when I can help him.” Ryan continued, his voice steadily rising as he became more and more worked up and distressed.

Esteban moved back from his son so Ryan could stand properly before enveloping him in a hug. Ryan resisted at first but eventually his arms came around Esteban to curl into the back of his shirt and Ryan buried his face in his chest, sobbing against him.

“It isn’t your choice to make Ryan.” Esteban soothed, stroking his son’s hair,  
“If Eric is to suffer these defects then all you can do is support him as best you can, without doing anything that a human wouldn’t do.”

“But I can help him in other ways!” Ryan’s words were muffled by Esteban’s shirt but he heard them fine and sighed.

“If I allowed this what would you do?” He asked after a few moments of silence, broken only by Ryan’s crying.

“I’d do it even if you didn’t allow it.” Ryan claimed and Esteban smiled despite himself. “But I’d…I don’t know, take the wound from him! If I had it I’d heal in a matter of minutes, well maybe a little longer since it is a bad injury, and Eric would have no issues. No memory loss, no speech impairment, nothing, he’d just be the same old Eric!” 

“Ryan do you even know how to do that?”

“No.”

“Then you can’t.”

Ryan nodded, “Then I’ll do something else!”

“No Ryan listen to me. I was going to say, you can’t, but I can.”

Ryan pulled back and looked up at Esteban, confusion written all over his face.

“I’ve done this before, sometimes just on people that didn’t deserve to die, other times it was when someone I cared about was hurt but I learnt in the end that it was dangerous to do that. When someone is shot at point blank and is so close to death it is obvious they aren’t going to recover it is pretty obvious that when they live there is something strange going on. It’s only a matter of time until the finger is pointed at you.”Esteban admitted with a rather wry smile.

“So you’re willing to help?” Ryan asked.

“I wouldn’t be able to stop you from doing it regardless.” Esteban smirked, 

“So I may as well do it.”

“Thanks dad.” Ryan said.

“I can do it now-.”Esteban began before both he and Ryan froze and looked at the door where the doorknob was turning. Quickly Ryan vaulted off the bed and hurried over to the door so he could hide behind it when the doctor entered. Esteban rolled under the bed and lifted himself up using the metal bars so the doctor would not see him there.

The doctor checked Eric’s heart monitor and then his IV before standing for a few minutes and looking down at his patient. Ryan watched in concern through the glass panel of the door as the minutes ticked by and the doctor merely stared at Eric. From his position Ryan could not see the doctor’s expression but from the way he was merely stood looking down at Eric made Ryan think he was just sad to see someone so injured with no possibility for doctor help. Eventually the man turned and Ryan ducked so he wouldn’t be seen and sighed in relief when the door was closed. Esteban appeared after a few seconds and smiled as Ryan offered a hand to help him up.

“I can do it now Ryan. It’s possible that he might wake up during so he might see you but you can pass that off as hallucinations due to being shot.” Esteban finished what the doctor had interrupted and Ryan nodded. He moved to Eric’s bedside and took his hand. Esteban moved with his son and sat on Eric’s other side and took Eric’s other hand. He closed his eyes and 

Ryan decided to keep his eyes on Eric instead of his dad, he’d never seen this happen and he knew that his father wouldn’t be happy if he copied what to do from this. 

“Ryan.”

Ryan glanced at his father, but his eyes were still closed.

“I want to see if I can make him forget that you weren’t wearing a bullet proof vest.” Esteban stated, “It’ll be the only thing he doesn’t remember.”

“But you said that since we couldn’t achieve it Eric was always going to remember.” Ryan replied, perplexed.

“Well I might be able to do it now.” Esteban explained.

Ryan went silent and so did his father and they sat together in silence for five minutes. Ryan held Eric’s hand and watched as his eyes flicked under the lids in his sleep. Esteban began muttering under his breath but Ryan could tell that he was just running through what he had to do.  
Eric’s eyes flew open and he focused on Ryan, who looked right back at him. His lips moved and Ryan thought he saw his name mouthed but he said nothing, he wanted to be able to convince Eric that he had been dreaming or hallucinating and talking to him would probably make that difficult.

“Ryan,” Eric managed to mutter though his voice was so weak Ryan nearly missed it.

He glanced at his father but Esteban still had his eyes closed and he was mouthing to himself instead of muttering. Evidently he had missed Eric talking. Ryan smiled. If Eric was going to remember anything about this little moment then he wanted him to remember his smile. He knew Eric would never like him back, it was evident he wouldn’t, he was such a ladies man there was no way he was going to look at Ryan over all the women in Miami. Shaking his head to clear those sorts of thoughts from his head Ryan’s smile faded when Eric’s eyes fluttered closed again. Esteban suddenly convulsed next to him and Ryan jumped. He could see blood in his father’s hair so Ryan dropped Eric’s hand and moved around the bed, just in time to catch Esteban as he went limp and fell off the bed. Ryan gently lowered himself to the floor with his father in his arms.

“Never thought I’d be holding my father as he died.” He murmured. 

“Healing not dying.” Esteban choked out. 

Ryan said nothing in reply, shifting a little so his legs didn’t go numb supporting his father as he lay, paralysed as his body worked to heal the wound in his skull and rid of him of the bullet, which Ryan only realised he had taken from Eric when it fell to the floor with a clatter next to his knee.

“Is it done?” Ryan asked when his father was still and lay quiet in his arms. 

“Yes,”

Ryan moved again to stand, pulling Esteban with him and steadying him when he stumbled sideways.

“Dizzy?”

“It’s a hard thing to do Ryan, even being what we are.” Esteban nearly  
snapped at his son but stopped himself just in time, knowing Ryan was just being, well, Ryan.

“What are we exactly?” Ryan asked as he helped Esteban sit on the bed next to Eric. He had asked his father that question many times during his life and Esteban had never answered him.

“It’s difficult to explain. I guess to humans we’d be angels, or gods.” Esteban said as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh.” 

Eric shifted in his sleep and Ryan’s attention was drawn to him. He was smiling now, peaceful in rest and Ryan knew if he checked under the bandages on his head there would be only a scar now, as if the bullet wound had happened years ago. 

“We should go Ryan, he might wake up and we’d better not be here when he does.” Esteban stated, standing and stretching.

“Okay.” Ryan replied. Esteban silently took Ryan’s hand and led him from Eric’s room. Ryan normally would have protested at this action but he could tell from the tight grip that his father was using that he needed to be holding something as he moved. With one last glance at Eric’s room Ryan moved forward and wrapped an arm around Esteban’s shoulders to support him properly as they left the hospital.

/

Ryan found himself sat in the break room of the Crime Lab when Horatio got the call from the hospital about Eric’s condition. Calleigh was with him making a fresh cup of coffee when Horatio entered, followed by Natalia, Frank and Alex.

“I received a call from the hospital.” Horatio stated.

“Is Eric okay?” Calleigh asked immediately.

“He’s fine.” Horatio said simply. “The doctors don’t know what to make of it. He woke up this morning and seemed coherent, with all his memories intact and they even say his wound seems to have healed a lot quicker than it should have done.”

Every one of them stood and stared at Horatio, dumb-founded, except for Ryan. Ryan turned his face away from them and smiled softly so they wouldn’t see. They would never know what had happened to Eric but at least now it was confirmed that he was okay.


	4. Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months pass by and Eric finally demands to know what is going on with Ryan. Ryan denies anything so Eric takes rather drastic measures to prove that he is not going crazy. More than one truth is finally revealed to Eric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another update xD I know I said I probably wasn't going to update until after May 28th but I really can't stay away from this story, it's too much fun to write. And I love Eric/Ryan. As I promised this one is more central to Eric/Ryan instead of Ryan and Esteban. Horatio, Calleigh and Frank throw in for good measure too xD
> 
> If it isn't clear enough, three months have gone since Eric was released from hospital and there was no talk about Ryan being shot, or the fact that Eric is completely fine but Eric had been mulling it over and over in his head until he sick and tired of thinking that he was going crazy because he remembered one thing and everyone else plus Ryan was saying another. A little angsty maybe, but trust me it will definitely become Eric/Ryan xD

Ryan moaned as he moved his arm from across his face. Someone was banging on the door of his flat and had woken him. He had been sleeping on his couch, having fallen asleep as he had been looking through some case notes from cold cases. It was a rare day off for him but Ryan had taken a copy of the notes home so he could review them and see if there was anything that had been missed in the original investigation. Climbing off the couch Ryan ran a hand through his hair and cursed whoever was at his door. When he finally opened the door to his flat he did not expect to see Eric stood there, arms folded and a determined on his face.

It had been three months since Eric had been released from the hospital, three whole months of normality, or so Ryan thought. He had been stuck, by Horatio’s orders, in the lab constantly for the first month of so because H hadn’t wanted Eric out in the field so soon after his injury. During that time Ryan had found himself staring at Eric more than he should, silently deciding which aspects of Eric in general he loved the most. Eric for his part hadn’t seemed to notice, but occasionally Ryan had caught the older CSI staring at him with a strange, thoughtful look on his face. Apart from the strange glances and a rather strained silence between them most of the time the three months after Eric was released were relatively normal. Eric hadn’t mentioned Ryan being shot and Ryan hadn’t mentioned Eric being shot and Ryan assumed that his father had succeeded and Eric thought he was wearing a vest.

And yet now here Eric was, stood outside his flat and Ryan had to take a moment to try to process the fact that the look on Eric’s face told him that his father had actually failed but Eric had just been ignoring what his heart told him and had possibly tried to accept what everyone around him had been telling him. Fighting his urge to tell Eric to go away or to take a deep breath to calm himself Ryan cocked his head slightly to the side and decided to take the initiative and find out why Eric was there.

“Delko what are you-?”

“Can I come in?” Eric inquired rather harshly, cutting Ryan off abruptly. Ryan blinked in shock and Eric did not wait for him to collect his thoughts, merely pushed past Ryan into the flat.

“Sure.” Ryan finally said sarcastically but Eric ignored him. Ryan slammed the door shut and followed Eric as he walked into the open plan living room of Ryan’s flat, his eyes flying over how every single thing was methodically placed and set at clean cut angles. 

“Tell me what’s going on Wolfe.” Eric demanded, turning suddenly to face Ryan who stopped in his tracks to avoid bumping into Eric.

Ryan was silent. _Oh god._ He thought as he crossed to the coffee table and started sorting through the coasters and papers set upon it, trying to calm himself down. Unfortunately Eric was one of few people that knew that when Ryan’s OCD started acting up like this it was because he was nervous or trying to avoid a subject.

“Wolfe.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Delko.” Ryan snapped, keeping his hands gripped tightly around the papers he was holding to stop himself from slamming them down on the table in anger.

Eric scoffed. “Sure you don’t. You know, I don’t know about you but to me, getting shot at pretty much point blank range, in the chest, and then being fine about twenty or so minutes later isn’t normal.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. _Great so he didn’t forget that_ , he thought, thoroughly annoyed with Delko for having such a good memory. What was the point of being able to infer things into people’s heads if it didn’t always work? Ryan held back his urge to voice his annoyance, since Delko knew something was wrong anyway. Instead he gave the same old reply.

“I told you Delko, I was wearing a vest.”

“No you weren’t!” Eric exclaimed, the anger clear in his voice. “I was here when H called me for this scene Wolfe! I saw you grab your kit and come with me, not stopping for anything, no vest, no nothing.” He continued his voice harsh.

Ryan sighed and stood up to face his colleague, already formulating another excuse. Eric however seemed done with discussing it and he drew his service weapon from its holster and aimed it at Ryan. Shocked at such a display Ryan held his hands up in a placating gesture, his mind racing.

“Come on Delko, put the gun down. Maybe…maybe getting shot impaired your memory and you’re forgetting a few things? I mean, Horatio did tell us that you were asking for Marisol when you first woke up so-.” Ryan managed to stammer out but Eric cut him off with a laugh, lowering his gun momentarily as he eyed Ryan with a strange look in his eye. He did not look angry, he did not look crazed, Eric merely looked calm and controlled, if not determined and slightly frustrated.

“I was tired and only half-conscious when that happened. And yet the next day when I woke up I was completely fine, hardly any pain at all and I remembered every single thing that had happened to me, even getting shot.” Eric pointed out, re-aiming his gun at Ryan. “In fact that night, before I awoke and felt fine I swear I saw you stood beside my bed, holding my hand even. So tell me, Wolfe, did I imagine that too?” Eric spat Ryan’s name and Ryan took a step back in shock at the harshness of Eric’s tone. 

“Come on Delko just put the gun down.” Ryan repeated as calmly as he could, his eyes fixed upon the weapon. If Eric shot him his secret would be revealed and Esteban would force him to leave Miami and never return. Ryan had seen his father’s anger only once but it had been terrifying to behold even then. Eric laughed again and Ryan was suddenly sure that he could not talk his way out of this unless he gave Eric what he wanted.

“No Wolfe if you won’t tell me,” Eric murmured, “I’m going to proof something is going on with you.”

As Ryan opened his mouth to remind Eric that he had neighbours, to beg Eric not to shoot him Eric took one breath and fired twice.

/

“Horatio?!” Frank demanded the lieutenant as soon as he the lift doors opened and Horatio appeared in front of him straight away from Natalia’s lab where he, Calleigh and   
Natalia had been going over some evidence from the same cold case Ryan had been reviewing at home.

“What is it Frank?” He asked, taking in Frank’s frantic appearance.

“Just got a call to dispatch from a woman who said she’d heard shots fired. I checked the address and it’s Wolfe’s.” Frank rushed, “I’ve held off on sending out cops, thought I’d let you know first.”

“Thank you Frank.” Horatio said. He pulled his phone free and quickly dialled Ryan’s number as he beckoned for Calleigh to join them.

“Mr. Wolfe-.” Horatio began as soon as the ringing tone stopped but paused when he heard not Ryan’s voice but Eric’s. Horatio frowned as he listened to Eric’s explanation of why he was at Ryan’s house and why shots had been fired but he accepted the explanation and turned to Frank.

“Thank you Frank, no officers will be needed.”

“What’s going on Horatio?” Calleigh asked as Frank nodded.

“Shots were fired at Ryan’s flat.” Horatio replied calmly.

“Is he okay?” Calleigh asked immediately.

Horatio nodded “Eric answered Ryan’s phone and said that he had gone to Ryan to ask him for advice because he had been experiencing double vision and he knew that Ryan had had problems when he was shot in the eye. The shot was a miss-fire on his part and neither of them are injured.”

“Shouldn’t we head over there just to check?” Calleigh asked, the concern evident in her voice.

“I trust Eric’s word Calleigh,” Horatio replied with a small smile. Calleigh knew that smile, she knew it meant that Horatio knew more than he was saying but she also knew that she could trust Horatio.

“I want you to keep an eye on Eric and Ryan when they return to work Calleigh.” Horatio added.

“Of course. What exactly should I be looking for?” Calleigh asked.

“Who knows.” Was all Horatio said in reply before walking off back to Natalia.

/

Ryan blinked rapidly as he slowly came back round to consciousness and moaned as pain shot through his head. For a moment he was left wondering what had happened before he suddenly remembered and groaned. Eric had shot him in the stomach and then in the knee, shattering his knee-cap and sending him careening to the floor. Due to his fall he had smacked his head on the floor, knocking him unconscious. Lifting his head up Ryan noticed that Eric had undone his shirt and had pulled his pants up over his knee so he could observe the wounds. He had healed, Ryan knew it without even looking and he also knew that his blood was all over the floor, all over his clothes, staining the wood and fabric and Ryan lurched into a sitting position, intent on getting up and rushing to clean up. Eric rested a hand firmly on his shoulder to stop him.

“What is going on Wolfe?” The Cuban demanded, his voice low and disbelief evident in his tone.

Ryan sighed. He really needed to clean up, it had only been a few minutes and he already felt sick and desperate to wipe at the blood on him and on the floor. 

“Let me clean up, Eric, and I’ll explain everything to you.” Ryan eventually said, resigned now to his fate. If he told Eric, Esteban was going to find out he knew and that would put Eric in danger and the only way Ryan could stop that was by leaving Miami. He’d be lucky if his father didn’t turn up outside his door almost immediately after he intended to tell him to cart him off, without giving him a chance to explain himself properly.

Eric made no reply but he moved his hand back. Ryan moved away from Eric before standing up. He snatched his phone from where it lay next to Eric, he assumed someone had called to find out what the shots were and Eric had answered, and disappeared from the living room into his bathroom. Eric watched him go before turning to look at the blood on the floor. _This isn’t natural_ , he thought as he moved to get a cloth and help Ryan with the cleanup, even though he knew that it wouldn’t be good enough for Ryan. He hoped Ryan wouldn’t spend a lot of time getting cleaned up so he could tell him what was going on.  
In his bathroom Ryan fumbled with his phone, running his thumbs over the keys and wondering if he should dial his dad now or not. If he didn’t do it now he never would so Ryan dialled the number Esteban had given him and listened to it ring.

_“Hello?”_ A voice asked. Ryan smiled involuntarily as he heard his mother’s voice answering the phone just before it went to answer-phone.

“Hey mum, I need to talk to dad.” Ryan said immediately. It was evident that his father did not have caller ID for him yet otherwise his mother would have known who he was. There was no reply to him but Ryan could hear muffled talking on the other end so he knew his mother must be talking to Esteban.

_“What’s going on Ryan?”_ Esteban asked quickly, his voice laced with concern.

“Eric knows. He knows.” Ryan gasped. The gravity of his situation finally hit him and his eyes filled with tears. _This is brilliant,_ he thought angrily, _I just found out that I love Eric and now this stupid shit has to happen!_

_“What do you mean he knows?”_ Esteban yelled, bringing Ryan back from his thoughts. _“How the hell did he find out?”_

“He didn’t forget that I wasn’t wearing a vest.” Ryan stated, “He remembered but he hasn’t mentioned it over the last three months or so, I just thought he’d actually forgotten but he hasn’t. He came over to prove it to himself.”

_“What did he do to you Ryan? Did he hurt you?”_ Esteban asked urgently. Ryan heard his mother demanding the exact same thing immediately after Esteban and smiled sadly. He wiped at his eyes to stop himself from bursting into tears properly but the pause seemed to give Esteban his answer.   
_“He hurt you didn’t he? I’m coming over!”_

“No!” Ryan cried, then winced at how loud he had said that, he didn’t want to call Eric to the bathroom.  
“No dad I’m fine really, I wouldn’t be talking to you if I wasn’t okay.”

_“So what did he do to prove it to himself?”_ Esteban asked and Ryan could just imagining him pacing back and forth in an attempt to calm himself whereas his mother would be pestering him for answers to find out if Ryan was okay.

“He…he shot me.” Ryan admitted.

Silence followed his words.

_“He shot you!” Esteban exploded. Ryan winced and held his phone away from his ear. “What the hell is wrong with him?!”_

“Dad relax I’m okay.” Ryan laughed despite his tears.  
Esteban made a noise similar to “humph” down the phone and Ryan sighed, leaning against his bathroom door and looking down at the mess of his clothes.

_“Is he still there?”_ Esteban asked suddenly.

“Yeah he’s in the living room waiting for an explanation.” Ryan replied.

_“What are you going to do?”_

“I’m not going to kill him if that’s what you’re asking me.” Ryan growled.

_“I’m not asking you to,”_ Esteban said immediately, defensively and Ryan shook his head, he knew exactly what his father was saying to him.   
_“If you tell him the truth Ryan you must swear him to secrecy! If he does not keep your secret you cannot stay here.”_

“Won’t running away make me look suspicious?”

_“Ryan, we wouldn’t run away without some sort of excuse. I’m just letting you know.”_ Esteban murmured.

“I know.”

Ryan flipped his phone shut and dropped it onto his neatly folded laundry pile. Taking a breath to calm himself he peeled off his clothes and added them to the laundry pile before stepping into the shower and turning the water on full blast. It as a shock of cold before the heat finally kicked in and Ryan had to bite his lip to stop himself from shouting. Would Eric be willing to keep it a secret when Ryan told him the truth? Had the positions been reversed Ryan would have kept the secret without being asked but he loved Eric, and he wouldn’t want Eric to leave. Eric didn’t love him, he was sure of that, and things had been tense between them when they had first met. Ryan thought they were friends now but he could never tell with Eric because his moods changed almost with a click of the fingers. 

He glanced down at his stomach and felt for where he knew the bullet had entered. It hadn’t been a through and through and Ryan could feel the bullet dissolving into his system, becoming one with his body so it would not harm him. Eric had opened his shirt, had sat there while he had been unconscious and watched him heal, but he had had also had a clear view of his chest, and his legs. The connotation of those sort of thoughts were not things that Ryan particularly wanted to be dealing with at the moment, since Eric was still in his house so he tried to concentrate on the fact that his floor was probably still covered in blood right now. Ryan was glad that his floors were wooden, it meant he could pry up each plank and clean under it, where the blood had probably seeped through by now. 

Pulling on some clean pants and not even needing to glance around to know that he had no clean shirts in his bathroom Ryan took a deep breath and exited the room. He almost head-butted Eric as he did so and had to do a double-take.

“What are you doing?” He asked somewhat harshly, conscious of his half-naked state and Eric’s proximity to him.

“You were taking a long time, I thought you might have climbed out of the window to escape answering my questions.” Eric replied casually.

“Sure because my neighbours probably wouldn’t notice me jumping out of my window. They’re probably all wondering what happened now because of you shooting me.” Ryan muttered angrily.

“It’s not as if the fall would stop you from getting up and walking away.” Eric shot back.

Ryan scowled, pushing past Eric to head for his wardrobe and find a clean shirt to wear. “I needed to make sure I was properly clean Delko.” He lied.

“Oh so it had nothing to do with the conversation you had with daddy?” Eric inquired.

Ryan whirled around to face Eric, his face contorted in anger. “You were eavesdropping? What so you followed me to the bathroom so you could listen to what I did? To see if there was some magic involved in my healing process? To see if I had to dig the bullets you fired into me out of my skin?” He yelled. He advanced on Eric who held his ground. He had left his gun in the living room, he already had all the proof he needed now of Ryan’s inhumanity but that fact alone made him wary of his colleague. Eric didn’t know whether Ryan possessed super strength to go with his ability to heal faster than humans should and he didn’t want to find out.

“I just want to know what’s going on Wolfe.” Eric said softly as Ryan reached him and glared up at him. It was the one advantage that Eric felt he had, extra height over Ryan.

“So you thought you’d eavesdrop…typical really isn’t it? Curiosity is a killer Delko.” Ryan noted.

“Please just tell me what’s going on.” Eric requested.

“I will, while I clean up my living room.” Ryan insisted, forgoing putting on a shirt at the thought of the blood and pushing past Eric to head into his living room and clean up. He was surprised to find that the floor was clean. His eyes, sharpened to find the smallest specks of dirt after years of dealing with his OCD, spotted small droplets of blood still soaked into the wood, but it was evident Eric had tried.

“Yeah I cleaned it up for you.” Eric admitted as he joined Ryan. “It’s probably not as thorough as you’d like but I thought I could take a little stress off you.”

“Oh. Thanks Delko.” 

Ryan was extremely surprised and slightly touched at Eric’s actions and swallowed down his urge to fall to his knees and clean just as thoroughly as he’d like to. He knew despite what Eric said he had only cleaned it up so that he could find out what was going on quicker but it was a nice gesture nonetheless. Ryan sat on one end of his couch and when the leather stuck to his bare skin he became acutely aware that his entire upper-body was on show for Eric, but the other man wasn’t looking at him. He had taken a seat on the opposite end of the couch and was looking at his hands as if he were nervous. 

“Alright then.” Ryan began and Eric looked right at him. “Well you’ve probably guessed that I’m not human.”   
Eric snorted with laughter and rolled his eyes but Ryan ignored him. He had never had to explain this to anyone before, and had only ever heard his father explain it once and he had only been young at the time. He was nervous about Eric’s reaction.  
“I don’t know what to say about what I am,” Ryan continued, breaking eye contact with Eric and staring down at his hands. “I’m not sure if there is actually a name for what I am, for what my family is. I’m immortal, no attempt on my life would ever succeed, even if you chopped off my head or dismembered me or anything. Well I assume that’s true but that’s never been done before.”

“Wolfe!” Eric interrupted. Ryan glanced at him and found him torn between glaring and smirking. “You’re rambling.” He stated calmly.

“Oh right. Well. I’ve never had to explain this before okay? I don’t know what to say.” Ryan muttered, embarrassed. “I guess I should say that I…we…my family and any others like me…have the ability to heal other people. We can…take their wounds and make them ours, healing them and obviously since we heal quickly we’ll be okay. I will be alive forever, there is no way for me to end my life, even if I wanted to.” Ryan trailed off as Eric’s brow furrowed in thought.

“Is that what happened to me?” He asked after a moment. “Did you take my wound from me and heal me?”  
Ryan shook his head. “My dad did it. I’ve never done it before so he offered.”

“Why?” Eric asked, his voice low but Ryan could not tell whether he was angry.

“Well I heard Horatio talking about how you’d asked for Marisol. I was worried about what would happen if you had to go through her death twice. And I wasn’t sure how far back your memory failure went, you could have forgotten Speedle died-.” Ryan stopped suddenly as he mentioned because anger passed over Eric’s face. He didn’t like speaking of Speedle with Ryan for two reasons, one, Ryan didn’t know Speedle and therefore had not right talking about him and two, it made Eric feel guilty because he had given Ryan a really hard time because he had seen him as a replacement for Speedle.

“So you got your dad to cure me.” Eric stated darkly.

“We didn’t cure you Eric, you aren’t diseased.” Ryan snapped. Eric had wanted an explanation and Ryan had been nothing but truthful, even if the thought of Speedle hadn’t exactly been a concern of his until that very moment.

“Wait you can cure people and nothing at all would kill you…” Eric muttered, his brow furrowing again. 

Ryan knew before Eric said anything exactly what his friend was going to say. Marisol had been diseased, she had had cancer and Ryan could have cured it, if he had wanted to. He could have helped Marisol when she had been shot and ensured her survival. Eric was trying to process that and Ryan’s mouth went dry, wondering what Eric’s reaction would be and if he would become violent.

“Ryan why don’t you use this power, this gift you have?” Eric inquired. His voice was void of emotion so Ryan couldn’t gauge Eric’s thoughts.

“I can’t.” He replied shortly.

“Why not?”

“Why do you think Eric? What do you think would happen if I just walked into an ER and healed every single person in there? Or if I revealed I could heal cancer or HIV or any of those horrible things?” Ryan demanded.

“You’d be famous for one.” Eric pointed out.

“I’d be a freak!” Ryan spat. “Everybody would want me for my abilities and nobody would want to know me for any other reasons. I’d be a slave of humanity, used to save the entire human race.”

“Do you have such little faith in humanity?” Eric inquired.

“Don’t talk to me like that!” Ryan hissed. “I trust the few people on Earth that I know I can and you should be thankful you’re one of them after what you did today! My father warned me that if I was ever found out that I would have to leave Miami. I love it here. I love my friends, my job! If it ever got out that I could do any of the things I could I would have to leave.” 

Eric was rather taken aback by the harshness of Ryan’s tone and he went silent. Mulling over what he had just suggested he could see why it would seem selfish to Ryan. He really wanted to ask why Ryan hadn’t used his powers to save Marisol, but the answers would have been the same. Ryan had made it clear that nobody could ever know or he would disappear entirely from the world. Eric didn’t want Ryan to disappear, but he couldn’t help but feel angry, no sad, that there had been a way to save Marisol.

“Eric,” Ryan began and Eric looked up abruptly. He wasn’t used to Ryan using his first name and it sounded strange on his friends lips. “You cannot tell anyone of this.”

Eric said nothing and something close to desperation appeared in Ryan’s eyes.

“Please Eric I’m serious!” He exclaimed, “You cannot tell anyone. Not H, no one. My dad-.”

“Is serious about making him come home if this news ever got out.” Another voice finished and Ryan jumped up to find Esteban stood by the front door to his flat, Ryan’s mother stood next to him, both with their arms folded. Eric stood too, a little thrown. The last time he had seen Ryan’s father he had had white hair and a beard but now he had disguised himself to look younger and Eric had no idea who this man was.

“Dad I-.” Ryan began but Esteban cut him off with one look. Ryan’s mother moved forward towards her son and embraced Ryan.

“I understand that my son is something of an enigma to you, Eric Delko, to the extent that you had to shoot him to prove to yourself that there was something off with him.” Esteban began as Ryan’s mother began to explore Ryan for wounds as Ryan tried to explain that he was fine.

“I am sorry about that Wolfe.” Eric said.

Esteban laughed humourlessly. “Sorry or not you still shot my son. And if you ever, ever tell anyone about Ryan I will reverse what I did for you.”

“Dad!” Ryan cried.

“Do you think threatening me is going to keep me quiet?” Eric growled. Ryan could see this was not going to end well. Eric had a horrible temper and his father baiting him was not a good idea, even if Esteban knew Eric could do nothing to him.

“Stop this Esteban.” Ryan’s mother broke in soothingly. “Threatening the poor boy is going to get us nowhere. Surely we should be appealing to his love for Ryan then his fear of being injured?” She inquired.

Ryan froze. He looked from his mother to Esteban and then to Eric. Eric looked confused, he had no idea what Ryan’s mother was referring to but Ryan was sure that his mother was going to reveal his feelings for Eric, assuming that Eric felt the same way.

“My love for Ryan?” Eric asked. 

“First, I believe introductions are in order.” Ryan’s mother said with a smile. “My name is, for now at least, Francesca. I am Ryan’s mother.” 

Eric took the hand that ‘Francesca’ offered him in slightly shock. Esteban made no move to re-introduce himself so Francesca did so for him.

“My husband Esteban, Ryan’s father.” She supplied. Esteban offered Eric his hand after Francesca elbowed him and Eric shook it nervously.   
“Ryan you obviously know. And you are Eric Delko. Yes we know you, we’ve heard about you from Ryan. Now, Eric, please keep what you know about Ryan, and us of course, to yourself. I mean, I’m sure your love for Ryan as your partner is enough for you to be willing to do so?” Francesca asked softly.

“My love as his partner?” Eric repeated. “I’m not Ryan’s partner.” He said as Ryan said “He’s not my partner mum.” 

“But Ryan, Esteban made it clear to me that you loved Eric here. Surely that love is returned?” Francesca inquired.

“No mum!” Ryan snapped. “Will you two just go away please? I had this situation under control.”

Francesca frowned. She knew Ryan well and she was aware of how she may have inadvertently outed him to Eric because she had been misinformed. Esteban opened his mouth to argue with Ryan but Francesca pinched his skin hard between her nails and his words turned to a pained gasp.

“Of course honey.” She said, “Call us if you need anything.”

Esteban turned to leave when Francesca pulled his arm and Eric was sure he heard her mutter “I told you this was a bad idea,” as they left and pulled the door shut. Had he heard correctly? Was Ryan in love with him? Eric wasn’t quite sure how to process that information. He had never thought about Ryan like that, had merely assumed that any person that had Ryan would be lucky, he could be a great guy. A tense silence had fallen between them and Ryan was shifting nervously on his feet, head down, eyes firmly focused on the floor. 

“I should go.” Eric eventually mumbled. Ryan’s eyes snapped to him and he smiled wryly. 

“I’m sorry about my parents.” He muttered.

“Don’t worry about it,” Eric replied, his voice tight. He had had a lot of information dumped on him in the space of about ten minutes and he was having trouble processing it. Ryan took his tone as disgust and had to bite back a sigh of disappointment. “I won’t tell anyone Wolfe.” Eric added before heading over to the table and grabbing his gun. Ryan opened his flat door for Eric and the Cuban didn’t even look at him as he left. Ryan closed the door behind Eric with a sigh and lent heavily against it. He had a feeling that his work relationship with Eric was going to take a few backwards steps now, if Eric’s reaction at his mother’s words was anything to go by. It was a shame, they had just become friends as well and Ryan wanted it to at least stay that way.

Moving forward from the door Ryan grabbed a cloth, some wood polish, a spray bottle of bleach and filled a bowl with warm, soapy water. Placing them all down next to the part of the floor that had been covered in his blood Ryan grabbed a knife from the counter and knelt down on the floor, resolving to put the issue of Eric out of his mind until he had to deal with him tomorrow.


	5. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months pass from Eric finding out that Ryan loved him and relations between the two CSIs grow unbearable, not only for them but for the team. Ryan decides to take action and tells Horatio that he's leaving and lies about his reason. When Eric finds out he goes to Ryan's flat to try and talk to him, but will Ryan listen to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while since I updated but I was in the thick of my exams so yeah, here is the next chapter. I know I'm not really focusing on cases but I will when, or if, Eric and Ryan get their relationship sorted out. I didn't really feel very motivated for this chapter so it sort of drags a bit but I just wanted to get it finished.   
> Hope you enjoy it.

Eric wasn’t exactly surprised when he realised that Ryan was avoiding him. The day directly after the revelations was a particularly tense one, mostly because Ryan had realised he was actually really annoyed that Eric had shot him. Whenever they interacted Ryan would give short, snappy answers and would do his very best to ignore Eric completely if they were stuck in a lab together. It wasn’t long before Calleigh, Natalia and Horatio had all noticed that something was wrong between them. Even Alexx knew something was wrong because Ryan had snapped at her when she had mentioned Eric – although he had apologised quickly after he had spoken and offered her a rather sheepish smile – and Eric had grimaced when Ryan was mentioned. Their relationship had become what it had been when Ryan had first joined the lab and Eric resented him as Speedle’s replacement.

Eric found himself getting angry over the way Ryan was treating him. Surely it was obvious that he’d be curious over the fact that Ryan could get shot and walk away without even a scar – something he had noticed when he had been watching the wound on Ryan’s stomach heal – and Ryan had been evasive. To the entire lab his recovery was much more amazing because every single one of them believed that Ryan had been wearing a vest. And to top it all off Eric now knew that Ryan loved him, according to his mother at least. Well what was he supposed to think? Sure he had experimented with guys, but that had been back when he was a teenager and Eric was definitely sure he liked women. He didn’t have anything against men liking men, but it did make him feel uncomfortable knowing that Ryan loved him – or thought he did – and that definitely didn’t help the situation. Eric found that he would continually glance over his shoulder to make sure that Ryan wasn’t staring at him, checking him out or daydreaming. It was stupid really, with Ryan as angry as he seemed to be there was no way he was staring at Eric when he seemed to be going out of his way to avoid him. But still, Eric found it hard to accept that a man loved him. He couldn’t explain it to himself without thinking he sounded homophobic, but he really wasn’t. He had gay friends, had been to gay night clubs and occasionally flirted back with the men that had come onto him, but it had never led anywhere. Eric was sure that Natalia still liked him, even though that relationship was done and he had an inkling that there might be strong feelings for him coming from Calleigh, but it just felt different knowing it was a man this time. Maybe it was because he didn’t have experience with loving a man? He couldn’t explain it and he wasn’t about to explain it either.

After a week or so Ryan’s anger seemed to have faded and he didn’t avoid Eric as much – even if he wouldn’t look him in the eye – which Eric was thankful for. Horatio hadn’t been impressed by how they had both been acting and Eric was sure that if it had continued both he and Ryan would have been chastised by their boss.   
Things however, did not get any better with Ryan and during the next month or so Ryan seemed jittery and jumpy around Eric and his OCD was acting up more than usually. If Eric moved one little thing in Ryan’s lab from the place Ryan had put it Ryan’s jaw would clench and he would pause in whatever he was doing to move it back. The glass tables of his lab sparkled, as did the walls and the technology within it.

Two months passed and Eric spent the two months trying to figure out what had the younger CSI so spooked around him alone.

_He’s afraid_ , Eric realised one night as he changed in the locker room after clocking out for the night. It had been a long day and everyone was tired but Ryan had stayed behind and requested to talk to Horatio. _He’s afraid that I’m going to tell someone his secrets. That’s why he’s been so jumpy around me particularly._

He wasn’t sure how he felt knowing that he had such power over Ryan, especially when Ryan wasn’t human, but he was sure now that he definitely wanted to talk this out with Ryan because it was not good for their relationship, especially when Ryan flinched away from a simple clap on the shoulder that wouldn’t have previously bothered him and seemed to shrink into himself whenever Eric came up in conversation.

Ryan stood by the door of the locker room, half hidden in shadows, watching Eric contemplate something deeply. He wished he had listened to Esteban now. Not only had he fallen in love with his colleague and a friend but he had given Eric extreme leverage over him. He could do anything to Ryan now, order Ryan to do anything and Ryan would have to do it or risk having his secret revealed. People would laugh first, they’d assume Eric was having problems because of the bullet still lodged in his brain, but then they’d start to notice things that backed up what Eric had said, or Eric would do something extreme to prove it to them. Ryan knew he could not live like this anymore. Holding back a sigh he turned his back on Eric and walked off to find Horatio.

Eric glanced around when he thought he heard footsteps but found nobody there. He felt a strange case of déjà vu, that someone he knew had been silently watching him but was gone when he looked for them. That had happened in hospital, he had known that his friends had been there but each time he had woken up he had been alone.

“I believe you wanted to see me, Ryan?” Horatio posed his words as a question but Ryan knew it was a statement.

“Yeah H I did.” Ryan murmured. He had asked Esteban to meet him here and he cast a furtive glance around to see if he had arrived yet. The lift arrived as he looked at it and Ryan had to suppress a jump. Typically Esteban arrived just when Ryan needed him for his father was exiting the lift. Looking around Esteban spotted Ryan and headed for him, smiling politely at Horatio when he entered the office.

“Horatio, this is my father, Esteban Wolfe.” Ryan continued. 

Esteban held a hand out to Horatio and his smile became warm and charming. Horatio inclined his head as he shook Esteban’s hand and Ryan wasn’t exactly surprised to see that Esteban’s small use of charm did not work on Horatio.

“Horatio Caine, my son speaks very highly of you.” Esteban said and Ryan fought back a blush.

“It’s a shame I cannot say the same,” Horatio replied smoothly. Esteban cast a glance at Ryan and though it did not show on his face Ryan knew he was asking whether he had bad-  
mouthed him to his boss.   
“That is to say that Ryan has rarely mentioned you to me at all.” Horatio supplied to clarify what he meant and Esteban shook his head with a fond smile.

“Horatio there is something I need to tell you.” Ryan blurted out. If he didn’t tell Horatio now he never would and if there was anyone he could trust with his secret it was Horatio. Horatio gestured for them both to take a seat as Esteban threw Ryan a warning look. Ryan ignored it and sat, Esteban following gracefully.

“I’m all ears Ryan.” Horatio said, eyes switching between Esteban – who was trying to look calm and collected but the angry warning still blazed in his eyes – and Ryan – who was extremely nervous and not a little sad at his decision.

“Well I’m not sure if you knew this but I’m gay.” Ryan began. Esteban very nearly did not manage to hold back a strangled noise of surprise even if he did manage to keep a blank face. Horatio took the information better than Esteban, who knew Ryan was gay but had not expected that to be the thing he was admitting to Horatio.

“I was not aware Ryan.” Horatio murmured. “But it is a not a problem.”

“Well the thing is it’s become one.” Ryan disagreed. “Recently I thought that I had been receiving signals from Delko that he was interested in me, fleeting things, I’ll spare you the details of it but I was wrong.” He continued.

Horatio raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak.

“Please H, I’m not finished.” Ryan added hastily, “Delko didn’t do anything wrong, he was just a bit surprised and now I feel he isn’t very comfortable working around me because of that and I feel a little ostracised. Um, I don’t want anything to happen to Delko because of this, it’s my fault really, I know relationships within the lab aren’t exactly approved of, but I was just wanted to let you know that I’m leaving.”

Horatio had not been expecting Ryan to say that and for a moment he was silent as he processed what Ryan had said. Ryan looked down into his lap when he was done. It was all lies, well, mostly lies, but Ryan did not feel comfortable working in the lab with someone that held so much power over him, it would be better for him to leave.

“This is…unexpected and sad to say the least Ryan.” Horatio finally said, “And I can say that you will definitely be missed if you do decide to leave.” Ryan wasn’t sure if he was disappointed that Horatio wasn’t fighting for him to stay but really, he wasn’t surprised. Horatio wouldn’t show what he was really feeling, not yet anyway, and he would accept Ryan’s decision, especially after the reasons he had given.

“I want you to know Ryan that if you ever decide to return to us there will always be a place for you in this lab. No questions asked, if you want to return the job will be yours.” Horatio added.

“Can you do that?” Esteban inquired. Ryan turned his head to look at his father with one eyebrow raised. He assumed Horatio could do that somehow or he wouldn’t suggest it, but Esteban didn’t actually know Horatio or anything to do with the politics of the Crime Lab.  
Horatio smiled. “Of course I can. Ryan is a very good CSI and I hope that one day he’ll be comfortable enough to return to us. The lab won’t be the same without him.” 

Esteban smiled and only Ryan could see the sadness behind it. Esteban was happy that Ryan had found a place to fit in, even if it was in a world he didn’t belong in but he was sad also, because Ryan would have to watch it all decay and die around him without changing.

“Is it okay if I leave now H?” Ryan asked.

“Absolutely Ryan.” Horatio replied swiftly. “I’ll send you the paperwork and you can send it back. It’ll take a week or so, please don’t leave Miami in that time. I’ll have to ask for you badge and weapon.” 

“They’re in my locker.” Ryan informed him. Horatio nodded. “I’ll be at my dad’s house.” Ryan continued.

“I’ll give you the address.” Esteban put in. Horatio handed him a pen and paper and Esteban scribbled down the address he was staying in with Ryan’s mother.

“Please don’t tell anyone the address Horatio. I’ll say my own goodbyes.” Ryan requested.

“I won’t tell anyone Ryan. Good luck wherever you go.” Horatio murmured. Ryan stood, Esteban followed and Horatio eventually joined them. Ryan held out his hand and Horatio shook it firmly, meeting Ryan’s eyes and the young ex-CSI was shocked to see the sadness in them. He didn’t want to upset Horatio, but he knew that what he had experienced over the last couple of months would probably continue on and on and he couldn’t live like that, or work like that. Eric had power over him now and Ryan couldn’t deal with that.   
The entire Crime Lab would be affected by his and Eric’s relationship; it was just the way that they dealt with their anger around each other.

“Goodbye for now Horatio.” Ryan said, holding back tears at Horatio’s sad smile.

“Goodbye Ryan.” Horatio replied.

Esteban held the office door open for Ryan and then shook Horatio’s hand before following his son out of the office and down the stairs. Ryan was silent but Esteban could see he was tense and he knew that Ryan wanted to cry.

“Do you want me to drive you home?” He asked quietly.

Ryan shook his head.

“There is one person I need to speak to.” He replied. He would call Calleigh, he didn’t think he could face her to tell her the same lies he had told Horatio. He was sure Horatio didn’t believe him anyway but he had accepted his excuse but Calleigh, well Ryan was sure that Calleigh wouldn’t accept that excuse and would want more information. Alexx, however, was a person he needed to tell face to face or she would never let him hear the end of it.

“Is it that medical woman?” Esteban asked, following close behind Ryan as he entered the locker room, luckily empty now, and watched as Ryan opened his locker and gathered the few belongings he kept in there, leaving his guns and badge in there for Horatio to collect.

“Her name is Alexx.” Ryan snapped. 

“Yes Alexx, she came to see you when you first got out of hospital.” Esteban said softly.

“She did?” Ryan asked. 

“Yes. She was waiting at your apartment.” Esteban informed his son.

Ryan smiled. Typical Alexx, trying to make sure that he was okay. 

“Well I want to tell her face to face.” Ryan said. Esteban nodded and followed Ryan again as he left the locker room and headed towards the morgue. The lab was full of the night-shift CSIs and they gave Esteban and Ryan strange looks as they walked through the lab but both Esteban and Ryan ignored them. 

Luckily for Ryan, Alexx was still down in the morgue cleaning up. She smiled widely when she saw Ryan enter and went to welcome him when she saw Esteban. Recognition flashed briefly in her eyes, but Esteban knew she wasn’t entirely sure because he had had a beard and white hair last time she had seen him.

“What’s going on honey?” Alexx asked.

“I believe you’ve met my dad, Esteban Wolfe.” Ryan began.

Alexx’s eyes widened and she looked at Esteban with a sceptical expression. “And where is your beard and white hair?” She demanded of him.

“My dad is somewhat of an actor.” Ryan interjected quickly before Esteban could say anything. Alexx and Esteban looked at him with twin expressions of disbelief. Ryan knew it was a rather lame excuse but he couldn’t think of anything else.

“He works in the theatre, it’s not very well known but it’s a theatre that specialises in Greek plays, tragedy, comedy, satirical-.” Ryan continued before Alexx laughed and shook her head.

“Only a devoted father would go and get his son out of hospital wearing full beard and white hair from a play.” She laughed. 

Ryan laughed too, though the sound did not contain any humour. Esteban merely smiled.

“He was playing a member of the chorus.” Ryan added rather lamely to try and explain the beard.

“When I got the call that Ryan had been shot I was half way through getting changed back into my normal clothes. The beard and the hair come off last because they have to put a glue dissolving liquid on both of them and let them work while we get changed. You should come to a show sometime.” Esteban explained smoothly, flashing Alexx with a charming smile. His charm worked on Alexx more than it had on Horatio and she smiled warmly at him.

“Well that explains a lot.” She said, “Now, why are you down here sugar?” She directed her question at Ryan who had been looking around the morgue sadly.

“I have news.” He began when Esteban cleared his throat. 

“Oh?”

“I’m…I’m leaving.” Ryan blurted out. 

“What?” Alexx asked, incredulously, “You fooling with me?”

“No Alexx I’m really leaving. The reasons are kind of personal and I’m afraid you’ll overreact if you knew.” Ryan said firmly, “But I’m going. I can’t work here anymore. Horatio said that if I want to I can return and the job will be mine, but for now I can’t stay here.” 

“Ryan honey,” Alexx began to say but Ryan shook his head.

“I’m sorry Alexx.”

Alexx did not try to say anything but merely folded Ryan into a hug and squeezed him tightly. Ryan hugged her back just as tightly. Alexx kissed Ryan’s forehead and grasped either side of his face and stared him straight in the eye.

“Is this to do with Eric?” She asked quietly.

Not surprised that she knew Ryan smiled, “He might be a part of it.” He admitted.

“If he did something to you Ryan-.” Alexx began and Ryan shook his head vigorously.

“No Alexx he didn’t do anything.” He said forcefully.

Esteban managed to turn a snort of disbelief into a cough but Ryan ignored him. Alexx still seemed suspicious and unhappy about the whole situation but she wasn’t about to argue with Ryan, it was clear he had made up his mind.

“You keep in touch, you hear me? I don’t want you to disappear off the face of the Earth.” Alexx ordered as they pulled out of the hug completely and Ryan went to stand next to Esteban.

“Don’t worry Alexx I’ve got your number, I won’t just disappear. I’m staying in Miami for about a week anyway, Horatio is going to send me all the paperwork.” He informed her and Alexx smiled warmly.

“I’m going to miss you baby.” She murmured and went over to Ryan to give him another crushing hug. Ryan returned it again and blinked back his tears.

“I’m going to miss you too Alexx. I swear if I feel up to coming back here I will Alexx, I swear.” Ryan promised her.

“I know sugar. You come and visit.” She told him.

Ryan nodded, a lump forming in his throat as he saw Alexx blinking back tears of her own.

“I’ll make sure he’ll come and visit.” Esteban piped up and smiled reassuringly at Alexx who returned the smile half-heartedly. 

“Come on Ryan, let’s get you home.” Esteban continued and wrapped an arm around Ryan’s shoulders before leading him out of the morgue.

Ryan did not speak as Esteban led him to his car and pushed him into the passenger seat. He wordlessly held out his keys for Esteban to take, fastened his seatbelt and turned his face to stare out of the window.

“Ryan-.” Esteban began.

“Don’t. Don’t tell me that I should have listened to you all along.” Ryan snapped with his voice thick as he still fought his tears.

“I wasn’t going to say that.” Esteban said softly. “I was going to offer my help, in any way I could. I know you really like the life you’ve built for yourself here and it is partially your mother’s fault that it has to end, for now at least. We should have realised that this Delko did not have feelings for you or you both would have probably acted on them by now, but you know how your mother can get.”

“Yeah I know.” Ryan sighed. “Look it’s for the best really isn’t it? Eric knows what I am, he has a power over me that he shouldn’t have and I can’t stay near him knowing that if he wanted to he could use that hold over me. And knowing that he knows I love him and the way he looks at me now…it’s too much to bear. I know it’s for the best, I know you think it’s for the best and I’m willing to leave.”

Esteban did not reply, glancing at his son to see him wiping tears from his eyes.

“We’ll stay in Miami for the week it takes you to fill out the paperwork and then we’ll take you back home to try and help you forget about what happened here.” Esteban eventually said. Ryan made a strangled noise in reply and Esteban knew that that symbolised that the conversation was over.

/

Eric wondered why Ryan’s lab was empty when he came into work the following morning. Maybe the other CSI was ill or out on a call, but they usually got sent out on calls together. Calleigh appeared from the break room so Eric made a bee-line for her to ask her if she knew where Ryan was. When he reached her the look she gave him told Eric that she was not impressed with him, but he couldn’t think of anything that he had done that could have annoyed her that much. Well his attitude around Ryan hadn’t exactly been brilliant recently, but it wasn’t his entire fault.

“Hey Calleigh,” He began to say but she held up her hand to stop him. Feeling affronted Eric was about to snap at her when he turned and saw Horatio approaching them and he realised why she had made him stop.

“I need to talk to you both.” Horatio murmured and beckoned for them to follow him to his office.

“Horatio I got a call from Ryan, what’s going on?” Calleigh asked as they walked quickly.

“I’ll explain in a minute Calleigh.” Horatio replied.

Eric glanced at Calleigh but she didn’t look back at him. What had Ryan told her? Had he told her about what Eric had done to him? No, he couldn’t have, he made Eric swear not to tell anyone so there is no way he’d tell Calleigh. He stepped back so she could enter Horatio’s office before him and took a seat when she did.

“What did Ryan tell you on the phone Calleigh?” Horatio asked quietly.

“He said he was leaving the lab.” She replied immediately.

“What?!” Eric demanded. Both Horatio and Calleigh ignored him.

“Ryan came to me last night before he went home and told me that for personal reasons that he can no longer work in this lab. I wanted to inform both of you personally, but evidently Ryan felt it important to tell you Calleigh. He also told Alexx.” Horatio informed them and both Eric and Calleigh noticed that Horatio was rambling a little bit. In the time Ryan had been there at the lab they had all grown close to him, eventually, when they had all accepted him and Horatio was evidently sad to see Ryan go.

Eric was angry that Ryan had not told him personally when he had told Horatio, Calleigh and Alexx, but a part of him was not surprised. The months after Ryan’s revelation had been rocky for them, their relationship had not been perfect and Eric knew the majority of the blame fell on him because of how he had reacted to the information he had been so desperate to learn. 

“Calleigh there is a body down in the morgue that I need you to go and help Alexx process. Natalia and I gathered all the evidence from the scene this morning so she can fill you in on the scene on the way down.” Horatio finally spoke again and Calleigh nodded as she stood and left the room without even a backwards glance. 

Eric made to stand as well but Horatio fixed him with his piercing stare. “I did not dismiss you Eric.” He said quietly.

“What is it H?” Eric asked.

“Ryan made a few accusations against you Eric.” Horatio admitted, his voice still quiet and Eric’s eyes widened. Had Ryan told Horatio everything that had happened between them? Was he in trouble for shooting Ryan? That was a stupid question, if Ryan had told Horatio that Eric had shot him he’d have been arrested by now.

“Whatever he said I did, I didn’t.” Eric said when Horatio’s words had settled in.

“I’m not here to judge that Eric, I don’t want another mess for this crime lab.” Horatio replied, “But I just want you to know that if you have a problem with Mr. Wolfe you need to sort that out within the week, his father informed me that they are leaving Miami as soon as the paperwork is sorted out between me and Ryan. He assured me that one day he may return here to come back to work and it would be easier for him to return if there was nothing hanging between you.” He continued.

Eric nodded and made to leave the room. Horatio did not say anything to stop him this time, but he watched as Eric left his office and stood for a moment before hurrying to the lift and jabbing at the button to call one. Horatio smiled. Eric did not have his permission to leave as such, but he was glad that the man was taking action.  
Eric’s head was spinning a little when he finally got to his car. What was he thinking? He couldn’t just turn up at Ryan’s door, the other CSI was sure not to see him. Why had he implicated him in the reasons why he was leaving? Was it his dad? Was Esteban forcing Ryan to leave his job and given him the reasons to give? It wouldn't surprise Eric, Esteban had said that he would force Ryan to move if it ever got out what he was. Eric hadn’t said a word though, he was the only one who knew so what was going on? He had to speak to Ryan.

Getting in his car Eric tried to swallow down the anger he was feeling at Ryan’s implications. Horatio may have not told him the details but he could guess from the disapproval in Horatio’s tone. Taking deep breaths Eric concentrated on his driving and getting the directions right to Ryan’s apartment building. The younger man’s car was not outside, but Eric didn’t give that much thought, there was a car there he didn’t recognise and something told him that it belonged to Esteban. It was bigger than the car Ryan drove and was full of boxes. Ryan was moving and he was using his father’s car. Eric pulled up alongside this car and slammed his own car door once he had climbed out. He wasn’t doing a very good job of controlling his anger so he decided to take the stairs up to Ryan’s apartment to give him a little more time to calm down; he did not want to fight with Ryan.

The door to Ryan’s apartment was ajar so Eric went in straight away, it wasn’t as if he were a stranger and he ignored the part of him that told him he was the one person Ryan probably did not want to see. Boxes of Ryan’s belongings were lined neatly up by the door, so typical of Ryan to be such a neat mover, Eric thought wryly with a small smile. The living room and kitchen were both empty so Eric moved on to check Ryan’s bedroom and bathroom. 

Nothing. 

Ryan would not leave his door ajar unless he was there, Eric was sure of that since the CSI was too methodical for his own good so the only thing Eric could guess was that Ryan had seen him coming and was hiding from his somewhere. 

“Look if you’re here Ryan I just want to talk to you.” Eric called out.

Ryan was indeed there, he was above Eric, his hands and feet pressed hard against either wall of the corridor that connected his bedroom and living room, his back pressed against the roof. He was glad he had the upper body strength for this, he didn’t want to fall and let Eric know the extent he had gone to just to avoid him.

“H told me that you’re leaving and it has something to do with me. I wanted to say I’m sorry.” Eric continued.

Ryan blinked in surprise. He had expected Eric to come and find him to shout at him for lying to Horatio, especially considering what he had said about Eric. He had not expected an apology from the man.

“Wolfe come on, I don’t want you to leave Miami with things bad between us.” Eric tried again and began wondering if Ryan was indeed even there. Everything Eric knew about Ryan pointed to the CSI being here but what did Eric really know about him? The first time he had seen Ryan’s dad he had had a white beard and white hair and yet he had changed his appearance so easily. What if their personalities were the same and Ryan was just acting? 

Sighing Eric dug through his pockets and found one of his business cards. It would do for his purpose. Pulling a pen from a different pocket Eric began to scribble an apology and a wish to meet Ryan before he left Miami so they could sort things out. As Eric was busy with that Ryan slowly climbed down from where he was pressed to the ceiling, holding his breath as the walls creaked from the pressure. Eric did not look up, too busy writing his note so when he looked up and saw Ryan standing behind him, running a hand through his hair and looking rather out of breath he jumped out of his skin and cursed. Ryan held back a smile as he regarded his Cuban colleague.

“Ryan, I’ve been calling you where were you?” Eric asked.

“Ignoring you and hoping you’d go away.” Ryan replied, avoiding answering the actual question as to where he had been.

“Well you can’t scare me away that easily Wolfe.” Eric smirked, though anger was still coursing through his veins.

Ryan shook his head. “You said you wanted to make things right before I leave. How are you doing to do that?”

Eric took a breath and rubbed at his eyes with his hands. 

“I’m going to apologise to your face for everything I did. Shooting you, treating you how I have for the past couple of months, everything.” Eric began.

“Yeah Eric the time has passed for an apology alone to make things right.” Ryan interrupted before Eric could continue with what he wanted to say.   
“Seriously.” He maintained when Eric raised an eyebrow at him.

“So what exactly do you want me to do?” Eric inquired.

“I don’t know Eric.” Ryan said. “I don’t know. Maybe cut the crap, stop treating me like you have and perhaps take me out for a dinner before I leave.” He suggested with a smile.

“Seriously?” Eric asked.

“Why not?” Ryan countered. “You shot me, twice. Then just because you choose to believe my mother you treat me like shit for three months-.”

“Wait what do you mean believe your mother? Was she lying?” Eric asked quickly.

It was Ryan’s turn to take a breath now and when he had he looked Eric straight in the eyes and for a moment was lost for words. He had always found Eric extremely beautiful, especially his eyes but he had been avoiding them for three months and now, looking into them again, he remembered every single reason why he loved them.

“Wolfe.”

“Yeah. Oh. No, she wasn’t lying Eric, I do love you. I have for a while and I’ve been keeping it secret for a long time. It just sort of…slipped out to my mum and well, she just assumed you felt the same, which I always knew you didn’t, or wouldn’t.” He admitted. It felt strange admitting it to Eric, especially since it was not the way he had imagined he would do it. Ryan had assumed he would admit his love for Eric when Eric realised he loved him too and they were doing something romantic, not standing in his flat while he was getting ready to leave Miami.

Eric was silent for a while as he processed Ryan’s words. It was hard to accept, but he thought that he could, really. As long as Ryan didn’t try and win his affections, or force his own upon him he decided he could deal with it. It probably wasn’t going to make Ryan stay, but it might help settle things between them.

“I can deal with that Ryan.” Eric told him. “I know it isn’t going to make you stay but I hope that you can accept that as truth and it’ll help your decision about coming back in time. I’m probably never going to love you back, but that’s only because I’m not gay. You’d be an amazing catch if I were.”

Ryan laughed and Eric breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn’t known how Ryan would react to that but he was glad it was a good reaction.

“Thanks Eric it means a lot to know. I still have to leave, I just feel that I do you know? We need some time apart I think, I need some time apart from all this. I will come back, I promise.” Ryan said after he had stopped laughing.

“You better, Ryan. Now, what were you saying about dinner?”


	6. Speedle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed since Ryan left Miami and Eric has carried on living as normally as possible. However the newest case that Eric is working takes an interesting turn when he sees Speedle, who has been dead for a long time. This 'chance encounter' ends up helping Eric more than he thought and after seeing Ryan for the first time in a year, albeit only for five minutes, Eric is determined to figure out his feelings and hope Ryan is still interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of an interlude in the story, even though it's the longest chapter I think. It sort of deals with episode 6.4, and generally follows that canon, but with a bit of a twist on the ending. 
> 
> http://www.skifrance.co.uk/alpe-d-huez/chalet-altiport/fact-file  
> Follow this link for more info on the Chalet that Ryan is staying in.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

~One year later.~

Calleigh approached Eric and asked him to get her up to date with the case details so far and Eric did, explaining that there was one dead and one critical. The two of them joked a lot but then as Eric looked past her as she observed the burnt out car standing on the beach he saw Speedle stood there, quite a way away from the crime scene, looking at him. Speedle was dead, Eric remembered that quite clearly, he remembered the call, he remembered the funeral, he remembered everything. There was no way Speedle was there. But he could see him stood there.

Eric stood slowly and Calleigh, concerned by the look on his face, turned to look at the spot where he was. She saw nothing.

Turning back to Eric, Calleigh observed him with concern.

“Are you okay?” She inquired.

Eric took a moment to compose an answer. Speedle could not be there, he was dead.

“Yeah, nah I’m fine.” He eventually said.

Calleigh did not look convinced. It was probably the slight frown that Eric wore that did not sell it to her.

“You don’t look fine.” She said, her face showing her scepticism at Eric’s answer. Could this be to do with Ryan? Calleigh knew that Eric thought he was hiding it well but since Ryan had left the CSI had seemed a little lost. Perhaps it was because Ryan had taken the place of Speedle in some ways, when both Eric and Ryan had gotten over their enmity they had become extremely close and yet Ryan had left now. True, he was still alive, but he had left all the same.

“I just stood up too fast, that’s all.” Eric lied. The last thing he needed was for everyone to think he was going insane.

“Alright,” Calleigh finally replied with a smile and did not push it further. Instead, she turned and walked away from him, around the other side of the car.

Eric glanced back to the place where he had seen Speedle and found that his friend had disappeared. Shaking his head Eric took a breath and got back to work, trying to find out what had happened to their victims.

That was until Calleigh cornered him again in the lab. Mike had dropped off the photos he had taken of the crime scene to Calleigh and the first picture was one of Eric looking shocked and slightly afraid. Eric asked her what the photos were of.

“You.” She replied softly, “I thought you looked like you’d seen a ghost out there.”

“Don’t worry about me.” Eric stated with a small sigh.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed Eric. Even with your miraculous recovery and the time that has elapsed since then without a problem the doctor said that that could change.” Calleigh said to reassure Eric.

For a moment Eric was confused as to what she was talking about until he realised she was referring to his bullet wound. That hadn’t bothered him once, whatever Ryan’s dad had done, he had done it well and Eric had suffered no side effects. He highly doubted that was the problem, but maybe, maybe it only worked well when Esteban was close to him, in Miami, and now he had gone the side effects were coming back. Why else would he be seeing Speedle? He had never hallucinated before. 

“Calleigh I’m fine, I told you that wound doesn’t bother me.” He informed her.

“You did. It’s still strange to accept that you can be perfectly fine after being shot in the head. But Eric, it’s me. What did you see out there?” She asked.  
Eric had to suppress a grin as Calleigh continued to push it. He should have known she would not let up about this.

“I saw evidence of arson.” Eric said, trying to bring the conversation onto the case and not his own personal life. He would figure out why he was seeing Speedle alone, he didn’t need anyone worrying about him.

Before Calleigh could come up with a response the computer gave them a suspect and the case moved on.

Alexx found evidence that it was a botched double suicide that killed the girl and critically injured the guy and so Horatio decided to send Eric back to the scene to find out what it was they missed.

As he walked up Eric saw Speedle standing at the opposite stretch of crime scene tape, hands in his pockets, waiting for him. Eric smiled, though it was hardly noticeable and made his way towards Speedle. It was good to see his old friend again, even if, peculiarly, seeing Speedle made him think of Ryan.

“Tim,” Eric began. He was smiling properly, as was Speedle. “It was you this morning.”

Speedle nodded in reply.

“It’s been a long time.” Eric added.

Again Speedle nodded and looked away from Eric. Just as Eric was beginning to fear that he was just hallucinating and Speedle couldn’t speak the dead CSI turned back to look at him with a grin.

“Yes it has.”

“Why are you here?” Eric asked. It hurt so much to see Speedle now, and talk to him. Eric could feel his heart racing with the joy but his brain was protesting. He suddenly wanted to run, to get away from Speedle and the conversation they were about to have and be alone. Speedle was dead, he was dead, there was no way Eric could talk to him. And Eric knew, he knew that if he stayed there and talked and listened to Speedle when it was over it would only hurt worse knowing that it never happened, it was never going to happen and Speedle was still lying in his cold grave.

“I figured you could use my help.” Speedle said, bringing Eric from falling inside the sorrow that was building.

“I mean, you always did right?” Speed added with another smile.

Eric laughed. It felt good to laugh, it was almost like old times when they two of them had bantered away, comparing cases, trying to decide who had the better case.

“Alright then, help. What am I missing?” Eric asked.

“What’s the first thing you learn on the job?” Speedle asked.

“How to pad your time card.” Eric replied. He wanted to keep the jokes going, he knew Speedle was being serious but he missed the way anything could be a joke between them, everything except the cases.

“The second thing.” Speedle said as though encouraging a rookie. 

Eric admitted to himself that he was a little confused about where this was going but he replied nonetheless.  
“Every person who enters a crime scene brings something in and takes something away.” He answered, all traces of laughter gone from his expression and tone.

“Even before we call it a scene.” Speedle added.

“What are you saying, someone took evidence before we even arrived?” Eric asked. It did and had happened before, Eric knew that, but it was strange discussing this with Speedle. Speedle just looked at Eric with a soft smile on his face, eyes a little narrowed against the sea breeze.

“Then how do I find something that’s not even here?” Eric asked. Speedle had offered him help and now he was going to help him.

“Just because you can’t see something, doesn’t mean it’s not there.” Speedle replied.

Eric was about to say something in anger about Speedle talking in riddles but then it truly hit him what his friend had just said. Speedle was dead, his body was rotting but that did not mean he wasn’t there. Eric remembered him and therefore Speedle lived on through that. The lab loved him, and he lived on through that. They may not talk about him, but they thought about him.  
The same went for Ryan as well. He wasn’t there but Eric felt like he was. Sometimes he would turn around in the lab about to make a joke with Ryan only to find himself alone, or facing a lab tech who looked concerned and sometimes afraid. Just what was Speedle helping him with exactly?

Before Eric could say anything Speedle turned and walked away, ducking under the yellow tape and Eric, not knowing what else he could do, followed him. Speedle took up a spot on the rocks that jutted out into the sea, away from the sandy cliff Eric was stood on and when Eric looked down he found a pipe coiled up there, which he realised on closer inspection was a burnt piece of tubing. He said that out loud to himself, or was it for Speedle’s benefit? The CSI must have known it was there to lead Eric to it, but how?

Eric slipped gloves on and picked up the tube. 

“It’s got to be from the crime scene.” He murmured. “Speedle-.” Eric began, standing and turning to find nobody there. Eric cast glances around desperately, trying to see where Speedle had wandered off too and found nothing, no one, he was alone.  
“Thanks for the help.” He sighed.

The case after that became a little more complicated for the CSIs as they realised both victims were in debt to Liberty Coast Credit and the fact that the tube that Eric had found was used to pump carbon monoxide into the car, which meant it was murder, not suicide.

And then Calleigh found Speedle’s credit card in the seatbelt fastener of a hummer.

“I knew it.” Eric said, nodding his head in understanding. There was no way Speedle could be dead now, not if his credit card was in the hummer.

“What is going on?” Calleigh asked. She was even more concerned now. The case had taken many twists and turns and she was worried that Eric was indeed feeling side-effects of his wound and had been hiding them but now, now she was sure that Eric was hiding something else from her, something bigger.

“Nothing.” Eric replied. He couldn’t tell Calleigh he had seen Speedle. He was dead. There was no way he had survived that.

_Ryan survived a bullet wound to the chest and your shot to the stomach._ Eric had heard that small voice in his head before. It had eaten away at him when he had heard Ryan’s story about how he had been wearing a vest and it had eventually driven him to shoot Ryan just to confirm that he was right. Could Speedle be like Ryan? Surely he wouldn’t have hidden from them all? He couldn’t have hidden from Eric, they were…or had been best friends, Speedle would have come and told him. Or would he? Ryan had left everything he loved just because Eric knew about what he was, could it be that Speedle wanted to tell him but couldn’t because he was afraid of Eric’s reaction, afraid that he and Eric could not have had a secret friendship?

“Look,” Calleigh said rather firmly and Eric broke out of his thoughts, “Eric if we are going to be working together you have to talk to me.” She said.

Eric licked his lips before glancing at her. Calleigh had a determined look on her face and Eric was sure that she would understand if he told her but something compelled him to lie to her again.

“I told you it’s nothing.”

“Does it have something to do with me and Jake, is there a problem?” She asked and Eric could see the hurt in her eyes at the possibility and he was almost glad that what she was suggesting was the furthest thing from the truth.

“No Calleigh, don’t be ridiculous.” He muttered. 

“Well you’ve been acting strange with me all day so what else am I supposed to think?” She asked, her tone accusative now. 

Eric stared hard at the steering wheel and wondered if he should tell her. He didn’t want her to think he was mad at her, or upset because she had found happiness because he wasn’t. 

“Let’s just forget about it.” Was his eventual answer and mentally he kicked himself for avoiding answering her again. Calleigh was his friend, she had been Speedle’s friend, she would understand.

“Can I have Speedle’s card please?” He requested.

Calleigh handed it over to him and Eric knew without looking that she was not impressed with him.

When Eric managed to be alone he got out his phone and called Miami Mutual Bank to find out what was going on and if Speedle’s credit card had been used recently. The bank told him that Speedle’s account had been active for two weeks but was stumped when he was asked for a password which would allow him further information. 

He did not really have much time to dwell on it because they found out that their female victim had been sleeping with the manager of the Credit Company that she was in debt with. Approaching him at the university a shooting happened and their suspect was shot to death, leaving Eric and Calleigh with even more questions than before.

And again now, Eric saw Speedle stood just outside the crime tape and he called out to him, ignoring Frank’s words rather rudely, but seeing Speedle combined with the fact that his credit card was being used made Eric sure that Speedle was there and he wanted to know why his friend kept appearing and the disappearing again.

A hand touched his shoulder and Eric jumped.

“Eric,” Alexx said softly, “What’s going on?” The concern she felt was evident on her face and Eric looked at her as if she were mad, couldn’t she see that Speedle was right there?

He lied to her just like he lied to Calleigh and found a perfect excuse when he found a leaf with a bullet hole in it. Alexx was not convinced he could tell, and she told him that if he wanted to talk he was to find her. It was a nice change, for the first month or so after Ryan had left Alexx had not been impressed with Eric, or happy to be around him and she had made it clear whenever he was there but slowly her anger had faded and they had fallen back into their old friendship. What Eric didn’t know was that Calleigh had phoned Ryan and told him that Alexx had not taken him leaving well and Ryan had come back to Miami and told Alexx that she should lay off Eric, it wasn’t his fault and the two of them had made peace before he left. To hear her offering to help him again made Eric want to smile despite how confused he felt inside.

Calleigh and Eric finally found the evidence that led them to the shooter and Eric found himself outside of Speedle’s locker, with the door open and Speedle’s badge in his hands.

That was how Horatio found him.

“You’re looking in Speed’s locker Eric.” Horatio said to announce that he was there. 

Eric glanced at him and shut the door.

Sighing Eric faced Horatio. “Out of respect I haven’t touched it since he was shot.” He said, “But now his wallet’s missing.”

Horatio did not seem fazed by this news but Eric knew his boss well enough to know that Horatio did not always react emotionally to all news.

“What do you think happened?” Horatio asked.

“Well, maybe he took it.” Eric suggested. “There has been some activity on his credit card.” He added.

“Eric, when someone that is important to us leaves us it can be difficult to accept they’re gone.” Horatio said quietly, looking up at Eric as he spoke while he messed with his sunglasses. 

Eric was formulating an answer, deciding to tell Horatio what he had kept from both Calleigh and Alexx when Ryan flashed into his mind again. _Why do I keep doing that?_ Eric wondered, _this is about Speedle not Ryan. He isn’t as important to me as Speedle was so why do I keep thinking about him?_  
Pushing his thoughts of Ryan to the back of his mind Eric took a quiet breath.

“This is different,” He informed Horatio, “I know this sounds crazy but he pointed me in the direction of that tube, he solved this case.”

“You solved the case.” Horatio corrected him, “You did.”

Eric took a deeper breath and let it out in a sigh. Horatio did not believe him, he probably thought he was crazy, or thought that he was suffering from his bullet wound like Calleigh did. 

“Eric,” Horatio continued gently, “Speed is gone, he’s gone.” 

“What if I told you I’d talked to him?” Eric asked. He was throwing all caution to the wind now, so what if Horatio thought he was crazy, maybe he was crazy. 

Seeing Speedle made him think of Ryan that in itself was crazy anyway.

“I’d say…” Horatio began before pausing as if he did not want to say what he was truly thinking. “I’d say that it’s time to get some help.”

Eric looked at Horatio, just looked at him and his emotions were all portrayed clearly on his face. Horatio thought he was crazy, Horatio thought he was suffering side effects, Horatio had let Speedle go and was pitying him because he couldn’t do the same…Horatio saw the anguish in Eric’s face but he knew that he was not the person that could help Eric with these feelings he was having, this confusion that was plaguing him and so he left the locker room.

Eric sat down on the bench running parallel to the lockers and put his head in his hands. What was going on? Speedle was there and then he was gone, his credit card was being used and now Horatio thought he was crazy. He didn’t blame his boss for that, it was the reason he had lied to both Calleigh and Alexx but still, was it so hard for them to believe that Speedle had survived?

_Yes Eric it is,_ the little voice said, _you’ve seen Ryan get shot and walk away completely fine, twice now. You want to think Speedle is alive because you know that Ryan can’t die. You want Speedle to be alive because you love him._

“No.” Eric said out loud. “I want Speedle to be alive because I miss him. And I’m going to find out what’s going on here and who is using Speed’s credit card.”  
Horatio it seemed was in the same frame of mind and he found out exactly where Speedle’s credit card was being used so Eric could find an answer and put his mind at ease.

Taking Calleigh, Eric drove to the Bay to find out what was going on. He did not like the answer. First he had a case of mistaken identity but then Calleigh found out that it was Cooper, one of their own, who had been using Speedle’s credit card and Eric had lost his temper with him, but instead of taking his anger out on him he just threw Cooper’s wallet back on the table and left. Calleigh remained behind.

Eric slammed the door to the bar and stalked away. Cooper had some nerve using Speedle’s credit card like that. He had to go and see Speedle, properly this time, not in hallucinations at crime scenes. He didn’t wait for Calleigh but he left her the hummer before hurrying to the graveyard to see Speedle’s grave. He wasn’t going to take Horatio’s advice and see someone, there was nothing wrong with him. He was going to go and talk to Speedle. Properly.  
In the cemetery Eric stood by Speedle’s grave and closed his eyes, pulling up the memories of Speedle’s funeral, the day he had seen him placed in the ground. 

When he re-opened his eyes Speedle was stood there, by his own gravestone and he was smirking.

“You helped me solve the case.” Eric said softly.

“I know, that’s why you were imagining me.” Speedle replied.

“I could always turn to you for help Speed, so I guess I did now even though you’re dead.” Eric concluded. Of course he had been imagining Speedle but Cooper, Cooper had not helped at all. 

“I’m not just here to help you with cases Eric.” Speedle announced.

Eric looked up at him without even realising that he returned to focusing on the gravestone. 

“What do you mean?” Eric asked.

“It’s about Ryan too you know.” Was all Speedle said. 

“Huh?”

“You love him Delko, you have for a while but you’ve been too blind to see it. You loved me too I know you did.” Speedle laughed, “But now that you’re falling in love with someone else you’re denying it because of me.”

“But-.”

“Eric.” Speedle interrupted, “When you took Ryan out for dinner he kissed you and you liked it. All you can think about is Ryan, every little thing somehow reminds you of him. You’ve got to go and talk to him.” 

“How, I don’t even know where he is?” Eric asked. _I’ve just realised I’ve been imagine Speedle because I needed help and now I’m arguing with him about my feelings for Ryan. Maybe I am crazy,_ Eric thought as Speedle laughed again.

“You don’t need to find him Eric, he’ll find you.”

“But I don’t feel like I love him.” Eric protested.

“You won’t until you get a chance to feel what him loving you feels like.” Speedle countered before turning to walk away.

“Don’t go Speed.” Eric cried.

“I have to Eric. Besides, your chance is here.” Speedle said.

“Hey Delko.” Another voice said and Eric turned, not really wanting to face anyone who may have overheard him talking to somebody that was not really there and he was shocked at who he saw.

Ryan stood by behind him, arms folded, face relaxed, the traces of a smile on his lips. He was dressed as if he had just come from somewhere extremely snowy, definitely not in clothes fit for the Miami weather and his hair was wet as if snow had melted in it.

Eric’s heart began to race at the sight.

“Ryan…are you an hallucination too?” He asked in disbelief.

“No Eric I’m here. But I’m only here to help you.” Ryan replied softly, glancing down briefly at Speedle’s grave then up to where Speedle had stood only a few seconds before.

“Why does everyone assume I need help?” Eric snapped.

Ryan smiled and moved forward, reaching into the pocket of the coat he wore and withdrawing some pills.

“My dad realised that the side-effects of the bullet were beginning to affect you because he isn’t here to stop it. He made these for you, they should help stop them.” Ryan explained as he passed the bottle to Eric.

“What happens if I don’t take them?” Eric asked.

“We’ll be forced to come and save your ass again.” Ryan laughed.

Eric felt exhilarated to hear Ryan laugh, it was such an amazing, beautiful sound.  
Could it be Speedle was right? Or was he right, since Speedle was a figment of his imagination that was his unconscious desire for Ryan.

“And when I run out?”

“I’ll come back to Miami to give you more.” Ryan replied softly this time. He still held the pill bottle in one hand as Eric did, so their hands were touching gently but eventually Ryan moved away and turned to walk away just as Speedle did.

“Wait Ryan!” Eric called and Ryan did, turning back to him. “Where are you living right now?” 

“Here and there, we’re travelling mostly but I miss Miami a lot.” Ryan admitted.

“I want to keep in touch with you Ryan.” Eric said bluntly and Ryan blushed a little.

“You have my phone number Eric.” He pointed out.

“I want to be able to see you.” Eric added. Hearing Ryan’s voice would not be enough to make Eric realise if he did love him or not. Speedle was dead and he had been acting crazy recently, so he was going to carry on doing so and follow the advice of his friend. It was easier for Eric to accept that Speedle had come back as a ghost to tell him that he loved Ryan than his mind had rebelled against him and had forced him to imagine Speed just so he could believe it.  
Ryan looked at him suspiciously before sighing and taking out a small notebook and a pen. He scribbled something down, tore out the page and handed it to Eric.

“That’s my email address. Add me on Skype if you want to keep in touch visually.” He mumbled.

“Thanks.” Eric replied. 

“I’ve got to go, my dad’s waiting for me. It was nice seeing you again Eric.” Ryan said quietly.

“Yeah you too.” Eric agreed. He stood by Speedle’s grave and watched Ryan walk away.

When Ryan was still in his sight but too far away to be noticed Horatio appeared beside Eric. Eric turned to him and smiled.

“I took your advice I guess, and talked to someone.” He admitted, keeping the fact that it had been Speedle and then Ryan.

“And?” Horatio inquired.

“They said that the side-effects might be affecting me even though I had a miraculous recovery.” Eric lied. “I’ve got some pills that should help.”

“That’s good Eric. Come on, I’ll drive you home.” Horatio offered and Eric nodded.

As they walked from the graveyard his hand was clenching the bottle of pills tightly, he could still feel the warmth of Ryan’s fingers on his.

/

“I can’t believe we had to fly all the way from France for this.” Esteban grumbled as Ryan eventually climbed back into the car.

“I’m not listening. Get us back to Chalet Altiport and then complain at me. I reckon mum has conquered that slope by now.” Ryan replied airily. Esteban did not reply but he made a noise of discontent before driving them to the airport.  
He did listen to Ryan though. Throughout the flight and the journey back to Altiport in Alpe d’Huez Esteban did not say a single thing unless it was necessary – like asking Ryan to slow down when they got out of the car at Altiport because he couldn’t walk over the snow as well as his son – and when they were finally back in the Chalet they had rented, the smallest size available, he sat Ryan down before going to light the log fire.

“Now, let me say it again. Why did we have to fly all the way to Miami from France just to give him some pills, we could have sent them to him.” Esteban said again.

“Yeah because there is a post box around here dad.” Ryan replied, head tilted  
back and eyes closed. He was comfortably spread across the couch in their Chalet and Esteban shook his head.

“I must say Ryan you’ve been very relaxed since we came skiing, why is that?” Esteban asked.

“I like skiing, I like the snow and the ski lift is fast so I don’t have to think about how high I am for very long.” Ryan answered.

“What has made you so happy though? You were a little sullen still even if you were relaxed before we left to see Eric Delko.” Esteban pressed.

Ryan opened his eyes and eyed his father in annoyance.

“Let’s just say that everything is okay between us and I may soon return to Miami.” He replied before standing. “I’m going to go and shower, being in Miami in my winter clothes has made me a little sweaty.”

“A little sweaty?” Esteban cried, “I felt like I was melting.” 

“If only you would, then I would be free from your whining. It’s too cold here, how do you ski, this lift doesn’t feel very stable, the Chalet is too big, Miami is too hot. All you do is whine, whine, whine.” Ryan laughed as he made his way into his bedroom and closed and locked the door.

Esteban shook his head and stuck his tongue out at Ryan’s retreating back because at that moment Francesca entered the room and she would have yelled at him if he had made a ruder gesture at their son.

“You’re back early.” Francesca said as she settled on the couch that Ryan had just vacated. Esteban moved over to sit beside her and sighed.

“I don’t know what happened between them but Ryan is definitely happier than before.” He admitted.

“Perhaps he and Eric have sorted themselves out,” Francesca suggested and 

Esteban smirked. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She laughed as he kissed her cheek. 

“While he’s happy and distracted we should take this as an opportunity.” He suggested with a wink. Francesca laughed and pushed him away.

“Let’s take this opportunity to get you back on your skis you mean? I will make you good.” She informed him.

Esteban shook his head. “I’m not getting back on skis it hurts.” 

“Esteban you can heal in a flash do not give me that excuse.” Francesca chastised him. “I’m going back out, you can either come with me or not.” 

“Fine.” Esteban grumbled and stood up with his wife and left to get their skis.

As they left Ryan finished up with his shower and had padded back into his bedroom wrapped only in a bathrobe. His father had suggested he leave most of his important things at home during their travels around, which happened to still be in Miami, but Ryan had made it clear that if he didn’t have something like a laptop he would have gone crazy. Esteban had consented and bought Ryan a cheap laptop – if there was any such thing as a cheap laptop – but Ryan was not complaining. He wanted to open his laptop and check if Eric had added him to Skype but Ryan was absolutely knackered and he wanted nothing more than to go to bed. He had not rested on the flight to Miami or on the flight back and going through different time zones that quickly didn’t feel good.

It had been nine in the evening when he and Esteban had finally boarded a flight  
back to Grenoble Airport and it had taken them six hours to fly there, meaning it had been eight o’clock, Miami time, when they had arrived and a two hour drive awaited them. It was now four in the morning in Miami, but there was a six hour time difference between Miami and France, give or take, so it was actually ten in the morning in France. 

Ryan shoved his laptop aside and collapsed onto the pillows. He knew his mum had dragged his dad out to go skiing and assumed his dad was not as tired as he was. Eric could wait, Ryan just wanted to sleep and he wanted to do it now. Closing his eyes Ryan smiled as his thoughts turned to Eric and he drifted into sleep.

/

It was at least five in the morning when Ryan awoke again, he had slept for at least nineteen hours. Sitting up Ryan noticed that there was a piece of paper on the floor, apparently having been slipped under the door and Ryan slid out of his bed and picked it up.

_Ryan me and your mother have driven out of Altiport to find a really nice restaurant to eat in but we might even be back before you wake up so if so, we’re probably on the slopes and we brought some food back from the restaurant for  
you._

Ryan smiled as he read the note and decided that his father had not been expecting him to sleep for nineteen hours. Ryan hadn’t been expecting to sleep for nineteen hours. Considering it was five in the morning Ryan assumed that neither of his parents was on the slopes, but the food that Esteban had referred to sounded good right now, Ryan was starving. As he passed through their Chalet towards the kitchen Ryan wondered what it would be like if he was deprived of food. He wouldn’t die, that was obvious to him, but he felt hunger. So, would it be a slow torture that would drive him out of his mind? He couldn’t eat but nor could he die, Ryan shuddered as that thought passed through his brain and made a mental note to try and avoid any situation that could lead to that. 

As promised when he opened the fridge there was a plastic box full of food and a smaller one with a small slice of cake in it. Ryan grabbed the food and tipped it onto a plate before shoving it in the microwave and watching it spin around and cook. Tapping his fingers on the counter Ryan turned his thoughts to calculating what time it was in Miami right now. It was five in the morning for him, and Miami was six hours behind France so if his calculations were correct it was eleven at night in Miami. Ryan didn’t know much about Eric’s sleeping patterns but he assumed that he would still be awake, Eric didn’t strike him as the sort of person who went to bed early, if eleven at night could be said to be early.

Ryan brought the plate of food to his room and settled on his bed, dragging his laptop towards him and turning it on. Picking at the plate of food as he typed in his password Ryan tried to figure out what his parents had actually brought home for him. Whatever it was it tasted nice so Ryan didn’t complain about it and ate it. As soon as his laptop had loaded Ryan clicked on Skype and watched the circle spinning around as it loaded. Almost as soon as it loaded it came apparent that Eric had indeed added him on Skype and the green tick told him that Eric was online, or at least logged in. Turning his attention to the food before he tried Eric’s account Ryan heard the ringing symbolising someone was calling him. Without thinking he answered the call with video and after a moment Eric’s face popped up on his screen. Ryan barely managed to stop himself from grinning and showing Eric what he was eating.

“Hey,” Eric greeted him with gusto, as if he hadn’t seen Ryan in Miami recently. 

“Hey,” Ryan replied after he swallowed his food.

“Are you busy?” Eric asked.

“Nah I’m just eating, been asleep since we got back about nineteen hours ago.” Ryan explained and Eric laughed.

“Seriously Wolfe?” 

“Eric if we’re going to take our relationship to Skype level I think we can use first names.” Ryan chuckled as he took another mouthful of food.

Eric paused for a moment, thinking for a moment before chuckling as well. “I guess you’re right, Ryan.”

“You say it like it’s weird to use it Eric, it’s not like you’ve never used my first name before.” Ryan pointed out and he swore Eric blushed at his words.

“I don’t know,” Eric replied, pausing to examine Ryan’s face, “Ryan, it’s weird you  
know. You said it yourself this is…Skype level did you say?”

“Yeah,” Ryan found himself laughing again as he spoke, “I mean, before this we were just colleagues, we never talked to each other out of work and even in work we had a lot of issues and yet now, now we’re talking to each other in different countries, outside of work, because you wanted to keep in touch.” He continued, 

“I think that symbolises we should use our first names.”

“That’s true.” Eric murmured. “So, where are you exactly?”

“In France, skiing.” Ryan mumbled as he ate.

“I guess that explains the clothes when you came to see me, you weren’t exactly dressed for Miami weather.” Eric grinned. 

“Yeah, as soon as my dad explained that something was wrong I came straight to Miami, there didn’t seem much point in getting changed.” Ryan admitted.

Eric laughed again. “That worried about me?” He asked.

“Yes.” Ryan replied straight away.

Eric was rather taken aback by that answer and was unsure of what to say. A rather awkward silence settled over them as Ryan avoided looking at the screen and continued eating, until it went down the wrong way and he started choking. As he tried to cough the food back up Eric inquired and asked if he was okay until Ryan finally managed to dislodge the food into his mouth and re-swallow it before gasping for air. Eric laughed when Ryan glanced up at the screen, his face a little red.

“What’s so funny?” Ryan gasped as he pushed the plate away from him for the moment.

“Well you were so desperate to get that food dislodged but it’s not like it could have killed you.” Eric chuckled. 

Ryan stared blankly at him for a moment, unsure of how to react to that before settling upon laughing as well. 

“It’s still kind of uncomfortable to choke on food.” He told Eric but they both continued laughing.

Eric eventually yawned, leaning back and stretching as he did so.

“Do you want to go to bed?” Ryan asked.

“I’m fine.” Eric replied.

“Do you have work tomorrow, well later today I guess?”

“No, unless there is an important case, I’ve got the day off.” Eric informed Ryan and he grinned. 

“Well how about this? You go to bed now and we’ll spend the day talking? How does that sound?” Ryan suggested.

Eric grinned as he yawned again, well Ryan assumed it was a grin since his mouth was open and covered by his hand. He was definitely grinning when he finished yawning.

“That sounds good. Um, I’ll be waking up around nine, what time will it be in France?” 

“About three in the afternoon. I’ll log in around then and we can talk.” Ryan stated.

“Alright Ryan, we’ll talk later.” Eric said before biding Ryan goodnight. 

Ryan chuckled and bad Eric goodnight despite it being early morning for him and closed his laptop when the call ended. He could hear someone moving around the Chalet and assumed his parents were up and about now and Ryan decided to finish eating before inquiring if they were going out on the slopes that day. He wanted to go skiing to take his mind off the fact that he was going to spend the entire day, well, afternoon talking to Eric and if he didn’t he’d be sat around constantly checking Skype in hopes that Eric would have woken up early. Ryan also made the decision that, if this conversation went well, he would contact Horatio and ask him if he could come back to the Crime Lab in Miami.


	7. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new serial killer has emerged in Miami and after over-hearing a conversation between Horatio and Frank, Eric realises there is something extremely familiar about this one. His suspicions are confirmed when three agents join forces with the CSIs working the serial case to help catch the killer, claiming he has affiliations with a gang that has origins in ancient Greek times. Eric is about to find out however that these agents aren't all they seem to be and revelations may spell disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long, since I last updated I've had so much stuff happening in my life that Fallen From Heaven kind of took a back seat. As I now have quite a lot of spare time I should be able to update more often now, and hopefully will finish Fallen From Heaven before I return to Uni in September.  
> This chapter is one I used to tie up all the loose ends, sort of, of the previous few chapters since Ryan left and the actual Eric/Ryan relationship will progress a lot more after this chapter so, enjoy ^^

\- Three Months Later - 

A new serial killer had arrived in Miami and Horatio, Eric and a new person called Jesse Cardoza while Calleigh, Walter – who was also new – and Natalia sorted out any other crimes that happened. So far they had not come close to finding the identity of this serial killer in weeks and all those involved with the case were becoming frustrated.  
The killings were seemingly randomly and only one thing stuck out about them. There was not one white person among them. So far a person of every race had been found murdered by this man but they were yet to find a white victim. Every single victim, both male and female, were found wearing white robes, similar dress as Jesse had found out to that of the ancient people of the Peloponnese. And each and every victim had a pair of angel wings carved into their back, just over the shoulder blades, with a crooked but rather intricate I carved down the middle of the wings. They were all killed in the same way, their throats slit as they hung upside down so the blood drained out. At each crime scene the killer had drawn a picture in the blood, angel wings with an I in the middle, the same as on the backs of the victims. Occasionally snakes featured in his art, and no one had come close to figuring out what any of this meant. 

This case was getting to Eric really badly because there was hardly any publicity for the victims. The serial killer himself was making headlines all over Miami, but the victims themselves had not actually been broadcasted and it made Eric sick. He knew why, he knew it was because they weren’t white, if the killer had only been killing white people the news would have been milking it for all the public support.

And to make matters worse, for Eric at least, was that he had not had contact with Ryan in about the same amount of time as the serial killer had appeared on the scene. Last time he had spoken to Ryan his friend had said something about going to Greece and after that they had had no contact. 

To say Eric was worried was an understatement. And one day, one Friday afternoon while Eric and Horatio were trying to find some new lead for their case, his worries were accentuated into fear. 

“Horatio.” Frank announced his presence by calling out Horatio’s name and Horatio glanced up, smiled at Eric, before leaving the lab. Eric moved to the door, eager to hear Frank’s news, hoping it was a lead for them.

“What is it Frank?”

“I’ve got some strange news from an officer of mine.” Frank began, “He says that he was doing a routine check up on some abandoned factories where squatters frequent and he walked in on man cutting the throat of a young Hispanic girl. Recognised him immediately from the MO as the Serial Killer you’re hunting and he shot him right away.”

“That is good news Frank.” Horatio said softly. “So what is the strange news?”

“Well, the officer claims that this man got up after five minutes of lying cold on the ground. He didn’t even seem hurt, he was no longer bleeding and he ran. The officer called it in and we saw the divot of the through and through bullet in the floor and we found the bullet, but no body.” Frank continued.

“He got up and walked away?” Horatio inquired, his tone disbelieving. “Someone cannot just get up and walk away from a point blank bullet unless they are wearing a vest.” Horatio pointed out.

Eric however was frozen. That sounded extremely similar. Ryan had been shot at point blank range and had gotten up and walked away fine; twice. 

Tearing from the room Eric ignored the quizzical look of Jesse, who had been trying to find other leads in DNA and made immediately for the locker room. He needed to call Ryan now and get him to answer, unsure how he was going to do that exactly, but he had to try.

Whipping out his phone Eric dialled Ryan’s number and prayed that Ryan would answer him. The phone immediately went to answer phone and Ryan hadn’t even recorded a message. Snapping the phone shut Eric took a deep breath to calm himself down before sinking down onto the benches that ran through the locker room. 

“What’s wrong Eric?” Horatio asked, appearing at the door silently and making the Cuban jump.

“Nothing H I just…I heard what Frank was saying and I just, needed a moment.” Eric lied.

Horatio raised an eyebrow, it was evident that he didn’t believe Eric but he said nothing.

“It is hard to accept but there are many explanations for it Eric. I need you to come with me, Frank brought more news than just that and I’m calling a meeting.” Horatio ordered. 

Eric stood and put his phone away in his pocket before he followed Horatio out of the room to the break room, where Jesse, Calleigh, Walter and Natalia were waiting for them. 

Frank had disappeared.

“What’s going on Horatio?” Walter asked as Jesse shot Eric another quizzical look which Eric frankly ignored. 

“We have some agents joining our team to help us investigate the Winged Killer.” Horatio began. Most of the assembled CSIs cringed at the nickname that had been given to the newest serial killer in Miami, the press were not too imaginative and the name gave them all a sense that the killer would always escape them.  
“They have come forward from an agency that specialises in overseas gangs, and they have informed Frank that the victims we have been finding all over Miami are similar to bodies that they have investigated before. They caught the last killer that did this and have been called in here to help us. Frank is bringing them up now.” Horatio continued.

“Overseas gangs?” Jesse questioned.

“Yes,” Horatio confirmed but said nothing further because Frank was coming towards them, leading three people behind him, two men and one woman. Eric looked up as they approached and met the gaze of the smallest of the three and immediately something like déjà vu, or recognition, flashed through him. It was the man’s eyes, because there was nothing else about his features – sandy blonde hair carefully gelled back from his forehead, thin bloodless lips and lightly tanned skin – that seemed familiar to him.

“May I introduce the team that has been sent over to help you.” Frank said as they entered the break room.

The smallest of them all, the one that had grabbed Eric’s attention, stepped forward with a warm smile.

“My name is Josh Carnegie and I was the one who decided to come and give you a hand, once it was cleared with my supervisor of course.” At this he glanced at the woman who smiled back at him. “She is Penelope Buxton and this other guy is Noah Carnegie, my older brother. I hope we can work well together.” He said, shaking hands with Horatio and just smiling at everyone else. Eric was not completely convinced they were genuine, they seemed a little too close to be just co-workers, although Josh had said he was brothers with the other guy.

“We’re glad you came to join us. Please enlighten us on what you know of this serial killer.” Horatio requested.

“Of course.” Josh began but Noah placed a hand on his shoulder and Josh stepped back, allowing his brother to come forward, shake Horatio’s hand, before he answered the question.

“We know next to nothing about this particular serial killer,” He began. Not a promising start, Eric thought sceptically.   
“But there have been many other killers such as this before. We have never seen one that is selective about the race of his kills, but the gang members differ from person to person, from belief to belief.” Noah paused for a moment but not long enough for any of them to ask questions.  
“They call themselves the Immortals, because they believe they can live forever. Their symbol is angel wings with a curved I in the middle of them, which we believe this serial killer is carving into the backs of his victims. They originate from Greece, though not all members are actually Greek. We have no knowledge how they choose their members or what they have to go through to get into the gang, but their motives are usually the same.” 

“What is that?” Jesse asked.

“They want to purify the world and leave only those that qualify, or have qualified, to be an immortal. Then, these immortals can repopulate the world together for a better world.” Penelope replied and Eric noticed she sounded a little bitter.

“Who is it we will be working closely with?” Josh asked, his eyes on Eric and a slight smile curving his lips.

“Eric Delko and Jesse Cardoza, along with myself, are working this case.” Horatio informed him.

“We shall split and work with one of you each.” Penelope stated. “I shall work with CSI Caine, Josh you shall work with CSI Cardoza and Noah you shall accompany CSI Delko. Let’s   
get this guy.”

Everyone nodded and left the break room, Josh and Noah sharing a few quiet words before following the CSIs they had been assigned to by Penelope. Eric watched as Noah approached him and tried to decide if he was familiar to him like Josh had been. Shaking his head Eric felt nausea rising in him and he went immediately to the locker room, again, with Noah following him, to take one of the pills Ryan had given him so long ago. Noah said nothing about Eric popping pills on the clock, but he did show a little concern when Eric looked into the bottle and found he had no pills left.

“Shit,” He cursed quietly, although he tried to make it seem like it wasn’t such a problem. The last thing he needed was this Noah character going to Horatio and telling him he had issues because he didn’t have pills left. The nausea hit him like a wave as he moved and Eric stumbled. Noah immediately approached him and laid a hand on the small of his back to support him and Eric was shocked to find that he immediately felt better. The nausea was gone, the pain that he had been ignoring was gone and he felt strong, like he had before Ryan and his parents had left Miami. 

What is going on? Eric wondered as he pulled himself from Noah’s grasp and avoided his gaze.

“Are you feeling alright CSI Delko?” Noah asked.

“Just call me Eric.” Eric replied shortly, “And yeah I’m fine.” 

“I’m just checking.” Noah said gently as he followed Eric to where Horatio and Penelope were going over the evidence they had collected so far. 

“Let’s just focus on this killer okay.” Eric suggested as they entered the lab.

“Eric, you okay?” Horatio inquired.

“Yeah H I’m fine, just a little tired.” 

“We all are Eric, let’s just hope we can now catch this guy.” Horatio smiled at his colleague and Eric couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Shall we begin?” Penelope asked and all four nod together.

/

Eric sighed as he finally reached his apartment. So far he had only been able to catch a few hours sleep because Horatio had been working them all very hard to catch this serial killer. As soon as Eric entered his apartment he noticed something strange. All the papers he had abandoned on his table before he had left that morning were neatly sorted out on the table, his pots were put away instead of just thrown into the sink or left on the draining board and Eric could smell that a cleaning product had been used around his apartment. Eric automatically went for his gun and slowly stalked forward, heading towards his bedroom, the only place he couldn’t see properly from the front door. 

“Hello Eric,” A voice called out and Eric jumped. Knocking his bedroom door open Eric found Josh Carnegie from that morning lay out on his bed, covered by his duvet, and from what Eric could see he was not wearing a shirt. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Eric snapped, lowering his gun but not putting it down.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Josh said.

Eric was about to yell at the man again but something stopped him. “Your voice…”He murmured.

“Yes Eric you know it.” Josh confirmed with a smile. “Close your eyes.” He requested.

Eric rolled his eyes but complied regardless, anything to get rid of this man. After five minutes he felt hands on his, taking his gun from him and setting it aside and then the hands were on his face. Eric’s eyes opened out of sheer gut reaction and he found himself looking into the green eyes of Ryan, not the brown eyes of Josh. 

“Ryan?” He breathed, not believing he was really there.

“Mm,” Ryan smiled and stroked Eric’s cheeks softly.

“What…how…what are you doing here?” Eric asked. He was incredulous, how was Ryan even here?

“I’m Josh Carnegie, Eric.” Ryan admitted, “As soon as I heard about this serial killer in Miami I knew he was one of us, you know, someone like me and I told my dad we had to go and deal with him. He said we’d have more freedom if we came back like this, in disguise, so we did. Noah and Penelope are my parents.”  
Eric stumbled a little at the news and Ryan steered him to the bed.

“You’re really here?” He asked.

Ryan said nothing, moving to stand in front of Eric and sink onto his lap. With a deep breath he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Eric’s gently. Their first kiss was gentle, as if they were testing how far the other was willing to go. It was only when Ryan slowly caressed Eric’s lip with his tongue that Eric felt the true lust flare up inside him, and he drew Ryan right against his body and plunged his own tongue into Ryan’s mouth. Ryan’s eyes closed and he moaned into the kiss, his back arching as Eric ran his hands up and down, glad that Ryan was not wearing a shirt. 

Ryan broke back from the kiss and rested his forehead against Eric’s, glad that being sat on Eric’s knee gave him the extra height to do so.

“I’m here Eric.” He murmured.

“I want you so bad Ryan,” Eric whispered as he peppered Ryan’s skin with kisses, biting into the sensitive skin at the dip between Ryan’s neck and shoulder.

“My dad…ah…didn’t want me to come to see you…not until we…mm…caught this guy.” Ryan admitted as best he could, his speech integrated with moans as Eric sucked at the skin to leave an angry red mark, denoting Ryan as his.

“And you disobeyed him?” Eric asked, his breath ghosting along Ryan’s skin and making him shiver.

“Mm,”

“Eric I need to…I need to show you something.” Ryan murmured as Eric continued to bite along his shoulder. 

“What is it love?” Eric asked.

Ryan felt a thrill go through him as Eric called him ‘love’ and he smiled.

“I have a true form.” He whispered.

“Huh?”

Eric pulled back from Ryan’s shoulder to look him in the eye, a little confused by Ryan’s words.

“The form I wear is a disguise Eric. I tried to disguise myself as closely as possible to what I truly look like, but if I didn’t wear a disguise it would be evident to everyone that I wasn’t human and-.”

“Ryan wait.” Eric interrupted with a sheepish smile. “If this is one of those things like, ‘My true form is going to make you lustful for me’ then I don’t want to see it.” 

“But-.”

“No Ryan, please. You’re beautiful enough as you are, sexy even, and I don’t want to become so lustful for you that I don’t even know what I’m going to do. I love you Ryan Wolfe   
and I love you as you are, human or not.” Eric declared.

Ryan blushed and looked into Eric’s eyes with happiness in the depth of his eyes.

“I want you now Ryan.” Eric whispered, “Let me have you.”

Unable to speak Ryan simply nodded. As Eric went back to kiss Ryan he was sure he saw Ryan’s eyes change colour and when he tilted his head back Ryan’s eyes changed colour again. Shaking his head Eric smiled and drew Ryan in for another kiss as he managed to shift them round so Ryan was lay under him, pressed flush against the bed sheets and Eric’s warm body.

/

Eric groaned a little as he slowly woke up and turned over. The bed was warm next to him but it was quickly growing cold and Eric sat up, searching around for Ryan. The night before came back to him suddenly and Eric grinned. Getting out of bed Eric stretched and took a deep breath accompanied by a smile. It was that deep breath that made Eric realise that he could smell cooking, or food at least. Grabbing some pants from the floor Eric slipped into them as he exited his bedroom and made his way to his kitchen, hoping to see Ryan in there but the room was empty. A steaming plate of scrambled eggs waited for him, next to a glass of orange juice and a note.

_Eric, I have to leave early to get back before my dad wakes up and realises I’m gone. He’ll know automatically where I was and I’d rather avoid that conversation for now. I made you breakfast though and don’t worry, I’ll come back to you whenever you want me to.  
But Eric, you have to act professionally around Josh when we’re at work, even when we’re alone. I am not Ryan at the moment okay? I don’t want anyone getting suspicious about anything, especially H and my father. Let me make the moves. Once this is all over, you can do as you please._

_I love you.  
Ryan._

Eric found himself smirking as he read the note. He vaguely remembered giving Ryan a lot of love bites last night, he wondered if Ryan could disguise those before he came into the lab this morning. Digging his fork into the scrambled eggs Eric took an experimental bite, he wasn’t sure if Ryan could cook or whether it was just a nice gesture because he had to leave before Eric had woken up. 

“Oh god,” Eric nearly moaned as he swallowed. The food tasted amazing, Eric found himself thinking they were better than any other scrambled eggs that Eric had ever tasted.   
“Thank you Ryan,” Eric mumbled as he glanced at the clock and found he did not have much time before he actually had to be in work. Shovelling the eggs and downing the orange juice in one Eric ran back to the bedroom to get dressed. He found a tie tied to the headboard of his bed, a tie that he recognised. Josh, or Ryan really, had been wearing that tie yesterday. Eric grinned as he dressed, grabbed his keys, wallet and badge and ran from his flat, just remembering to lock the door. If he was fast enough he could possibly get in work before everyone else and meet with Ryan, professionally of course.

It seemed Eric was having a lucky day as when he arrived the night-shift was just packing up their cases and getting ready to go home. Eric glanced around and spotted Horatio in his office but Horatio did not notice him. He did not see Ryan – Josh, call him Josh – but he could see the other two agents, Ryan’s parents, quietly conversing in the break room.   
If Ryan was anywhere in here where would he be? Eric asked himself. The answer came to him suddenly. If Ryan was back the only other person other than Eric that would know was Alexx. She would be here right now, in the morgue, and so that is where Eric found himself running to, only slowing when he finally reached the double doors.

“Can I help you?” He heard Alexx asking.

“Yes,” That was Josh’s voice. So, Ryan had gone to see Alexx in disguise. “Have any more bodies been found?”

“None that I know off. A little too eager for a new body to me.” Alexx said warily. Eric decided to save Ryan the uncomfortable scrutiny of Alexx, the CSI had had to go through it once before when he had first joined the team. Ryan should not be hiding his identity from Alexx anyway, if anyone on the team deserved to know it would be her, she would not judge Ryan in any way, if she would believe it.

“Hey Alexx.” Eric called as he entered. ‘Josh’ jumped in shock and turned to face Eric, a faint blush just visible on his cheeks. Eric held back a grin.

“Hello Eric, what brings you here so early?” Alexx asked with a smile.

“Looking for him,” Eric replied, jerking a thumb at ‘Josh’, who gave him a look that clearly said ‘Don’t you dare!’

“Why would you be looking for Officer Carnegie?” Alexx asked suspiciously.

_Typical_ , Eric thought as he supressed a snort of laughter, _I ask after the pretty ones and Alexx automatically assumes the worst. Well she isn’t wrong this time I guess._

“Because Josh here is actually Ryan Wolfe.” Eric declared. In that instant the disguise was gone and an angry Ryan stood before them, glaring at Eric.

“Did you not read my note this morning Eric! No one is supposed to know!” He yelled, forgetting that Alexx had just seen him change from Josh to Ryan in the blink of an eye. The sound of their ME clearing her throat brought the whole situation crashing down on Ryan. He turned to Alexx with something akin to fear in his eyes and Eric looked between them, wondering how this would play out.

“Ryan what’s going on baby?” Alexx asked.

“I…I can’t explain it Alexx you won’t believe me,” Ryan muttered.

“Ryan honey I just saw you materialise out of nowhere and no one can get rid of a disguise that fast honey. Now tell me!” Alexx snapped. 

Ryan glanced at her, trying to gauge what her reaction would be. He then turned to glare at Eric again. Ignoring the anger on Ryan’s features Eric moved forward and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist, pulling his back flush against Eric’s chest and resting his chin on the smaller CSI’s shoulder. Alexx’s sceptical expression changed to one of what Eric could only describe as glee.

“Um Alexx-.” He began.

“Wait a minute Eric,” She interrupted him with a wide smile on her lips, “It’s about time you two got together. Eric’s been pining after you since you left mister.” She said and Ryan blushed.

“We were talking,” He admitted quietly.

“But Alexx-.” Eric tried again but she was having none of it.

“Wait Eric I have questions for Ryan,”

Ryan looked down at the floor in defeat and subtly kicked Eric as Alexx scrutinised him.

“Now honey I don’t know what’s happening here, or how you managed to trick me but-.”

“I can explain,” Ryan said quickly, paling when he realised he had just interrupted Alexx, which was never a good idea. She did not however look affronted, merely relieved that she was going to get some answers.  
“Alexx,” Ryan began, “I know you’re a woman of science and so fantastical things probably don’t appeal to you much, you probably don’t believe in such things but I can prove what I am about to say is true. I hope it doesn’t change your view of me or anything because you’re a dear friend and I don’t-.”

“Ryan you’re stalling,” Eric whispered in his ear and Ryan jumped a little before nodding.

“Okay.” He said, more for himself or anything. Admitting all this once to Eric had been hard enough, admitting it to Alexx, who he viewed as a mother and loved as a dear friend was even harder it seemed.

“I’m not human.” He began.

Alexx looked like she was caught between wanting to laugh at Ryan and wanting to listen to the rest of what he had to say before she dismissed it. Thankfully she chose the latter. Eric gave Ryan a little squeeze for support.

“I don’t know how to describe myself really,” Ryan continued, “But I am not human. I can choose the age I wish to appear, I can disguise myself in anyway, within reason at least and I will never die.”

“You can never die?” Alexx asked, the scepticism back.

“No I can’t and I’ll prove it to you.” Ryan declared with a little more confidence this time. Eric did not particularly want Ryan to attempt to kill himself in the morgue in case anyone walked in, so he decided to jump in.

“I didn’t believe it at first either Alexx,” He stated and Alexx’s attention was brought to him, although she still glanced at Ryan.  
“When Ryan was shot at that crime scene every kept telling me that he was wearing a vest and I knew that he wasn’t, I knew that he had been shot point blank and had survived without any injuries at all.”

“But he was wearing a vest,” Alexx protested.

“No Alexx I wasn’t.” Ryan said, “My father made everyone believe that I had been so nobody would ask questions but because Eric saw it happen he knew the truth, but no one would believe him.”

Alexx shook her head but said nothing, so Eric decided to continue.

“I decided to take matters into my own hands so I went to Ryan’s apartment and I shot him.” 

“Twice,” Ryan added, sounding a little annoyed and Eric couldn’t help but smile.

“Mm, twice. Once in the stomach and once in the knee. I didn’t want to kill him if I was wrong so I just did it to maim him, but before my eyes he healed. He was completely fine, only minor blood loss as well.” Eric added. He hoped Alexx would just accept it so that Ryan did not have to prove it, it would not bode well if he did, Eric could feel it. 

“I…can’t believe I am hearing this from you two. Especially you two. Do you expect me to believe this?” Alexx asked.

“Yes,” Ryan mumbled.

“Well I don’t. I think you should leave.” Alexx decided, turning away from them.

“Wait!” Ryan cried, “I can prove it to you.” 

Before Eric could tighten his grip or Alexx could stop him Ryan darted forward and took up a scalpel from the side of the morgue. As Eric moved after him to grab his hand and stop him and Alexx cried out Ryan plunged the scalpel into his neck, severing his jugular.

Blood spurted from the wound in one long arterial spray and the scalpel fell to the floor. Eric reached Ryan just before he dropped after it and supported him, despite getting covered in Ryan’s blood, yet again. Alexx was too shocked to move as she watched. Ryan looked up at Eric and smiled. Eric did not smile back. He knew Ryan would heal quickly and be fine a few minutes but seeing him plunging a knife into his throat just to prove he wasn’t human was not something Eric had enjoyed, he felt nauseous and sick. Alexx finally found the will to move as she stepped forward slowly, her eyes fixed on Ryan’s neck. The blood was slowing, the wound was closing and Ryan’s breathing had gotten easier. He had been clenching onto Eric’s sleeve with a white-knuckle grasp but his fingers slowly relaxed their grip and he stood up properly, stopping himself from leaning into Eric for support as the wound healed itself.

“Oh my god,” Alexx breathed.

“I’m sorry I messed up the room Alexx,” Ryan murmured apologetically as Alexx finally reached him and started examining his neck for the wound. Her fingers found the mark,   
fresh but even that was fading, and when he next met Ryan’s eye he knew she believed him now.

“But how baby?” She asked quietly.

“Yes Ryan, please explain how.” Another voice asked and Eric, Alexx and Ryan whipped around to find Horatio stood by the door, his glasses in one hand and his eyes taking in the sight of Ryan’s blood and the scalpel abandoned on the floor.


	8. Weakness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horatio knows about Ryan. The Winged Killer's next attack brings the case to a personal level for the CSIs. Ryan decides to take off and stop the immortal man before he can do any more damage to Miami, or to the CSI team, but there is a fatal secret that his father never revealed to him that may put an end to Ryan's immortality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a direct continuation of the chapter before, and the chapter after this is going to be a direct continuation as well. I've never really done that completely before so I thought I'd give it a go. I also decided to go a different direction with the whole immortal idea, I didn't want them to be completely invincible so I added a little twist to the story.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm going to always be uploading at a day to day rate, but at the moment I have nothing else to do and I love this story so hopefully I can keep up the fast pace.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and thanks to everyone who is still with me and reviewing this story, it's so nice to read them all even if it's just a little thing.

_“But how baby?” She asked quietly._

_“Yes Ryan, please explain how.” Another voice asked and Eric, Alexx and Ryan whipped around to find Horatio stood by the door, his glasses in one hand and his eyes taking in the sight of Ryan’s blood and the scalpel abandoned on the floor._

 

Ryan jumped at the sight of his ex-boss and scrambled away from Eric, his hand going up to scratch at the blood that was drying on his neck. Alexx herself seemed shocked as well, and was watching Horatio warily, waiting for his reaction. Eric tried to keep his expression neutral but he was extremely worried and would jump to Ryan’s defence if he needed to.

“H…I…um…what did you um-?” Ryan stuttered as Horatio stood waiting patiently for his answer.

“Why don’t you start by explaining why you are here?” Horatio finally suggested when Ryan couldn’t formulate his words properly.

“The serial killer named Wing Killer brought me here Horatio,” Ryan replied softly, seemingly calming when Horatio did not seem angry, just surprised and happy.

“And what about him brought you here Ryan?” Horatio prompted again.

Ryan took a deep breath. His father was going to kill him but it was all Eric’s fault this had happened. Or was it his fault for revealing himself to Eric when his father had strictly forbidden him from doing so? Either way Ryan had now revealed himself to a third person and Esteban was going to be mad.

“He’s the same as me,” He stated boldly.

Horatio managed to keep a relative straight face when Ryan said this, contrasting the shock that both Eric and Alexx wore. Eric, who had known from the moment he had overheard Horatio and Frank talking about this man that he was the same as Ryan, was shocked that Ryan had admitted it so easily to Horatio. Alexx was just shocked that Ryan was comparing himself to a serial killer.

“And how is that?” Horatio asked. 

Ryan took a breath. “He’s immortal Horatio, and so am I.”

“I see,” Horatio replied, “And that’s why you returned?” 

“Horatio he’s not like a normal person. SWAT, CSI, the police, no one is going to be able to bring him down. Tranquiliser won’t work, bullets will only hinder him for a few minutes, if that, and he is strong, stronger than a human.” Ryan continued, suddenly confident again. “He’s a danger to everyone in Miami and he won’t stop until he’s completed his mission. That’s why I’ve come back.”

“To stop him?” Horatio asked, this time showing his surprise.

“Yes. I am the same. I may not be as strong as him, he is probably a lot older than me, but my strength is more than a match and I can take him down. It will not kill him. Prison will probably not be able to hold him but my father can deal with him Horatio, I know he can. He’s one of the oldest, and therefore one of the strongest.” Ryan confirmed.

“And where is your father exactly?” Horatio asked.

“He’s Noah Carnegie, Horatio.” Ryan admitted. “I am Josh and my mother is acting as Penelope. We’ve come to rid Miami of this man and leave you in…well whatever you can call the lull between serial killers in this city.” He continued.

“And when you have what will you do then?” Horatio inquired softly.

“Return to my job as Ryan Wolfe, if you will allow me too.” Ryan answered straight away.

“I would be honoured to have you back on the team,” Horatio said after a moment and Ryan smiled at the genuine smile he wore. 

“How long have you known about this Eric?” Horatio then turned his attention to the other CSI.

“A while,” Eric said apologetically, “But he swore to secrecy.” 

Horatio nodded.

“Are you alright Alexx?” Ryan asked in the moment of silence. Alexx nodded although her eyes were roaming over the blood that was drying on the morgue floor. 

“I’ll clean it up for you,” Ryan told her, cringing at the mess he had made as his OCD flared within him. 

Alexx fixed him with a stare and Ryan laughed nervously.

“Damn right you will Ryan.” She declared, “Right now you will before any bodies get brought in.” 

Ryan nodded vigorously and made to leave to find a mop. Horatio stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“When we catch this killer I want you to explain everything to me Ryan.” He requested.

“Of course H.” Ryan agreed before sweeping off. Eric made to follow him but stopped when Horatio turned around and fixed him under his blue eyed stare.

“This was the real reason he left wasn’t it Eric?” He asked.

“Mm. I found out a few things about him at once and it was a lot to take in so we were a little uncomfortable around each other for a while. Ryan couldn’t take it so he left. It was a good idea really, we’ve gotten quite close since he’s been gone.” Eric confessed.

Horatio raised an eyebrow and grinned. “And now that he’s back?”

“We’re close still.”

“Good. Let’s keep it that way Eric.” Horatio informed the Cuban and Eric nodded, he had every intention of staying close to Ryan now that he was back, especially since he had admitted he was going to stay after this was over.

Both Eric and Horatio left as Ryan bustled back in, carrying a bucket full of water, disinfectant, a mop and several cloths. 

Eric grinned. 

Horatio smiled fondly.

Alexx made him put it all down so she could hug him.

“Ah Lieutenant Caine,” A voice called and Eric and Horatio turned to see Noah, Penelope and Jesse approaching them.   
“We were wondering where you had gotten to. It’s time to carry on tracking this killer.” Noah continued with one eyebrow cocked.

“I am well aware of that Agent Carnegie, Eric and I were just discussing some theories with Alexx, our medical examiner.” Horatio explained smoothly.

“I see,” Noah said. Both Horatio and Eric knew that he was not entirely convinced by this explanation, but he said nothing else.

“Care to share these theories?” Penelope asked.

“Not currently.” Horatio stated simply. “Let’s get to work.”

/

Ryan, or ‘Josh’, did not turn up for a while, much to the obvious chagrin of both Penelope and Noah. Jesse therefore worked with Eric and Noah, and it was a little uncomfortable, as Eric knew that Noah was Esteban but he had to keep pretending he was a real agent and younger than he obviously was. Ryan had said that Esteban was one of the oldest of the immortals that existed in the world, which Eric found quite impressive despite not knowing Esteban’s age. He wondered how old Ryan was.

“Any leads Eric?” Jesse asked as he poured over evidence.

“None.” Eric replied. It was frustrating because something told Eric that Esteban, Francesca and Ryan all knew more than they were letting on and they had only come to the police to find out what they knew before they made their own move.

“Horatio there was another victim!” Calleigh’s voiced called out and the five people on the case rushed out to the break room to see the TV report.   
“This one survived.” Calleigh stated, “But they haven’t said who it was yet.” 

“The survivor of the newest attack has been identified to us now,” The news reported claimed. All attention turned to the screen. Ryan, newly disguised as Josh again, entered just in time.   
“The victim of this latest attack is a Mrs Delko, mother of the CSI agent Eric Delko. She survived this attack and has been taken to Miami general hospital for treatment.”

Nobody spoke as shock sank in. Eric’s face was an unreadable mask even as he felt his gut twist and his heart drop.

“Mama…” He murmured. “I have to go to the hospital.” He cried after another moment of silence.

“Eric if you go, go without intent to carry on with this case.” Horatio warned his colleague. Eric turned around to look at Horatio, shock now visible on his features. Before he could speak he saw Josh slip from the room, closely followed by Noah.

“H I have to go there as a CSI as well as a son,” He protested.

“Eric you’re suddenly involved with one of the victims, you can’t be involved in this case anymore. Go to see her as a son, take Calleigh, she’ll replace you on this case, and one of the agents with you.” Horatio ordered.

Eric scowled, he didn’t want to be taken off the case just because of this even though he knew it made sense. Internal Affairs would have a field day if they knew that Horatio had allowed Eric to continue to work on the case despite one of the victims was his mother. Stalking from the room Eric noticed ‘Josh’ slipping into the locker room followed by Noah and decided to follow them to ask Ryan to accompany him to the hospital. Calleigh remained behind in the break room to get instructions from Horatio but she watched Eric’s movements through the glass.

“We have to go after him now dad!” It was Ryan’s voice that Eric heard as he leant next to the door of the locker room.

“We can’t be too hasty about this Ryan! If he catches wind that we are after him he’ll be gone in the wind and we’ll have to chase him across America.” Esteban snapped back.

“He attacked Eric’s mother!” Ryan hissed, “It’s personal now.”

“Control yourself Ryan!” Esteban barked. “You do not even know this woman, even if you know Eric himself. If you cannot control your opinions and emotions I shall lock you up until we catch this man.” 

“You cannot do that!” Ryan cried.

“I am your father and I can. You will listen to me Ryan and you will listen to me now! You shall act as Josh and be professional, even when you’re processing Mrs Delko and working around this case. If I see you slip even once I shall take you off this case as quickly as possible.” Esteban stated firmly. Ryan said nothing merely stalked towards the door, his disguise firmly back in place. Eric rushed away from the door as Ryan exited, making his way towards the lift.

“CSI Delko,” ‘Josh’ called, “Allow me to accompany you to the hospital.”

“Of course Agent Carnegie.” Eric murmured with a tight smile. It touched him that Ryan was so angry that his mother had been attacked but something about what Esteban had said struck as logic within him.

“Are you accompanying us Agent Carnegie?” Calleigh asked as she joined them by the lift with her kit.

“Yes CSI Duquesne.”

“Please call me Calleigh,” Calleigh informed ‘Josh’ and he smiled warmly at her.

“Then yes, Calleigh, I am accompanying you.” 

Eric rolled his eyes at the conversation between them, his heart still tight with fear for his mother.

/

The hospital was a rather depressing affair for all three of them. Calleigh asked if she could process Eric’s mother and she agreed quietly, she was still slightly high on morphine. Ryan managed to keep his disguise though Eric could see his anger at the situation, and he asked Eric’s mother many questions about the attack. Eric sat by her side silently, holding her hand and stroking her skin softly. None of his other family were there yet, the police came first and they were all waiting outside.

“Come on Agent Carnegie,” Calleigh murmured softly.

“You can call me Josh.” Ryan replied.

“Well then Josh, let’s go.” Calleigh said quietly. She placed a hand on Eric’s shoulder and squeezed it in support. Eric locked eyes with ‘Josh’ and for a moment his eyes flashed back to Ryan’s and ‘Josh’ mouthed “I’ll come back later” before following Calleigh out of the door.

“It’s personal now,” Calleigh hissed as they left the hospital to take her findings back to the lab.

“Are you close to CSI Delko and his family?” ‘Josh’ asked.

“I’m close to Eric himself and I’ve met his family once or twice. His mother is sweet and she’s a really good cook.” Calleigh replied with a true smile.

‘Josh’ smiled in response but his heart beat a little faster at the news. Had Eric and Calleigh grown close while he had been gone? No…that couldn’t be possible, Eric had accepted him into his house and into his bed and had accepted him, despite what he was. 

“Let’s get back to the lab and process the evidence you found.” Calleigh decided when ‘Josh’ did not reply to her answer. ‘Josh’ nodded and followed her to the Hummer.

/

“Calleigh what did you find under our victims fingernails?” Horatio asked as he entered the lab where ‘Josh’ and Calleigh were just getting the results.

“Coral and jet fuel.” Calleigh replied in confusion.

‘Josh’ turned to one of the computers in the lab and immediately searched for coral quarries near airports. Only one in Miami came up and he swept from the room immediately. Horatio and Calleigh did not question it, assuming he had gone to update Noah and Penelope. Neither of them saw him going to the lift.

“We may have found where he stores his victims.” Calleigh murmured. 

“Let’s get a force together and get down there.” Horatio stated.

“Wait,” Calleigh called as Horatio moved towards the door, “There is also salt water under her nails, along with dirt and grass. He may have kept her in two different places.”

“Let’s find out where this came from before we send teams out then. I’ll go and inform the agents.” Horatio decided and left the room. Calleigh agreed with him and turned to the computer that ‘Josh’ had abandoned to try and find out where salt water, dirt and grass all came together in Miami.

Penelope seemed impressed by the find but Noah seemed more concerned than anything.

“Where is Josh, is he still at the hospital with the latest victim?” He inquired after Horatio had finished explaining his plan.

“No he was with myself and Calleigh when we found out the results. He found out where coral and jet fuel came together in Miami and was out of the door. We assumed that he was coming to find you to update you on the results.” Horatio replied, concern lacing his voice now. He knew ‘Josh’ was Ryan and that Noah and Penelope were his parents, and Penelope was doing a better job of hiding her concern than Noah was. Was it possible that Ryan had gone after the killer because he had attacked Eric’s mother?

“He’s gone after the killer.” Noah breathed.

“We have to go and find him.” Penelope gasped.

“I’ll send some officers with you.” Horatio declared, deciding to ignore the slip in their disguises as their parental instincts took over.

“No, let us go alone.” Noah snapped before hurrying to the lift. Penelope blinked and smiled sadly at Horatio.

“Noah is protective of his brother, I’m sorry he was so short with you. I shall remain here and try and reach Josh through phone.” She decided. 

Noah was gone before she finished talking.

/

“Officer Delko there is a man asking for you at the reception desk.” A doctor said as he came in to check on Eric’s mother. Eric stood, not even asking who it was, hoping it was   
Ryan since he had promised to come back later. Leaving his mother with his other sisters he hurried quickly through the hospital to reception to find Esteban stood there, his disguise as Noah gone, panic evident in his expression.

“What are you doing here?” He asked. The last time he had seen Esteban had not been a good moment for either of them and Eric could not deny it annoyed him that it was Ryan’s father and not Ryan that was there.

“Ryan has gone.” Esteban all but shouted, “He’s gone after the serial killer.” He added a little quieter. 

Eric steered him away from the desk towards the doors so that their conversation would be a little more private.

“What do you mean?”

“Calleigh found out one of the places where he may have kept your mother from trace under her nails, Ryan has gone to find him to rid Miami of him.” Esteban explained quietly but quickly.

“I don’t understand why that’s a bad thing.” Eric said.

“I never told Ryan this because until now he had never needed to know. He was safe with me and his mother and had never had many dealings with this world, or other immortals.” Esteban sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

Eric was beginning to feel a knot of fear for Ryan join the one for his mother in his stomach from Esteban’s words and actions.

“Never told him what?” He asked cautiously, unsure if wanted to know the answer. 

“We are immortal, but in that sense it means that any man cannot kill us, no natural disaster or man-made weapon can kill us and we do not die of old age.” Esteban began. Eric knew this, or had guessed it from the snippets Ryan had told him, but he had a feeling Esteban was about to admit something that was not good.   
“When the first of us came into being we were made aware of the one weakness that we did have.” Esteban continued. 

Eric gulped and fear shot through him again.

“What weakness?”

“Others like ourselves. The stronger we grow the more likely we are to become truly immortal. But those of us that are young, that are weak, like Ryan, can be killed by other immortals. The immortal that we are hunting is strong, almost as strong as me, because he is extremely old and immersed in the old ways and the methods that can kill an immortal. It is unlikely that he brought any of the provisions he needed to kill an immortal, it is very complicated, but many immortals carry the needed things with them just in case they come across a rogue immortal that needs to be dealt with. We do not want humanity to find out about us, that was why I did not want Ryan to grow too close to you.” Esteban explained. “If we do not find Ryan soon then…then he-.”

“What?” Eric demanded but he knew the answer and dreaded to hear the words come from Esteban’s mouth.

“He will be dead.” Esteban whispered.


	9. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric has a race against time to save Ryan, with the help of Esteban and Francesca. Will they arrive on time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last completely direct continuation chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^^  
> and thank you again for all your reviews and for sticking with this far.

_Eric gulped and fear shot through him again._

_“What weakness?”_

_“Others like ourselves. The stronger we grow the more likely we are to become truly immortal. But those of us that are young, that are weak, like Ryan, can be killed by other immortals. The immortal that we are hunting is strong, almost as strong as me, because he is extremely old and immersed in the old ways and the methods that can kill an immortal. It is unlikely that he brought any of the provisions he needed to kill an immortal, it is very complicated, but many immortals carry the needed things with them just in case they come across a rogue immortal that needs to be dealt with. We do not want humanity to find out about us, that was why I did not want Ryan to grow too close to you.” Esteban explained. “If we do not find Ryan soon then…then he-.”_

_“What?” Eric demanded but he knew the answer and dreaded to hear the words come from Esteban’s mouth._

_“He will be dead.” Esteban whispered._

 

“Horatio you don’t understand!” Eric yelled down the phone, “Ryan could die!” 

Esteban was stood next to him wringing his hands and pacing up and down. He was desperate to get to where Ryan was and help his son but Eric had insisted upon calling Horatio to inform his boss about what had happened.

_“Eric if Ryan has indeed gone to chase down an immortal there is little any of us can do. We cannot kill him, maybe Ryan has a chance.”_

“Horatio this immortal could kill Ryan! His father just told me so!” Eric continued to yell even though he knew that Horatio was not going to like the tone Eric was taking with him.   
They could deal with his rudeness later on when Ryan was safe.

_“What does Ryan’s father say Eric?”_

“H wants to know what you suggest we do.” Eric informed Esteban who stopped pacing and grabbed the phone.

“I will go after my son with my wife and you will remain behind. This man could easily kill any police officer or CSI and none of you will be able to kill him.” He snapped. 

Eric grabbed the phone back off him. “I want to go with them Horatio.” 

_“Eric-.”_

“Wait.” Eric growled. “While Esteban and Francesca are fighting with this immortal I can get Ryan out of there. Especially if he’s injured. They’re going to need help, even if it isn’t with fighting.”

_“If anyone asks Eric you’re off the case. I may not be able to help you if there is an inquest.”_

“I don’t care about that H I just want to help Ryan,” Eric replied quickly. There was a pause and Eric took this as Horatio accepting this and closed his phone.

“I wouldn’t advise this Eric, you could get seriously hurt.” Esteban warned him.

“I’m coming with you.” Eric asserted and Esteban fell silent.

“We’ll take your car to the quarry, Francesca will meet us there.” He finally spoke and when he did Eric grinned, though it turned into more of a grimace than anything.

Without a word both men moved to Eric’s Hummer, Esteban knowing that they may already be too late and Eric with a grim determination about saving Ryan.

/

The coral quarry seemed empty when Ryan arrived, sporting two guns and long knife – for protection more than anything, he knew they were not going to disable the killer for very long, if at all – but something immediately caught his eye. There was a building in the depth of the quarry, quite a way down and hidden slightly behind a large pile of sand and rock, a building that did not seem to belong. If the killer was anywhere, it would be there. Ryan knew this very same coral quarry had been the scene of another murderers games, a sniper that had hit downtown Miami before he had joined the police, or the CSIs, but he did not let himself dwell on that, he had other matters to think about.  
Finding the easiest way down to the building while trying to be discreet took Ryan a few minutes, but eventually he was at the doors and steeling himself to go in. As he reached for the handle the doors flew open and Ryan was suddenly on his back with a knife threw his chest, pinning him to the ground.

The man on top of him looked rather crazed, but Ryan knew it was just from the exertion of throwing himself bodily at Ryan. He wore no disguise, letting his true form be the last form that any of his victims ever saw. Perhaps they even thought he was an angel. Ryan took a breath and pushed up from the ground, pulling the knife from the ground and flipping the man off his body. Ripping the knife from his flesh Ryan threw it aside and stood as the man watched him warily.

“Well well well another young immortal.” The man grinned. “Come to join my cause?” 

“I’ve come to stop you.” Ryan spat.

“Oh really?” The man asked with another grin. From a pocket of his jacket he withdrew a white piece of chalk, a length of rope, salt, a vial of blood and a knife that was decorated extremely intricately. 

“Do you know what these are?” he asked.

“Rope, chalk, salt, blood and a knife.” Ryan replied sarcastically, reaching for one of his guns. The bullets would not kill this man but a gunshot to the face would surely slow him down.

“These, my little one, are the tools I need to kill you.” The man laughed, not bothered at all by the tone of Ryan’s voice.

“You can’t kill me, I’m immortal.” Ryan pointed out. The wound through his chest was already healing and there was no pain anymore.

“Aha, so daddy didn’t tell you?” The man inquired.

“Tell me…what?”

“You’re young and I am old. I know how to destroy those that are immortal, and because you are so much weaker than me I can kill you using these things.” The man explained slowly as if he were talking to a child.

“You’re lying!” Ryan cried.

“Oh really? When daddy used to go and deal with the rogue immortals did he ever bring any home? Or did he just come home and say the job was done?” The man asked with a cackle.

“I…he…that doesn’t matter!” Ryan yelled, “I will stop you!”

Without waiting for the other immortal to speak Ryan drew both his guns and fired them simultaneously at the man, aiming for his face. He heard the bullets find their mark and was off, running forward as quickly as he could, which was quite fast thanks to his police coach. Barrelling into the other immortal Ryan knocked them both to the floor and stuck the knife through the immortal’s chest, where the knife through his own had been.

“That…hurt!” The other man screamed. Before Ryan could do anything he was pushed backwards before a foot connected with his ribs. The force of the kick sent him flying backwards and he smashed into the side of the building. It hurt, a lot, but Ryan knew it would heal. Before he could drag himself to his feet to defend himself the other immortal was on him, faster than it seemed possible and had tied his hands behind his back. Ryan did not need his hands to fight and he landed a kick of his own on the other immortal, sending him flying as well. Struggling against the rope Ryan kept his eye on the other immortal as he scrambled around the ground gathering up the things he would need to ‘kill’ Ryan.

He didn’t manage to get out of the rope before the man was back on his again, striking Ryan in the throat with a metal pipe. Ryan choked, unable to breathe for a moment, and fell to the floor. Such a blow was enough to knock him out, though he felt sure his own attack should have broken ribs at least.  
When Ryan finally managed to regain consciousness he was hanging upside down inside the building the other immortal seemed to have erected himself and there was a circle drawn under him in white chalk with an X through it. Smaller circles of salt had been sprinkled in each section split by the X. Ryan took a deep breath despite the pain in his throat from the strike and smelt blood – mixed with the salt and chalk below him – and Ryan felt sick. Blinking Ryan saw blood dripping down from his cheeks but he knew that cuts were not his own. The other man had drawn something on his cheeks using the vial of blood. Struggling against his bonds Ryan found he felt a lot weaker than before.  
Pain exploded in his stomach as the immortal man brought the metal pipe down, again and again in different parts of Ryan’s body. These blows hurt more than they should, could it be possible that the man had been telling the truth about being able to kill him?

“Should I make you my next victim? My first white victim hmm? I mean…you are immortal and I don’t want to kill you but…you’re a little problem.” The man wondered to himself as he came to face Ryan. 

“My father will kill you,” Ryan coughed.

“Ha, he can try.” The man laughed. Ryan glared at him before he noticed the knife in the man’s hand, the same knife he had had before and he paled considerably.

/

“This is it!” Eric cried, veering towards the coral quarry and just managing to hit the brakes before he crashed into the car Francesca was waiting for them in. Esteban immediately jumped from the car and Francesca ran into his arms for a brief hug. She did not question Eric’s presence, deciding silently that this was going to prove Eric’s love for her son.

“Now where can they be?” Esteban asked.

“There!” Eric said, just managing to keep his voice down so as not to alert the killer if he were indeed there. He had spotted the blood pool created from the knife through Ryan’s chest, a homage to his skills as a CSI.

All three of them ran quickly towards the blood and suddenly they all heard a piercing scream. 

“That was Ryan,” Esteban cried and he ran straight for the building. Slamming the door open Esteban was greeted with the sight of the serial killer immortal about to plunge the knife into a screaming Ryan’s chest.   
“Get away from my son!” He bellowed as he charged the other immortal man and drew him away from Ryan. Francesca went to help her husband as Eric ran over to Ryan.

“Eric.” Ryan whispered, barely focusing on his colleague and lover.

“Hush Ryan it’s okay, I’m going to get you down.” Eric murmured. Bending down he retrieved the knife that the immortal had dropped when Esteban had rushed him, Eric cut at the rope that was holding Ryan up with one hand, supporting Ryan with the other. The rope snapped suddenly and Eric stumbled and fell under Ryan’s weight, landing with the CSI on top of him. 

“Ryan are you okay?” He asked as Esteban ran past him, chasing the killer who was trying to escape. Francesca stopped beside Ryan and lifted her face so that he was looking at her.

“Get him out of here Eric, into the Hummer and back to your apartment. Wash the blood from his face and give him something that will rid the smell of salt and chalk from his nose.” She told Eric quickly. Kissing Ryan’s forehead she rushed off after her husband. 

Eric stood up and lifted Ryan in a fireman’s carry and made his way as quickly as he could out of the warehouse. Ryan was crying from pain, but Eric forced himself to ignore it for now and get Ryan into the car and away from this site. Francesca had the killer pinned down and Esteban was tying his hands with rope.

The Hummer’s doors were both open, which made it easier for Eric to lower Ryan into the passenger seat and jump into the driver’s seat. Ryan was still crying, moaning, quite like he had been when Eric had driven him to the hospital after getting shot in the eye with a nail gun. This time though Eric was not informing the E.R. that they needed to be set up for an emergency, the first number he called was Alexx’s. She would be working he knew, but he hoped she would be able to get out of work to come and help him assess Ryan’s wounds, which had not started to heal.

_“Eric honey what’s wrong?”_ Alexx said as she answered her phone, her voice concerned.

“Alexx, Ryan is really hurt and I need your help.” Eric almost shouted as he tore away from the coral quarry and navigated the streets to try and get home.

_“What? What happened?”_ Alexx demanded.

“I’ll explain it to you later, can you get off work?” Eric asked fervently.

_“I’ll do my best. Where do you want me?”_

“At my apartment please. And Alexx, hurry.” Eric requested.

Ryan had fallen silent beside him, but Eric did not take this as a good sign. His eyes were flickering between open and closed and his breathing was coming out short and shallow. Reaching one hand over to take Ryan’s, Eric tried to focus more on driving than freaking out because it seemed like Ryan was dying in the seat next to him. There was a large bruise coming out on his throat, pipe-shaped and ugly against Ryan’s slightly tanned skin.

The drive to his apartment couldn’t have gone slower but finally Eric had pulled into the car park and was lifting Ryan out of the seat.

“Eric!” Alexx’s voice called and Eric turned to find her rushing towards him.

“Hey Alexx can you grab my keys?” Eric asked, nodding towards the driver’s side compartment where he kept his flat keys. Alexx did so, though her worried eyes were on Ryan.

“Eric please tell me what happened.” Alexx requested as they hurried to the lift and Eric cradled Ryan to his chest as they boarded it. 

“Ryan went after the serial killer after he found out where he was, for attacking my mother and upsetting me. He’s an immortal like him, as Ryan told Horatio before and he’s older and stronger than Ryan.” Eric began.

“And he hurt my baby like this?” Alexx demanded and for a moment Eric wondered if they man would stand a chance if Alexx was released on him. 

He said nothing as Alexx opened the door for him and went straight to his bedroom. Laying Ryan on the bed, cringing when Ryan moaned in pain, Eric beckoned for Alexx to follow him into the kitchen.

“We need to fill a bowl with water so we can wash the blood from his face Alexx,” Eric told her, “And find something that can counter the smell in his nose.” 

“I’ll find something to counter the smell while you wash the blood off his face.” Alexx decided and immediately went to Eric’s cupboards. Eric grabbed his mixing bowl from a lower cupboard and poured a lot of washing liquid into it before adding warm water. When it was full he carried it to his bedroom and found Ryan pawing at his neck, gasping for breath.

“ALEXX!” Eric yelled as he rushed to Ryan’s side, miraculously not dropping the bowl of water in his surprise, and grabbed Ryan’s hands to stop him from grabbing his neck. The bruise there was horrid to behold.

“What’s going on?” Alexx asked quickly, her doctor’s training coming into practise as she sat beside Ryan on the bed.

“Can’t…breathe…” Ryan gasped.

Ryan knew, or hoped, that he could not die from choking, but being short of breath continuously was uncomfortable for him. Alexx’s hands immediately went to his throat and she prodded around gently, examining Ryan while Eric kept hold of his hands.

“Ryan your trachea has been crushed I need to open a hole in your throat below the crush so that you can breathe.” Alexx informed Ryan firmly.

Ryan shook her head despite the fact that it made him dizzy. 

“Don’t…” Ryan panted, “The wound will…just close…I will heal just…help me!”

“We need to clean the blood off his face and find something else for him to smell.” Eric shouted as Ryan gripped his hands tightly.

“Do you have spices?” Alexx asked.

“Yeah, in the cupboard over the sink,” Eric replied with an effort to keep his voice quieter. Alexx immediately left again to check through his spices. 

Eric turned to Ryan and found his colleague, no his lover, staring at him, his eyes half-lidded and his lips slightly parted as he panted in pain. Sinking a cloth into the warm, soapy water Eric gently reached forward and wiped at the blood staining Ryan’s cheeks. Ryan kept his eyes on Eric’s, breathing through his mouth to avoid breathing in the smell of salt and chalk. He was sure it was because of the blood on his cheeks and the scent in his nose that he did not feel like he was healing and if he could only avoid it the pain in his body would disappear.

As Eric was cleaning the last of the blood off his face Alexx appeared carrying a mixture of different spices. From the look on her face – one of grim determination – she had mixed together the strongest spices she had found to make sure that the smell was completely gone.

“Help him sit up Eric,” Alexx commanded. Eric did so, sliding onto the bed beside Ryan and supporting his full weight as he lifted him up, blocking out the cries of pain that came from Ryan as he moved him.

“Here baby, I need you to sniff this.” Alexx said in a softer tone, moving the bowl under Ryan’s nose. 

Ryan took a sniff and ended up sneezing because of the strength of it. Eric couldn’t help but laugh a little as Ryan inhaled sharply and managed to inhale part of the spice in the bowl. A coughing bout followed this and Alexx rubbed Ryan’s back vigorously.

“I need some sleep.” Ryan choked. 

“And some water,” Eric decided. He stood from the bed and left Alexx with Ryan so he could get a glass of water.

By the time he returned Ryan’s eyes were closed and his breathing was even but Alexx’s shake of her head told Eric that he was not asleep yet. 

“Ryan take a drink,” Eric requested. 

Ryan’s eyes opened and he struggled to sit up, Alexx automatically going to help him. After two sips of the water Ryan pushed it away with a light retching sound.

“Are you going to be okay alone?” Eric asked.

“Mm,” Ryan murmured, his eyes slipping shut again. He snuggled down into Eric’s duvet and sighed with a mixture of pain and happiness.

Alexx and Eric swapped a look before leaving the bedroom. Eric left the door open so that they could monitor any sound Ryan made. Both Alexx and Eric sat on the couch and Eric took a deep breath.

“Where is he?” Francesca demanded as she burst in through Eric’s front door.

“In the bedroom,” Eric replied in a soft tone, “He said he wanted to sleep.”

“Did you do the things I asked?” Francesca asked.

“We did,” Eric informed her, gesturing to Alexx who was sat next to him watching Francesca in silence.

“Where is Ryan’s father?” Alexx asked after silence fell between them.

“Dealing with that man,” Francesca said quietly, “I told him to come to your apartment when he was done, but I’m not sure when he’ll be here. I’m going to wait with Ryan.” She continued.

Eric and Alexx nodded and watched Francesca move to the bedroom. When Eric turned to look back at Alexx he noticed that she had a worried look on her face, but it was not the same sort of expression she had been wearing when she had first seen Ryan in his bloody state.

“What?” He asked.

“How are you holding up Eric?” Alexx asked in return.

“I’m fine, why?”

“Well, Ryan did this because your mother was attacked. I was just wondering if-.”

“If I felt guilty or…I don’t know, angry or relieved?” Eric asked suddenly, interrupting Alexx despite the fact he rarely would have done so before.

“What are you feeling Eric?” Alexx inquired.

Eric shrugged.

“I’m relieved I guess, but not because Ryan went after this man.” 

“Relieved that both Ryan and your mother are safe?” Alex suggested.

“Mm,” Eric hummed, “As long as they both heal and can carry on as normal I’m okay.” 

Silence fell between them again and Eric let his head fall back on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. He did not remember falling asleep.

/

Ryan awoke to the feel of someone stroking his hair and he immediately thought it was Eric. Opening his eyes he found it was his mother, sat on the edge of his bed, her eyes focused on something just beyond him. Ryan turned his head a little bit and found his father curled up asleep next to him on the bed, blood stains on his hands and clothes.

“Welcome back Ryan,” Francesca said softly, “How are you feeling?” 

“Better,” Ryan muttered. He was still sore but his throat felt a lot better, and the rest of his body felt a lot better as well, he had evidently healed while he had slept.

“What time is it?”

“I’m not sure,” Francesca replied, “But you’ve been asleep for at least nine hours.”

“Eric!” Ryan cried and sat up suddenly. There was no nauseous feeling when he did, so Ryan carried on and climbed from the bed. Francesca did not move to stop him, she knew he was healing well and that she could not stop him if he wanted to see Eric, instead she turned to see to Esteban.

Ryan stumbled from the bedroom and down to the living room. He found Eric tucked under a blanket, asleep on the couch. He vaguely remembered Alexx being there as well but she was gone now. Ryan wasn’t surprised, she had kids to take care of and from what he could gather she had abandoned her work to come and see to him. It was night time now and Ryan was loathed to wake Eric, so he curled up on the couch next to him, drawing the blanket over both of them and kissing Eric’s cheek. Eric shifted slightly in his sleep, but apart from that he did not react to Ryan’s presence.

/

Esteban was the one who opened the door when Horatio came. Ryan and Eric were still asleep on the couch and Francesca was in the kitchen making them some food so Esteban allowed him inside. Horatio took a seat on the armchair next to the sofa, smiling fondly at how Eric had his arms wrapped protectively around Ryan.

“How is he doing?” Horatio asked, nodding at Ryan.

Esteban sank into a seat on Eric’s coffee table and gave Horatio a wan, tired smile. 

“He’s a lot better now.” He replied, “Once Eric helped him he was able to heal while he slept so there are hardly any wounds on him now.” 

“And the serial killer?”

“A man by the name of Alexandros, quite old in both our and your years. I apprehended him and gave him the true punishment he deserved for both his murders and the attack on my son.” Esteban replied.

“Is he alive?” Horatio inquired. 

“Yes but barely. He will recover, but slowly I have made sure of that.” Esteban spat, “You cannot have him back,” 

“I am not asking for him back.” Horatio said calmly, “I was just wondering. We will need to have him to interrogate him, but you have the say, as Noah, to take him into your jurisdiction.” 

“I can do that.” Esteban accepted.

“Ah, Mr Caine would you like some food?” Francesca asked.

“No thank you, I just came to see how Ryan was doing.” Horatio said.

“How are you going to fit Ryan back into work after this?” Esteban asked.

“I will tell my staff that Josh was injured taking down the serial killer and I shall request Ryan wait for a couple of days after you depart before he comes back to work. I hope I can get a full explanation about what Ryan, and you and his mother, are before he entirely returns to work, but I doubt there shall be any problems.” Horatio explained softly. “And if there are any problems I am sure Eric will sort them out.” 

Esteban chuckled. Francesca sat next to him and placed a plate of eggs next to him with some buttered toast. Ryan stirred when the smell of the food hit him and his eyes cracked open.

“H?” He asked.

“Hello Ryan, how are you feeling?” Horatio inquired.

“I’m fine Horatio, thank you.” Ryan replied, shifting out of Eric’s arms and sitting up. Eric stayed asleep but grumbled a little bit as Ryan moved away from him. Before anyone else could say anything else Ryan leaned forward and grabbed a slice of Esteban’s toast.

“I was just discussing with Horatio about your return to work,” Esteban commented. He avoided Ryan’s eyes and his mouth was set in a straight line, Ryan could tell that he was not impressed with Ryan at all, especially the reckless behaviour he had been displaying recently. 

“Oh?” Ryan choked through his toast.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full Ryan,” Francesca chastised him.

“I am okay with you going back to work in the crime lab,” Esteban began, “But your mother and I shall be taking up residence in Miami to keep an eye on you.” 

“That’s not necessary.” Ryan argued.

Esteban glared at Ryan. “Oh really? Tell me Ryan if we had not been here today where would you be?”

“I doubt I’m going to come across any other immortals!” Ryan snapped, “Besides, if you had told me that there was a way for immortals to kill immortals then perhaps I would have been a little more careful with what I did!”

Esteban seemed to be a little taken aback by Ryan’s outburst for he turned his attention back to his food and picked at it with his fork. Ryan’s words seemed to stir Eric from sleep as well because the Cuban opened his eyes and reached for Ryan’s hand.

“Eric,” Horatio murmured to announce to his colleague that he was there. Eric bolted upright as soon as he noticed Horatio was there and nearly knocked Ryan from his seat.  
“I expect you to come back to work tomorrow Eric, I will fill you in on the story myself and Mr Wolfe here have decided on for the serial killer and for Ryan’s return to work.”

“Okay H,” Eric spoke as he muffled a yawn behind his hand and Ryan smiled at him.

“I’ll be leaving you to get some rest.” Horatio said as he stood and moved towards the door. 

Ryan and Eric trailed behind him, hands clasped between them, hidden by their proximity. 

“Thank you for being so understanding Horatio.” Ryan said suddenly.

“Don’t worry about it Ryan, we’ll discuss it more when you come back to work.” Horatio replied with a smile. Ryan smiled back and scratched at his throat where the bruise had been only a few hours before. Horatio eyes flicked over Ryan’s hands and the young CSI blushed. 

Eric yawned again and Ryan laughed, closing the door as Horatio walked towards the stairs. “You should go back to bed.” He commented.

Eric shook his head, “No I’m fine. How are you?” 

“Better now. Thank you for coming to save me.” Ryan whispered, working his way into Eric’s arms and hugging his lover tightly. 

“Any time.” Eric murmured, kissing the top of Ryan’s head.

Ryan yawned and Eric grinned.

“I guess I should be the one taking you back to bed.” He laughed.

“Mm,” 

Esteban and Francesca said nothing as Eric guided Ryan back to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. Ryan watched as Eric lay beside him and smiled softly.

“It’s amazing,” Eric murmured as he stroked Ryan’s throat gently.

“What is?”

“How quickly you heal,” Eric replied, “It’s…I don’t know, like an angel or something.” 

“I’m not an angel.” Ryan declared.

“I’m not saying you are,” Eric laughed, “I just thought that it’s quite similar y’know, to how some people would view an angel.” 

“If I was an angel living on earth wouldn’t I be fallen?” Ryan asked, his voice taking a rather sulky tone to it.

Eric said nothing, just laughed and drew Ryan closer to him, burying his face in Ryan’s hair and closing his eyes.  
“Just go to sleep Ryan,”

Ryan rolled his eyes but complied, closing his eyes and relaxing into Eric’s hold.


	10. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has been resting in Eric's flat while he healed from Alexandros' attack. Horatio and Alexx turn up for a full explanation of what Ryan was, especially considering his actions since he had returned to Miami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been a while but I've had major writers block. I pushed through it when writing this chapter so it might show through a bit but now this chapter is out of the way it should be easier for me to continue to update. An entire explanation of Ryan's situation is included in this chapter.

Eric covered his mouth with a hand to smother a yawn as he tramped down his hallway towards his front door. Someone had knocked on his door and since Ryan was getting ready for a shower it fell to Eric to answer it. Glancing at the clock in his front room as he passed Eric noticed it was actually half ten in the morning and it still felt early for him. It had been three days since Alexandros had been taken into custody by Miami Dade PD and Ryan had been staying with Eric while he recovered, and until Esteban deemed it was safe for Ryan to live alone again. Ryan had been suffering from terrible nightmares each night and Eric had not been getting to sleep until late because he was staying up to help Ryan calm down.

Opening the door without looking through the peep hole Eric was surprised to find himself face to face with Horatio. Horatio himself did not seem to be surprised to see Eric wearing nothing but his boxers, his hair ruffled since he had just gotten out of bed. 

“H…what are you doing here?” Eric asked, suddenly extremely self-conscious about being nearly naked in front of his boss.

“Ryan called me, offering an explanation.” Horatio explained simply.

“Oh. Right. Come in.” Eric moved back so Horatio could enter his flat and closed the door quickly behind him.

“Ryan’s in the shower right now so…you’re going to have to wait.” Eric explained when Horatio glanced around as if looking for Ryan.

“That’s fine.”

“Can I get you anything to drink? Eat?” Eric asked, crossing to the counter of his kitchen and grabbing some mugs. Ryan liked a cup of tea when he got out of the shower so Eric made the preparations for it as Horatio took a seat.

“No thank you Eric.” Horatio declined his offer with a smile. 

“So um…you’re here for an explanation?” Eric asked.

“Yes. Ryan called me this morning and told me he was ready to give me a full explanation of who, and what, he was. I had been waiting for him to be ready to tell me after the display I saw in the morgue. I’m sure Alexx wants an explanation as well, she’ll be coming here soon as well.” Horatio confirmed.

“Oh. Excuse me a moment.” Eric excused himself and had to force himself to walk, not run, into his bedroom to find some clothes. 

The shower was still running and Eric grinned. Ryan would be in the shower for a while, he was extremely methodical when it came to cleaning himself. Tapping on the door Eric entered the room and made his way over to the shower. Ryan had not heard him enter judging from the way he jumped when Eric opened the door and leaned in.

“Horatio is here.” Eric murmured.

“Did you have to come into the shower to tell me that?” Ryan asked in annoyance.

“I wanted to make sure you didn’t come out naked in front of the boss.” Eric laughed.

“Why would I do that!?” Ryan asked, his voice rising a few octaves in his anger and shock at Eric’s suggestion.

“You’ve been coming out and asking me to check your wounds to see if they’re healing, and normally since no one else is here you walk out straight from the shower to find me.” Eric murmured, reaching out and drawing Ryan closer to him so he could lay a kiss on Ryan’s bare shoulder.

“Right I’ll make sure to be dressed!” Ryan snapped, pulling away from Eric and shoving him out of the shower. 

Eric fell back with a laugh and exited the bathroom door, closing it behind him and making his way back to Horatio. When he emerged into his living room he found Alexx was now sat with him and she was clasping a cup of tea. 

“Just make yourself at home.” Eric laughed again as he joined them.

“Where’s my baby?” Alexx asked.

“He’s showering Alexx, he’ll be with us soon.” Eric told her. Alexx nodded and sipped at her tea. 

Horatio seemed to be busy reading something off his phone and Eric assumed it was to do with work. Silence fell between the three and Eric wondered if the other two were feeling as awkward as he was. 

Eventually Ryan came out into the living room and slipped onto the couch next to Eric. Horatio and Alexx both greeted him but he merely smiled in response, too nervous to speak for the moment.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Eric asked quietly, concerned by how pale Ryan seemed to him all of a sudden.   
“You’re still injured Ryan maybe this should wait.” 

“I’m fine Eric,” Ryan replied with a small smile. “I want to do this now.” 

Eric was unconvinced by this but he stayed silent while Ryan contemplated how best to begin.

“I have talked to my father before this meeting and he gave me some more details to help me explain my situation to you, to all of you.” Ryan started quietly. Eric threaded his fingers through Ryan’s and squeezed gently, offering his silent support as Horatio and Alexx waited patiently for a full explanation.   
“What I am about to say will seem ridiculous to you, even lies but I swear to you that it is the truth.”

“Ryan honey, I’m going to have no problems believing you after what I saw in my morgue.” Alexx spoke up and Ryan smiled apologetically.

“I’m sorry about that Alexx, truly.” He replied.

“Horatio?”

“I will listen to what Ryan has to say and decide from that whether I shall believe it or not. I too saw what happened in the morgue and if the explanation fits the act I shall believe it.” Horatio replied in true Horatio fashion and both Eric and Ryan grinned. 

Ryan turned to Eric.   
“There are going to be things in this explanation that you have not heard Eric, my father has only just told me of them.”

Eric nodded and smiled.

“Alright, I’ll explain now, I’ll delayed it long enough.” Ryan took a deep breath and fixed his gaze on Eric’s coffee table. He could not bring himself to look upon anyone while he explained his situation, his entire life, to the friends he had built up around him.   
“As you all have guessed, I am not human. There is no name for what I am, for ease I shall just call myself an immortal. I am immortal.” Ryan paused and his eyes hardened as he stiffened, remembering the way he had almost been killed by the other immortal Alexandros. “No…there is one way to kill us and it can only be performed by those who are like us. The details I’m going to keep from you, it’s too dangerous to let too many people know how to kill us.”

“We would never use that information against you Ryan,” Alexx interrupted.

“The less we know the better.” Eric spoke before Ryan could, “It took me shooting Ryan for him to finally explain who he was, what he was, and even after that he left.” 

Ryan smiled thankfully at Eric and nodded. “It is not so much that knowing what we are is dangerous or anything, but when it gets out to one person it becomes harder and harder to keep a lid on the secret. 

“As I said I am immortal. We are born like this and the form we take…well my father didn’t really explain this to me and I’ve never seen it happen, but the form we take is that of a normal baby, albeit we are naturally…more beautiful.” Ryan mumbled the last few words through embarrassment, his face lightly flushed red.   
“Our eyes are naturally blue, a medium shade of blue-green with a bright, bright blue ring around the outside. Our skin seems to mortals as marble, sculpted bodies like the ancient sculptures from Greece and Rome. We are…we are perfect to mortal eyes in our true forms when we grow. In disguises we pass for human.”  
Ryan paused again and Eric took that small time to imagine what Ryan could look like in his true form. He had denied Ryan the chance to show him once and Eric did not regret that choice but it was an intriguing thought.  
“Beauty isn’t the only thing that makes us differ from humans. We can heal extremely quickly and since we are pretty much immortal there are not many things that can actually do us enough harm to put us out of action when injured. When you got the call, as you inevitably did, about the gunshots at my address Horatio it was because Eric shot me. Twice. And I survived it. It took me about fifteen maybe twenty minutes to recover from the shot. When I was shot on duty and everyone thought I was wearing a fest I wasn’t, I just healed extremely quickly.” Ryan finally continued. Eric stood as he spoke and made his way over to the pot of tea he had prepared for Ryan while he had been showering and poured Ryan a cup. Ryan accepted it gratefully and curled his hands around it, fixing his eyes on the dark mass of liquid before him spitting up trails of smoke.   
“We can heal other people.”

Horatio looked up at Ryan in surprise and looked between him and Eric, his eyes narrowed a little as he put two and two together. Ryan waited with baited breath as Horatio figured out what he, or rather his father, had done for Eric but Horatio said nothing and waited for Ryan to continue.

“Wait baby,” Alexx interrupted again, “You mentioned how you weren’t actually wearing a vest before to me as well, and you also mentioned that your father was the one who made us all think that you were. How did he do that?”

“Ah well, my father is extremely old, even I don’t know exactly when he was born. Considering we don’t die from old age he could have lived since…since ancient times and still look as young as when you all saw him. In fact although we age we show no physical signs of it so you could never actually guess our age.” Ryan answered and carried on speaking until Eric nudged him and pointed out he was stalling again.   
“Sorry.” Ryan laughed humourlessly and the sound of it wasn’t lost on his three companions.   
“Because my father is so old, one of the oldest remaining of us alive, he has developed the powers that we have to be at the most powerful that they can be. He cannot completely control a person’s mind, but when he fixes someone under his gaze he can direct their thoughts and imply certain things into their minds. It happened to all of you, you just don’t remember it.” He explained.

Horatio stayed rather emotionless though it was evident he was listening intently. Alexx and Eric’s eyes widened. She had not been expecting that answer and Eric had never know that before. _Then again,_ he speculated, _Ryan did say there would be things I haven’t heard before._

“Now if I can get back to the main explanation about healing.” Ryan murmured, his voice cracking a little. Sipping his tea Ryan coughed and his hand automatically went to his chest. Eric, who knew his ribs had been giving him problems despite his fast healing rates, turned to him immediately and took his face in his hands.

“Are you alright?” He asked quietly.

Ryan nodded. “I’m fine. I can continue.” He coughed.

“Are you sure?”

“Mm, I need to do this.” Ryan confirmed. Eric was not convinced but nodded and moved back so Ryan could continue.  
“I said that we can heal people didn’t I? So, say you were shot Horatio I could take that wound from you onto my own body and you would be completely healed. There would be no after effects and the more skilled I was the less amount of scar tissue there would be. When Eric was shot in the head my father agreed to help him after I heard that he was unaware that Marisol had been killed. He took Eric’s wound and that is why Eric had such a miraculous recovery.”

“I wondered.” Alexx mused, “Even the doctors said it was a miracle, especially considering it had not been a lot of time between him getting shot and suddenly recovering.”

“Did your father help us to be convinced about that too?” Horatio inquired softly.

“No H, just me and the bullet proof vest.” Ryan replied truthfully. “It was your relief at having Eric okay that convinced you it was possible.”

“Can you do that with anything? Does it have to be a wound or can it be a disease?” Alexx inquired.

“It can be anything. Personally I can’t actually do it very well, I’ve never been trained to do it but my father can take anything, any wound, any disease and heal it from a person.” Ryan replied.

“That’s amazing.” Alexx murmured and Ryan steeled himself for her to say something similar to what Eric had when Ryan had first admitted the healing part to him. He couldn’t get angry with Alexx for suggesting that his father, or himself, should use their power to cure the worse diseases such as cancer or HIV but Alexx was silent.

“Is it only healing that you can do?” Horatio inquired, “Or do you have other powers as well as that?”

“It’s…not so much powers as heightened physical abilities.” Ryan admitted. “We can move faster than humans, we’re stronger and fitter and we have a lot of stamina. Our eyesight and hearing is only slightly heightened though. We have a sort of sixth sense that allows us to close off our other senses and…sense really the world around us mentally. We can tell when someone is approaching us without needing to hear or see them.” 

“I didn’t know any of that,” Eric whistled. “So all the times I’ve tried to sneak up on you, you’ve only pretended to be surprised?” 

Ryan nodded, “I have to act like a human and a CSI such as me would not have good enough hearing to hear you if you were sneaking.” 

“You’re good at it,” Eric laughed.

Ryan laughed with him and took a breath. “There is little else I can tell you really.” 

“Alright Ryan, thank you for sharing.” Horatio said.

“You believe me?” Ryan asked in surprise.

“With all the evidence you’ve given it makes sense for you to be telling the truth. And I know you Ryan, if you were going to make up a story to satisfy me it would have been less fantastical. No, it’s pretty obvious you’re telling the truth.” Horatio said with a smile which Ryan found himself returning.

“I can see you’re in quite a bit of pain honey,” Alexx mentioned and Ryan blushed at her observation. 

“Do you want us to leave so you can rest?” She inquired.

“No, no it’s fine really.” Ryan said quickly, “Um Horatio I have a request.” 

“What is it Ryan?” Horatio asked.

“Can I come back to work?” Ryan asked bluntly.

Horatio was silent for a moment before smiling again. “Of course you can Ryan, we’d be glad to have you back. As soon as your father can confirm to me that you are fully healed you can return to work with us at the lab.”

“Thank you.” Ryan said, deciding it would be better for him to appear grateful than annoyed that Horatio was making him wait. Already he was bored of being kept inside constantly.

“Eric I intend for you to return as soon as Ryan is okay to be left alone.” Horatio informed Eric, who nodded grimly. He knew Ryan was sick of being cooped up inside and was loathe to leave him at home alone while he went out to work.  
“Now I must return to work and Alexx I think you need to accompany me. Ryan, I will do all I can to make sure that nothing about who, or what, you are gets out into the lab.”

“Thanks H.” Ryan was relieved that Horatio had brought it up so he didn’t have to.

“Get some rest now baby.” Alexx told Ryan as she stood and hugged him, being as gentle as she could. Ryan nodded, and no one mentioned that Ryan was probably not going to get much rest since he had been doing nothing but resting for the last couple of days. 

“Oh Horatio,” Eric called as Horatio held the door open for Alexx and made to follow her out. “What happened to Alexandros?” He inquired.

Horatio’s eyes flicked to Ryan but Ryan’s face was expressionless, he did not seem to know what had happened.   
“Esteban brought him in after a few hours on the same day that Ryan found him. He was roughed up and bleeding but he was still alive. He was questioned by us but was released to the Greek authorities because of his gang affiliations. Esteban said that he shall be dealt with. I did not ask.” 

Eric nodded, satisfied.

“I’ll be seeing you both soon.” Horatio called as he pulled the door shut.

Ryan sighed and slumped back against the couch, running a hand through his hair and closing his eyes. For some reason that had been hard to do, even though it had just been speaking. Eric leant back against the couch and wrapped an arm around Ryan’s shoulder.

“Are you alright?”

“Mm, a little tired but okay.”

“Feeling up to a trip out?” Eric asked.

Ryan’s eyes snapped open and he looked right at Eric, searching to see if there was any sign of humour in his expression.  
“Are you serious?” He asked.

“Of course.” Eric replied.

“My dad told me I had to stay inside.” Ryan pointed out.

Eric grinned, “What he doesn’t know won’t kill him will it?”

Ryan couldn’t help but laugh. “Where are we going?”

Eric’s grin grew a somewhat predatory edge to it as he swept his eyes over Ryan’s body. Ryan tilted his head to the side as he waited for Eric’s answer. Before Eric said anything he stood and held out a hand to pull Ryan up as well. Leading Ryan back towards the bedroom Ryan rolled his eyes, wondering if that hadn’t just been a rouse for Eric to gauge how energetic he was. Eric however crossed to his dresser and withdrew two pairs of swimming trunks.

“I was thinking of the beach.”


	11. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan returns to work and ends up being sent undercover by Horatio. It sounds routine but when is anything ever routine when working with CSI? Eric gets annoyed with Ryan's flippancy over putting himself in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long time. At least I didn't leave it on a cliffhanger xD I'm going to try and update regularly, but I managed to end this chapter in a nice way too, so it isn't too much to look forward too.
> 
> Season 9 episode 10 features in this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for sticking by me since it's been so long and enjoy.

Ryan’s return to work was received with mix reactions. There was a tenseness in the lab at his sudden return, especially after his sudden departure, but Eric wasn’t sure that Ryan noticed it, as glad as he was to be back at work. For instance, Jesse decided that now Ryan was back he was going to lose his job, especially as one of the reasons he had been hired was to replace Ryan. Because of this Jesse did not take well to Ryan’s return. Natalia, Calleigh and Alexx were all glad to see Ryan back in the lab, and Horatio made it clear to Jesse that he was going to keep his job despite the fact that Ryan was back.

Eric had found that the issues that he had had previously keeping up relationships with his colleagues, mainly Natalia, were not present with Ryan, even when they worked cases together. Ryan made it clear to Eric that there was going to be a degree of space between them at work, that no one there except for Horatio and Alexx, were to know they were together. And Horatio made sure to pair Ryan with Walter as much as possible to keep Eric and Ryan apart. It worked as well, it helped Eric to keep his jealousy at others getting close to Ryan under wraps. That is, until a certain case came their way, and Eric’s jealousy finally came forward.

//

Eric raised an eyebrow as Ryan entered the interrogation room as one of the suspects in their case left with his attorney. 

“You wanted to see me,” Ryan stated to Horatio, clearly confused as to why he had been called as well.

“I do,” Horatio said, “Something happened at the Nichols mansion, which caused Matthew’s death.” He continued.

Eric watched Ryan and could see his mind working quickly to try and figure out why this needed his attention and not somebody else’s.

“Okay, I’ll pull a warrant, start searching the place-.” Ryan said, turning to look at Eric as he spoke, as the Cuban had brushed his hand along Ryan’s and Ryan did not approve of the random touches Eric insisted on doing to show he was with Ryan.

“Or,” Horatio interrupted, drawing Ryan’s attention back to him, “You could start searching for the perfect match.” With that said Horatio left and Ryan turned to watch him leave as it slowly dawned on him what Horatio wanted him to do.

“He wants you to infiltrate the place.” Eric stated, “Doesn’t he?”

“Looks like it.” Ryan replied, running a hand through his hair. Eric moved to the door and shut it, glancing around to make sure no one was looking at them. Ryan sincerely hoped that Eric was not thinking of crossing the boundaries he had set, given the room they were in had glass walls.

“Why you? Why can’t someone else do it?” Eric asked in an angered tone.

“Well, the suspect knows both you and H so you can’t do it.” Ryan replied evenly. “Plus if something were to happen I wouldn’t be killed, and I could charm whoever I wanted to get the information we need and it’s completely legal.” He continued.

Eric rolled his eyes. “He shouldn’t be using your immortality like this,”

“I’m glad this is the way he decides to use it if he’s going to use it at all. If he’s going to send one of his employees into a dangerous situation it’s best to send the immortal one.” Ryan shrugged and moved to the door. “Besides, I might get to seduce a few beautiful ladies.” He added, winking at Eric before he left quickly to follow Horatio and get his instructions.

//

“Are you sure you want to do this Ryan?” Horatio inquired as Ryan slipped into a nice suit jacket. 

“Of course.” Ryan replied, “I mean, it’s a potentially dangerous situation and I’d be the best one to send in right?”

Horatio turned to stare at Ryan and frowned. “That’s not the reason I’m asking you to do this Ryan.” 

“Isn’t it?” Ryan asked, “I thought it was.”

“No I didn’t even think about it.” Horatio admitted, “You’re a good choice to pose as a wealthy businessman.”

“Oh. Well I figured it would be a good idea for me to do this because I’m immortal. This Nichols man could be potentially dangerous and I could always use my charm to get the information out of someone.” Ryan informed Horatio.

“I don’t want to put you in unnecessary danger Ryan, immortal or not.” Horatio stated firmly.

Ryan smiled. “Thank you Horatio but I’m willing to do this because I’m immortal. I can’t be harmed even if they try, and I’m sure it’d scare them if they did try and it didn’t work.” 

“Are you sure?” Horatio asked.

Ryan nodded. “I’m sure. And I’ll do it every time I can Horatio. If there’s a dangerous situation that needs one of us to go undercover I’d like you to use me. I can’t die, and even if I get hurt I’ll be alright. So you don’t have to worry or feel guilty if anything really bad happens.”

“Ryan I don’t think I can-.”

“Horatio please, how would you feel if you sent an innocent officer undercover and they ended up being killed? At least if you send me in you know that I’m going to come out safely.” Ryan interrupted. 

Horatio was silent as he pondered Ryan’s argument. “Are you sure?” He asked again.

“I’m positive.” Ryan replied.

“Alright,” Horatio agreed, “Here’s the plan.”

//

Horatio and Eric had made it clear to Ryan that he was to check in with them every thirty minutes, but all three of the CSIs understood that that meant Ryan was to check in with them before thirty minutes was up, to confirm he was alright. 

Ryan was glad he had finally convinced Kate that he did not want to have sex with her, just to talk, but he was running out of time and he needed to find something to report to Horatio, and some way to do so, since his phone had been taken. Using the excuse that he was going to get some more alcohol Ryan made his way to Nichols’ office and started leafing through his papers. He had two minutes remaining – Eric was growing frustrated as he waited in the car with Horatio in case Ryan needed backup – when something caught his attention. 

However, he never got to know what it was, as he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck from a needle puncture. Whatever was injected into his neck would not keep him down for long, Ryan knew that, but when his system had finally rejected the solution he was in the grip of a strong black man who decided to periodically duck Ryan’s head under water in an attempt to find out who he was working for. Ryan knew it would not kill him, but it was extremely uncomfortable for him. The third time or so the security guard ended up in the water with him and Ryan found himself being dragged free and looking into Eric’s eyes. Eric shouted, a gunshot sounded and Ryan panicked. Had Horatio or Eric been hurt? It took him only a moment to realise it was the security guard that had been shot instead. 

Ryan coughed as Eric fell to his knees beside him, rolling him onto his side and patting his back. He couldn’t help but grin as Eric told him to breath, seemingly forgetting for a moment that Ryan could not be drowned.

“Eric I’m fine,” He coughed. Horatio was looking down at him and Ryan knew immediately he felt guilty for putting Ryan in such danger, even if he was immortal and could take it. Horatio did not say anything but Ryan could tell that his expression was a silent expression and he nodded to show he accepted it.

Eric was cradling his head and growled his next words. Horatio stood to leave them alone and find Nichols.

“Are you alright?!” Eric asked again.

Ryan nodded and sat up properly, pushing his sodden hair from his eyes.

“I knew this was a bad idea.” Eric snapped, “I shouldn’t have let you do this.”

“Not that you could have stopped me,” Ryan replied patiently as he climbed to his feet and glanced over the dead security guard. 

“Besides, I got to seduce some beautiful girls.” He laughed.

Eric’s expression darkened for a moment and Ryan watched him carefully to see if he had pushed him too far, but eventually Eric laughed and stood up too, clapping Ryan on the back and guiding him from the room, to find Horatio and Nichols.

Ryan immediately went to the bookcase, giving Eric just enough time to wrap a blanket around him before he questioned Nichols. Ryan didn’t fail to notice that Eric’s dark expression had come back and couldn’t tell if it was anger at Nichols, at the attempt on Ryan’s life of the joke that Ryan had made about the girls.

They didn’t have a chance to talk about it as Ryan and Eric were caught up with wrapping the case up. Ryan finished before Eric and headed home as quickly as possible, deciding to cook something nice for Eric to apologise for his jokes. 

//

Eric knocked on Horatio’s office door and entered before Horatio had given him permission to. 

“H do you have a minute,”

Horatio turned to face Eric, recognising the tone that Eric was using meant that even if he didn’t Eric wanted to talk to him.

“Of course Eric, what can I do for you?” Horatio replied.

Eric took a deep breath and folded his arms. He was not happy with how things had gone today with Ryan being attacked while he was undercover, and he had a feeling that Horatio had chosen Ryan for this particular mission because he was immortal and couldn’t be harmed.

“Why did you choose Ryan to go undercover?” Eric asked.

Horatio raised an eyebrow. It was not usual that his staff questioned his decisions, but considering the developments in the relationship between Eric and Ryan it was understandable why Eric would be upset.

“I chose Ryan because out of all of us he would pass easily for a wealthy businessman looking for a partner.” Horatio replied truthfully. 

Eric did not look convinced. 

“So it had nothing to do with his immortality then?”

“I didn’t think of Ryan’s immortality when I asked him to go undercover, I was thinking mainly of his potential to be successful in the role.” Horatio stated.

“He got attacked and nearly drowned.” Eric snapped. 

“I asked him beforehand whether he was really okay with doing this and he said yes, he gave me clear consent Eric.” Horatio explained. “He knew the risks and said he was the best person for the job because of his immortality.” 

Eric was taken aback. “He said that?” 

Horatio nodded. “He told me to use him for any dangerous undercover missions because everyone would know he would be okay.” 

“Seriously?!” Eric hissed. “I can’t believe this.”

“Eric, I do not agree with Ryan’s suggestion myself.” Horatio admitted, “So please do not think me heartless.”

“I don’t H, I…I’m sorry it was just…”

“Hard to see Ryan being drowned?” Horatio suggested.

Eric nodded. “I know he can’t die but seeing him in positions that would kill normal people is upsetting to me.” 

“I understand Eric I do, I don’t like seeing it either, and if, if Marisol were the same I would feel exactly the same.” Horatio said softly. “Maybe you should sit Ryan down and talk to him about it?”

“I guess it could help.” Eric admitted.

“I’m sure you can make Ryan understand Eric.” Horatio smiled and Eric nodded.

“I’ll make him understand.” Eric declared. He smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry for barging in H.”

“Don’t worry about it Eric, you’re just being protective.” Horatio acknowledged.

//

A couple of hours after Ryan had arrived at Eric’s flat Eric arrived home, not in the best of moods. The smell of cooking reached his nostrils and Eric felt the anger drain from him at the thought of Ryan in his kitchen, possibly wearing an apron. Grinning Eric accidently slammed the door and heard something clatter in the kitchen, he had startled Ryan.

“Is that you Eric?” Ryan called.

“Who else would it be?” Eric replied.

“Well, my dad just does seem to let himself in a lot.” Ryan replied, appearing in front of Eric with a grin and wearing a pristine apron. There was flour on his cheek and he was slightly flushed. Eric smiled fondly at the sight, but his mood instantly darkened when he saw the pinprick on Ryan’s neck where he had been stabbed earlier that day.  
“Are you okay?” Ryan asked, confused when Eric’s expression changed so suddenly. “Eric?”

“Horatio told me that you put yourself forward for any dangerous infiltrations missions,” Eric began slowly, trying to control his tone so he didn’t sound angry. 

Ryan frowned and his expression became guarded. “It makes more sense than sending in mortals Eric.”

“So we sacrifice you and put you in danger all the time to stop mortals from being hurt? It’s part of the job Ryan, when you join the police force, and even the CSIs you know that it’s dangerous, and you’re ready for it.” Eric snapped.

“That doesn’t mean that they should be put in danger when I am a perfect substitute.” Ryan snarled in response. 

“When I challenged you and asked you why you wouldn’t become a substitute cure for diseases like HIV or cancer you said that you didn’t deserve to be used like that, and yet you’re okay with being used to protect those on the police force!?” Eric asked angrily.

Ryan opened his mouth to snap a reply but stopped himself when he realised Eric had a point. And he did. Ryan had become so angry when Eric had suggested that he become a cure for things such as HIV and cancer and yet he was willing to walk into dangerous situations to stop mortal officers from being injured and possibly killed.

“Horatio told you what I said then?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah, I didn’t really give him much choice to be honest.” Eric admitted with a laugh. “He suggested we should talk.”

“Well I made a pie for us, so we can talk while we eat.” Ryan said.

“You made a pie?” Eric asked.

“Yeah. I needed something to do while you weren’t here.” Ryan stated, the scowl on his face telling Eric what would happen if he teased Ryan for baking.

“It smells really nice. And I guessed you’d been baking, you’ve got flour on your cheek.” He pointed out.

Ryan’s eyes widened and he hurried from Eric to the bathroom to wash the flour off. Eric laughed as he watched Ryan go and slipped off his shoes and coat. What was he going to say to Ryan? He was so confident in the fact that he was immortal it didn’t seem to Eric that he would listen to Eric’s fears, or acknowledge that they were genuine. 

“What sort of pie did you make?” Eric called.

“Steak and vegetables.” Ryan shouted back. 

Eric grinned and made his way to the couch, sinking down onto it and stretching his tired muscles. Today had been a taxing day, especially with Ryan’s near death experience. It felt good to relax, eat some food with Ryan and talk to him, hopefully, and then have a nice hot shower.

“How much do you want?” Ryan inquired as he came back into the room and   
headed for the kitchen.

“How much did you make?”

Ryan rolled his eyes. Eric was happy and moody and tired all at once it made him extremely disagreeable so Ryan was going to have to make the decision for him. Giving Eric quite a large portion, Ryan carried the plate over to him and handed it over.

“Thanks,” Eric said. Ryan said nothing, returning to get himself a smaller portion. He had looked forward to sitting down and eating with Eric, with some wine he had picked up specially, but now Eric wanted to talk Ryan felt quite sick.

They ate in silence, although Eric’s eyes lit up at the taste. It was enough to take his mind off the topic he wanted to question Ryan about.

“Can we talk now?” Eric inquired after he had cleaned his plate.

Ryan shook his head. “I have to clean up Eric, bits of your kitchen are so messy.”

“It’s our kitchen Ryan and you can clean it later.” Eric said firmly. 

Ryan turned his head and glared at Eric. “I won’t be able to listen to you or pay attention to you properly while I know that there is a mess over there.”

Eric sighed and shook his head. “Fine, I’m going to grab a shower.”

Standing up Eric held out a hand for Ryan and Ryan took it. Eric pulled him to his feet and into a kiss.

“I don’t want to fight,” Eric whispered. “But you have to listen to me.”

“I promise I will.” Ryan murmured, flushed at the proximity between them. 

Eric kissed him again before letting him go to clean up.

//

When they finally came back together Eric had neglected to get dressed, merely wrapped himself in a towel and talking was the last thing on Ryan’s mind when he saw Eric reclining on the couch waiting for him. 

“You sure you want to talk?” Ryan asked.

Eric grinned, “Yeah I do. But I might want other things afterwards.”

“Whether you get it or not is down to what you say.” Ryan advised him. 

“You might not like it, but I need you to listen to me okay?”

“I promised didn’t I?” Ryan commented and Eric nodded.

“Okay so, when I went to talk to Horatio he told me that you offered yourself up for the dangerous infiltrations missions.” Eric began. Ryan nodded but stayed quiet. “And I want to tell you how I feel about that.”

Ryan opened his mouth to speak but Eric help up a hand to stop him. 

“I’m not saying that I’m going to tell you what you can and can’t do Ryan, I just want you to know how I feel about it and hopefully it will affect your decision at least.” Eric explained.

“Okay.”

Eric took a breath. “I know you’re immortal Ryan, I get that you won’t die and that would be an useful aspect when infiltrating places but today showed me something Ryan.” Eric paused because Ryan looked as if he was about to interrupt but he stayed quiet so Eric decided to continue.   
“Even if you cannot die Ryan, I don’t want to see you in situations all the time that would kill a normal person. Even if you can’t die my heart beats faster when I see that, I grow nauseas, I can’t control my rage at the person that attacked you. I know you won’t die, you know you won’t die but the person attacking you doesn’t, they have intent to kill you. I can’t deal with that Ryan, I really can’t. Having all these people wanting to kill you, trying to kill you, having to save you time and time again, Ryan I-I…” Eric trailed off, unable to continue. He had started to cry during his speech, tears of both anger and joy and Ryan’s eyes were wide with shock.  
“Take today for instance,” Eric continued, barely keeping the anger out of his voice now, “We thought Nichols was the murderer and you got hurt trying to find evidence of that and then it turns out that he didn’t do anything.”

“We uncovered his prostitution ring and helped saved quite a few innocent girls, he definitely did something and I helped uncover that. What’s the problem?” Ryan interrupted, angry himself.

“They attacked you, they tried to kill you Ryan!” Eric snapped. “That’s the problem. And you’re so comfortable with your immortality that you just seem to think that everyone that knows is comfortable with it. That everyone will just accept you going into dangerous situations, and not raise a finger about it. Horatio accepted your offer because at the time we had a murder to solve, but when I spoke to him he told me that he did not agree with what you had said, and did not want to use you in dangerous missions.”  
Ryan opened his mouth to speak but the spark of anger in Eric’s eye made him shut it again.

“I’m not comfortable with it Ryan. I’m not comfortable watching you go into dangerous situations like that. When it’s over and you’re still alive I’m happy, don’t get me wrong. But I’m not comfortable with you going into these situations.” Eric titled his head back and closed his eyes tightly to stop his tears.

Ryan stood from his chair and slipped into Eric’s lap, ignoring the fact that Eric was only wearing a towel. He hugged Eric tightly and buried his head in   
Eric’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” 

Eric said nothing, he had not been expecting Ryan to apologise. 

“Eric I…I don’t mind doing it, I really don’t, but I didn’t know you felt that way.” Ryan murmured, “If Horatio asks me again I won’t say no, but I won’t actively put myself forward for dangerous infiltration missions, how’s that?” He suggested.

Eric tilted his head as he considered it. He knew he couldn’t ask Ryan to turn around and say no every time he was asked to do anything dangerous just because it scared him, had their positions been reversed he probably would have reacted exactly how Ryan did. Eric decided that it was enough for him that Ryan wouldn’t put himself forward for dangerous missions. 

Smiling Eric tilted Ryan’s head back and kissed him. Ryan moved to kiss him back but Eric drew away, frowning.

“You taste different, like lipstick.” Eric commented.

“Still? I’ve washed my face and mouth so much since-.” Ryan sighed, stopping when Eric’s face became angered again.

“Since what?”

“Well, when I was talking to Kate she thought I was a business man and since Nichols was running a prostitution ring she thought I wanted to sleep with her. She kept kissing me.” Ryan explained.

Eric scowled.

“I pushed her away Eric,” Ryan said hastily, “All three times. And eventually I convinced her.”

Eric said nothing. 

“Eric please, it’s not like I wanted it, but it was part of the job.” Ryan continued.

“What if Horatio asks you to infiltrate places because of your beauty and you have to seduce people?” Eric asked.

Ryan was speechless for a moment before he started laughing. Eric frowned, unsure what Ryan found so funny, but it took Ryan a few minutes to calm down before he could talk and explain. 

“You know Horatio better than that Eric. He would hardly accept my offer before the mission today, there’s no way he would ask me to do thing just because I’m pretty.” Ryan burst out laughing again as he spoke.

Eric had to agree that what he had said did seem rather stupid now it was out in the open and Ryan’s laughter was infectious, he couldn’t help but start himself. Ryan turned Eric’s face back to him and kissed him again, passionately this time. Eric’s arms wrapped around Ryan’s waist and pulled him flush against his chest. Ryan’s finger swept over Eric’s exposed back and Eric fell, pulling Ryan atop him on the couch. 

“You’re becoming more reckless you know,” Eric whispered, bringing one hand up to stroke Ryan’s cheeks.

“What do you mean?” Ryan asked, breathless from the kiss.

“You don’t want anyone to know that you’re immortal and yet you’re willing to put yourself into situations where it’d easily come out if witnessed by the wrong person.” Eric murmured.

“I didn’t think of it like that,” Ryan admitted and smiled. “I know really you’re just reminding me of this because you want to stop me for yourself, but thank you. Now stop mentioning it and kiss me.” He demanded.

“What can I say, I’m protective of you.” Eric smirked.

Ryan glared at Eric, who laughed and leaned up to kiss him again.

//

Waking up with Ryan in his arms was an amazing feeling and one Eric didn’t think he’d get used to, no matter how long they were together. Ryan was sleeping, his shirt still on but unbuttoned and crumpled. Eric felt slightly uncomfortable considering they had fallen asleep on his couch after sex, his back was cramped, but Ryan was a comfortable weight and looked cute in his sleep, so there was no way Eric was moving in case he ruined the moment.

Eric sighed gently and smiled. He and Ryan had been through extremely rocky times but it seemed things had finally calmed down. Eric was looking forward to having a rather peaceful day with Ryan now and was slowly falling back asleep when his phone rang. It was only then that Eric realised they had spent the entire night on the couch. Luckily his phone was just on the table and Eric had his arm free enough to reach it. Flipping it open Eric put it to his ear.

“ _We need you and Ryan now Eric,_ ” Horatio’s voice announced. 

“How come?” Eric asked.

“ _We need Ryan’s abilities,_ ” Horatio admitted, “ _Something’s come up._ ”

“Okay.” 

Eric closed his phone and sighed. So much for peaceful times. 

“Wake up Ryan,” He said, shaking Ryan’s shoulders. Ryan stirred and muttered something that Eric didn’t quite catch before his eyes cracked open and he glared at Eric.

“What?”

“Horatio needs your expertise apparently.” Eric replied.

Ryan rolled his eyes and sighed. “Best get moving then.” He said.

Eric laughed and watched Ryan roll to the floor, pull himself to his feet and totter off to the bedroom to shower and dress, following after a moment with a predatory grin on his face.


	12. University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new case arrives, and Ryan is sent back to University by the higher ups at CSI to search for the suspects of an alleged crime. Eric is not happy about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone that has been keeping up with this fic is a saint, I'm so sorry I've left it off for so long life has been so complicated. I'll probably be updating sporadically but I quite like the story line I've come up with for now.
> 
> It might be a little complicated, but I hope everyone can keep up with it. Just send me a note or pm if you need to know anything. The focus will mostly be on Ryan since he's under cover, but everyone else will come up as well. It's probably going to be one or two more chapters until this story is complete, and the story should be complete itself soon.

Ryan had never imagined that he would ever be a university student again, but here he was, being dropped off at the student dorms of Miami Dade University, once again “enrolled” as a student. Esteban stepped out of the car alongside Ryan and took a large duffel bag out of the car.

“Are you sure about this Ryan?” Esteban asked as Ryan surveyed the halls, a little nervous.

“I’ve not got a choice, it’s part of my job,” Ryan replied, “Besides, I enjoyed uni I guess.”

“But this is dangerous.” Esteban protested as Ryan picked up another large duffel bag.

“Yeah so is life,” Ryan sighed, suddenly not wanting to talk about his. Eric had already exploded over the fact that Ryan was being forced to do infiltration again, especially considering the case that it came attached to.

A Miami Dade University student named Allan had been found beaten and left for dead. There was also evidence that he had been raped. During the initial investigation Allan had confessed that since he had joined the university he had been taken in by an older student, who had then forcefully gotten him drunk and given him out to other students and members of staff at the university. Apart from that Allan had not revealed much more, other than that he had been too afraid to tell anyone. He would not admit his reasons why. When the CSIs had examined his dorm room and interviewed his friends they had found no evidence that Allan had been used by any other student, or had been raped more than that once. Because of the lack of evidence, but the seeming gravity of Allan’s claims – since Allan had claimed that members of the university staff were involved – the higher ups had commanded that a member of CSI be sent into the university as an infiltrator to try and find this student, if he existed. And somehow the higher ups had decided that it would be Ryan, with his “youthful looks” that would fulfil the role of student.

“So let me get this straight,” Esteban murmured as Ryan traipsed up the stairs of the dormitory towards the room he had been assigned. “The police want you to join the university so that a student here that is a potential sex trafficker can identify you as a victim and attempt to try and sell you to other people.”

“Don’t speak so loud,” Ryan hissed, “And yeah pretty much. Not that any drugs he’ll use against me will actually work anyway. Besides, there are cameras pretty much everywhere.”

“Where as in everywhere?” Esteban inquired.

“Above the entrances to all dorm rooms and university buildings, inside lecture theatres, study rooms, the library and above the entrance to my room.” Ryan admitted as they reached said room.

Knocking on the door Ryan opened it and came face to face with a dark haired emo boy who looked him over with a rather un-impressed expression.

“Can I help you?” He asked.

“Yeah I’m your new roommate,” Ryan replied. The boy nodded and moved  
back to let Ryan in. Esteban followed, casting a disapproving look at Ryan’s roommate.

“You’re a little late to be starting aren’t you?” He asked.

“I transferred from another state, my dad here decided to move part way through my year.” Ryan lied, trying to stop himself from cringing at the mess in the room. His OCD was going to play up if he stayed here too long.

“Cool. My name is Travis Avery.”

“Ryan Cassidy,”

The two shook hands as Ryan dumped his bag down on the floor. Esteban followed suit.

“My dad, Esteban.”

“Charmed,” Esteban said as he took Travis’ hand.

“What course you on?” Travis asked.

“Chemistry,” Ryan replied. “Dad I’m fine, you’ve already moved me in once.”

“Yeah right,” Esteban said, evidently unconvinced. “I’ll be seeing you then.”

“Yeah bye,” Ryan called as Esteban left with one last backwards glance at Travis.

“I got a lecture but we should hang later.” Travis informed Ryan and Ryan nodded, watching Travis grab a messenger bag and leave the room.  
When he was sure Travis was gone Ryan moved to the door and locked it before taking out his phone.

“Hey H, are the cameras working?” He asked.

_“Perfectly,”_ Came Horatio’s reply.

“Am I on speakerphone?” Ryan asked.

_“No,”_

“I’m going to wear a disguise to make me look younger when I move about the uni, and probably to make me look prettier as well to attract this guy’s attention,” Ryan admitted, “So when you see me on the cameras and anyone makes a comment say it’s makeup and a wig or something.”

_“I will Ryan. Do you know what you’re supposed to do today?”_ Horatio asked.

“Yeah, just survey the campus, make friends with my roommate to see if he knows anything, act like the typical transfer student and check back in with you at least every two hours if possible.” Ryan ticked off the list mentally in his head as he spoke, turning to face the camera that was placed in the dorm room as well. It was the only one that he had refrained from telling Esteban about because it was the one that Esteban would be the angriest about. He knew Horatio was watching him while speaking on the phone.

“Is Eric there?” Ryan asked quietly.

_"Yes,”_ Horatio replied, _“He’s not working this case Ryan, so when you call him do not update him on the case at all. If you talk to him at all, it will be as friends, or lovers only, and you cannot see him while you are there.”_

“I understand Horatio.” Ryan agreed and smiled. “I’ll call you and update you when I know anything, I’ve got a meeting with the chancellor.”

“ _Stay safe Ryan,”_

Ryan resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the statement because he knew Horatio was probably watching him. Before he left to meet the chancellor Ryan turned to one of the duffle bags and grabbed some clothes from it. If he were to fit in with the crowd at the university he would need to dress like a teenager. As he rummaged for the right clothes with one hand Ryan rubbed at his hair with the other, freeing it from its gelled state and allowing it to fall as it naturally did, swept across his forehead. When he was redressed in skinny jeans and a plain, rather tight fitting purple shirt along with converse Ryan left the dorm room and made his way through the campus. He had visited Dade U, as the university was known, a few times, sometimes because of a crime, others just out of curiosity so he knew his way around.

As he made his way through the university Ryan pulled out of his phone and called Eric.

“What is it Wolfe?” Eric asked, picking up the phone almost immediately.

“Please don’t be mad anymore Eric,” Ryan said quietly, “You know I wouldn’t be doing this if I had any other choice.”

_“I’m not mad Ryan, I’m just working on a case.”_ Eric’s voice was softer when he replied and Ryan smiled.

“I know I can’t see you during this period Eric, but I’ll make it up to you when I can come home.” Ryan promised.

He could almost hear Eric grinning down the phone, _“Mm, you better. And be careful.”_

“Don’t worry about it,” Ryan murmured, “My dad is watching my every move I can feel him.”

_“That does make me feel a little better. I heard from H you’re going to be wearing a disguise.”_ Eric said.

“Yeah, I’m a little more teenage looking now,” Ryan confessed.

_“I wish I could see that.”_ Eric was definitely grinning, Ryan could hear it in his tone.

“Maybe you should sneak a look at the security footage.” Ryan teased, “But I’ve got to go, I’ve got an appointment with the chancellor.”

_“Ring me before you go to bed tonight.”_ Eric requested.

“I’ll try but I’ve got a roommate now.” Ryan agreed, “Goodbye Eric.”

_“I’ll speak to you soon.”_

Ryan snapped his phone shut and entered the chancellor’s office.

“Ah you must be Mr Wolfe.” The chancellor greeted him enthusiastically as Ryan entered.

“I’m going to have to ask you to refrain from calling me Wolfe while I’m here,” Ryan requested as he took a seat, “The name Ryan Wolfe is known in association with the Miami Crime Lab, I can’t have people knowing that.”

“Of course. What shall I call you then?”

“My name for this time is Ryan Cassidy.” Ryan admitted.

“Mr Cassidy then. I was just about to inform your lecturers about you.”

“Please don’t do that!” Ryan demanded quickly.

The chancellor turned to him in surprise. “I’m sorry?”

“The claims of the victim Allan state that members of your staff are involved with this crime, possibly,” Ryan explained, “I need as few people as possible to know that I am a CSI. No lecturers, no other members of staff and definitely no students.”

“Of course of course, I didn’t think of it like that.” The chancellor admitted.  
“Can you tell me your plans at all?”

“I cannot discuss an open case, but I do need to request that you give me your full co-operation at any time.” Ryan replied, “All I can tell you is that I’m going to be investigating the claims of Allan as thoroughly as possible.”

The chancellor nodded slowly. “Do you truly believe that a student at this university would be trafficking other students and we wouldn’t know about it?” He asked.

“I’ve seen a few fucked up things during my time as a CSI sir,” Ryan informed the chancellor as he stood up and made to leave, “Anything is possible.”

//

“Come in Eric,” Horatio said before Eric knocked on the door.

“H I’m worried about Ryan,” Eric said immediately.

“Ryan will be fine,” Horatio stated firmly.

“How do you know that?” Eric asked.

“I told him,” Esteban said, appearing from behind Eric suddenly and Eric jumped. “I will not let any harm come to my son.”

“You can’t watch over him all the time surely.” Eric asked.

“Of course I can,” Esteban laughed, “I do not have to work and I can avoid being seen if I really want to. I can watch Ryan all day, every day. Much like you are trying to do with the cameras.”

“Can I not see him at all?” Eric asked Horatio.

“It would be best not to Eric, if anyone caught wind of a connection between Ryan and CSI it could put him in even more danger.” Horatio replied.

“Don’t worry Eric it’ll be over as soon as possible.”

Eric shook his head, “You can’t be sure this plan will even work.”

“We have to try,” Horatio said.

“I may have a way for you to see Ryan,” Esteban admitted.

“You do?” Eric asked, spinning to face Esteban as Horatio quirked an eyebrow.

“Well as you’re well aware we can change our appearances. It’s not really that hard for us to do it to other people as well.” Esteban stated, “I can probably change your appearance and get you in.”

“No,” Horatio said before Esteban could. “Eric it’s too dangerous for you to get close to Ryan during this infiltration mission. You can see Ryan when this case is over and not before then. Now, do you not have a double homicide to be dealing with?”

“Yes H,” Eric nodded and left. He knew better than to argue with Horatio and there was a part of him that believed what Horatio had said. No matter what Esteban could do it was too risky. Ryan would call him every day if he could, Eric was sure that he would, that would have to be enough for him for now.   
And Horatio would update him continuously, even if Ryan couldn’t.  
Esteban watched Eric move and then turned back to Horatio. “Do you have a plan Horatio?” He asked.

“Ryan is very clever and he knows exactly what he is doing.” Horatio replied, standing as well. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Esteban moved back so Horatio could leave the office and moved to the lift himself. He would be watching over Ryan while he was at the university anyway, but he felt as if he could trust Horatio Caine to keep his son safe.

//

Travis was lounging on his bed when Ryan returned to the dorm room. His eyebrows raised when he saw Ryan’s appearance.

“Well this is a new look,” He said as Ryan flopped onto his bed.

“Yeah my dad isn’t happy about my dress sense so I try and hide it around him, it’s just easier than fighting.” Ryan lied.

Travis grinned, “Yeah it’s annoying when parents do that.”

Ryan’s eyes travelled over Travis’ bookcase as Travis stretched and yawned and his eyes alighted on a book on crime scene investigation techniques.

“You into CSI?” He asked, approaching the bookcase and indicating the book.

“Oh yeah it’s like a small hobby for me,” Travis replied, “I love all the crime drama shows, you know, like CSI and Law and Order. It’s a shame they don’t do one about Miami, that’d be fun to watch.”

Ryan fought back a smile. “Got any Jeffrey Deaver?” He asked.

“Yeah every single one I love his work. You interested in forensics as well?”

“Mm, I want to be a CSI actually,” Ryan admitted. He had had a conversation like this when he had actually been a freshman at university, but it hadn’t gone as well as this one, since his roommate had been a jock and was not at all impressed he was sharing his room with a person he classed as a geek.

“Really? That’s pretty cool.” Travis said. “I did too when I was younger, but then I realised I hated science so I got a new dream.”

“What do you do?” Ryan asked.

“Ancient Historical and Classical Cultures.”

Ryan blinked. He had not been expecting that as subject matter for Travis, but then who was he to judge someone by how they looked.

“That sounds pretty cool. What sort of things does that entail?”

“Quite a lot of reading, interesting subject matter, and no science.” Travis listed and shot Ryan a grin, “I’ve got nothing against science really, but I’d rather not have to have any involvement with it.”

“I’ll try not to bore you then.” Ryan teased.

Travis laughed.

“I think we’re going to get along fine Ryan,”

“Yeah me too.”

“Honestly I’m surprised your dad let you come here considering what happened here about a week ago.” Travis admitted as Ryan moved back to his bed and started unpacking his stuff.

Ryan froze when he heard that. Allan had been beaten and attacked a week ago. It was evident that Travis would know of it, since he was a student at the school but Ryan was surprised that he was bringing it up.

“What happened a week ago? Ryan asked.

“A student was attacked and left for dead.” Travis informed him and Ryan forced himself to relax. It was not odd for Travis to know of the attack, especially since Allan was another student.  
“Apparently it was pretty brutal, I haven’t seen him back yet.”

“Did you know him?”

“Allan was a good friend of mine yeah.” Travis admitted and Ryan turned to him, intrigued now.  
“He fell in with the wrong crowd, called the Buddy system, when he was in first week. You better avoid them.”

“The buddy system?” Ryan pressed.

“Yeah, they’re all final year students who want to ‘help’ first year students get used to university life.” Travis explained, “”But some of them are pretty weird. Allan was with one from his course, and I heard that he was last seen with that kid.”

“Do you know the kids name?” Ryan asked. Travis looked at him with a confused look but Ryan ignored it. This might be a lead and if he could get one on his first day it would speed up the case and he could stop with this infiltration mission and get back to doing proper CSI-ing.

“Why so curious?” Travis asked.

“So I can avoid him.”

“Bradley Hooper, he does Biological Studies or some shit like that,” Travis told him. “I’m hungry you want some food?”

“I’ll cook for us, a sort of peace offering since I’m taking over your space.” Ryan suggested.

“Sure, as long as it isn’t typical student food,”

“My mum taught me how to cook from a young age, so I’ll do something good,” Ryan promised, “Just wait here for me.”

“Sure.” Travis waved as Ryan rushed from the room. Moving as quickly as he could Ryan hurried out of the dorm building and found a secluded spot where he could call Horatio. Quickly dialling his number Ryan tapped his foot as he waited for Horatio to pick up.

_“Yes Ryan?”_

“I might have a lead Horatio,” Ryan spoke quickly, excited and nervous at the same time.

_“So soon Ryan, that’s impressive.”_

“Yeah my roommate is pretty chummy and he knows Allan, the victim.” Ryan explained, “He told me about something called the Buddy System, final year students that help first year students adapt to university life. A boy named Bradley Hooper is the member of the Buddy System that attached himself to Allan as soon as he entered the university, and according to Travis, my roommate, he was the last person seen with Allan.”

_“That is quite a lead Ryan. We have to be careful about to handle this, if this Buddy System as you call it, is the front for the student who has been sex trafficking other students. We cannot move against them, but we will question Bradley Hooper in the investigation of Allan, it shouldn’t raise any alarm bells within the group. Seek out a buddy Ryan, and then see if you can find out which student it is that is behind Allan’s attack.”_ Horatio ordered.

“Sure thing H.” Ryan agreed before hanging up.

//

Ryan’s first lecture was the next day and he stood there at the front of the lecture theatre as he was introduced to them all. Sweeping the students gathered there with eyes honed by years of evidence gathering Ryan tried to determine whether the suspect was among the students. If he wasn’t within Ryan’s classes the only way he could get to the suspect was through the ‘Buddy System’, if the suspect was even in that. The suspect could even be Bradley Hooper, the last person to be seen with Allan, but since Horatio and the team couldn’t make a move unless they were completely certain, Ryan had to be the one to decide whether that was true or not.

“Hey Cassidy wait up!” A voice called to Ryan as he walked out at the end of the lecture. He almost ignored the call before he remembered that he was going by an alias now.

“Yeah?” He asked, spinning to find a boy coming towards him with a wide smile on his face. Immediately Ryan analysed him as best he could. He was good looking, and built like a jock, but the clothes he was wearing didn’t give anything about him away to Ryan immediately. He was evidently from the buddy system.

“My name is Jack Hooper, I’m from something called the Buddy System.”

“Ah yeah my roommate told me about you guys.” Ryan said trying to keep his face blank at the name. Hooper. Even if there was a chance this Jack wasn’t related to Bradley Hooper it was a slim one.

“Oh really? Who’s your roommate?” Jack asked.

“Travis Avery.”

“Ah Travis, we always had problems with him,” Jack sighed.

Jack’s tone flagged a warning in Ryan’s mind but still he fought to keep his face blank.

“Problems?”

“Oh nothing,” Jack waved it away and aimed a disarming smile at Ryan, which did nothing to fool him. “So listen, the buddy system can really help you adapt to life at uni, especially since you’ve come in part way through the year I really think that the buddy system is something that can help you.”

“Really. It sounds interesting,” Ryan responded with a dazzling smile. When he caught Jack’s eye again he saw something almost hungry in them.

“Well since you’re doing chemistry and so am I, I’ll most likely be your buddy.” Jack exclaimed and held out a hand for Ryan to take. Ryan shook his hand with another smile. When Jack didn’t say anything for a while Ryan cleared his throat.  
“I’m sorry you’re just really pretty.”

Ryan flushed, momentarily taken aback by the abruptness of Jack’s words. “Eh thanks.”

“Sorry for embarrassing you, but we don’t get many pretty boys at this uni.” Jack laughed.

“I’m sure.” Ryan laughed as well but more warnings were flagging up in his mind as Jack spoke. This small conversation was making Ryan begin to think that the operation behind the sex trafficking was not being run by one person alone. If Jack Hooper was brothers with Bradley Hooper they could be running it together.

“Why don’t we go to a study room so we can talk more about this?” Ryan suggested. All the study rooms were rigged with both cameras and wire-taps, so that any conversation that Ryan and Jack had would be recorded and seen by the CSIs.

“Sure if you’re free.”

“I’m free.” Ryan confirmed.

“Let’s go then.” Jack smiled as he spoke and took Ryan’s hand, leading him towards a study room. Ryan glanced at their joined hands and frowned, was this a normal part of the buddy system?

//

“We’ve got movement Horatio!” Walter cried as he sat watching the cameras, a rather bored expression on his face. Since there were no cameras in the grounds of the campus he had not seen Jack and Ryan talking, but now suddenly Ryan was walking through the halls holding hands with a stranger. It was certainly a good thing that Eric was out in the field right now.  
Horatio and Natalia appeared in the room, alerted by Walter’s shout.

“Who is that he’s with?” Natalia asked.

“No idea they just appeared together. I think they’re going to one of the study rooms.” Walter said. He typed a little and pulled up the camera set up in the study room. Ryan entered first, followed by the stranger.

_“How are you feeling Ryan?” The stranger asked._

_“Fine I guess. I just want to know more about the buddy system.” Ryan replied._

_“Well me and my brother Bradley set it up when we started our second year because we had such a hard time doing the first year at uni.” The stranger began._

“Bradley…that’s the name of the guy that we’re researching right now isn’t it?” Natalia asked quietly.

“Yeah Bradley Hooper. It seems this is his brother then.” Horatio spoke just as quietly.

_“So what do you want to know about the buddy system then apart from the question you just asked,” The stranger asked._

_“Do you always pick your buddies because of how pretty they are, Jack?” Ryan asked, getting right to the point._

“Add the name Jack Hooper to the list of names we’re researching, we might need to talk to him as well.” Horatio murmured. Natalia scribbled it down quickly before turning her attention back to Ryan’s conversation.

_“I didn’t pick you because you were pretty Ryan.” Jack said, although he didn’t seem offended._

_“Oh it’s just…just because you made a comment about it when we were outside.” Ryan seemed flustered, but Jack just observed him with a calm expression._

_“It’s just that you are unnaturally beautiful.” Jack commented. “I’ve not seem someone so beautiful before.”_

_“How long have you been running this buddy system thing?” Ryan asked, trying to get the conversation back on track._

_“This is actually mine and my brother’s second degree,” Jack laughed, “At the same uni as well. The buddy system worked really well during our first degree and we wanted to continue it.”_

_“You’re dedicated.” Ryan said drily, for a moment his cynical CSI side coming through._

“Is it just me or does Wolfe look younger?” Walter asked as Ryan continued questioning Jack about the buddy system.

“Yeah and his hair looks longer.” Natalia agreed.

“Makeup and a wig.” Horatio put in smoothly, “Ryan is wearing both to make himself look younger and attractive so that the suspect will be interested in him.”

“Well I guess that makes sense.” Natalia shrugged.

_“So Ryan, do you want to join the buddy system with me?” Jack asked._

_“Sure.” Ryan said with another smile, “I’d love to join the buddy system.” With another dazzling smile Ryan held out his hand for Jack to shake._

_“Great.” Jack grinned and Ryan noticed a predatory grin on his face he recognised from Eric._

“Is this safe?” Walter asked.

“Ryan can handle himself. Plus we’ve got this on tape, with a warrant that gives up permission for any of these recordings to be used as evidence.”  
Horatio replied, “He knows what he’s doing. The reason he’s having this conversation is so that we can see it and follow up on the lead.”

“If you’re sure.” Walter said but he was not convinced. Turning back to the screen he saw Ryan get up and leave, after giving Jack his phone number, and watched Jack’s eyes follow him as he left.


	13. Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan finds more evidence against Jack and Bradley Hooper and their so called Buddy System. The case Eric works on ends up linked to the one Ryan is working on in a strange way. Ryan sets up a buddy meeting but ends up with a problem when Horatio informs Ryan that he should use Travis as a backup should anything happen and Travis goes to hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty sporadic I guess, moving from Horatio to Eric to Ryan and back again and there are a lot of phone calls xD but yeah apart from that here's a new chapter. This mini-arc will come to an end in the next chapter hopefully, but just wait and see because it might end up being a running theme throughout more of the story I haven't decided yet.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Is that him?” Natalia asked as patrol brought in a young boy with sandy hair swept across his forehead and a charming smile and forced him to sit down in one of the interegation rooms. 

“That is Bradley Hooper,” Horatio confirmed. “Walter you stay on the cameras, make sure if Ryan comes up on any of the cameras you follow him and make sure he’s safe.”

“Sure thing H.” Walter said and walked off to the lab they had set all the screens up in.

“What are we asking this boy about?” Natalia inquired.

“About his relationship with Allan. The whole university seems to know that Allan has been attacked, and we’ll just inform him that we have had information that he was the last person seen with Allan before he was found.” Horatio informed her as they made their way to the interview room.

“Am I under arrest officer?” Bradley asked as the two entered. His eyes flickered to Natalia and he smiled at her. Natalia returned his smile with a cold stare.

“Lieutenant Caine,” Horatio said as way of introduction, “This is Officer Boa Vista. You’re not under arrest Bradley, we just want to ask you some questions.” 

“Is there a reason why I’ve been brought in then? Surely you could have just come and found me at the university?” Bradley asked.

To both Natalia and Horatio he seemed too relaxed, too happy, too confident, considering he was in a police station being questioned by two officers. The way his eyes kept flickering over to Natalia from Horatio was rather disconcerting for them both as well. 

“We wanted to talk to you about Allan Pharell.” Natalia stated.

“I heard about that, it’s terrible. I tried to visit him in the hospital but the staff wouldn’t let us in.” Bradley replied confidently. 

“Us?” Horatio picked up on that little slip and Bradley smiled softly.

“My brother Jack came with me.” He said.

“I see. Well it must be down to the hospital deciding he isn’t well enough to receive visitors,” Horatio lied smoothly, since it was all down to the CSIs that Allan was being kept completely protected from any visits by students from the university.

“We’ve been asking Allan’s friends at the university about what they remembered about the last day they saw Allan before he was attacked. We received information that the last time he was seen was with you.”

Bradley’s smile had faded. His face was blank, not revealing anything that he was feeling. “Do I need a lawyer, lieutenant?” He asked. 

“No, we just want to ask you about the last time you saw Allan,” Horatio replied.

“Umm…it was probably around ten o’clock. Bradley was my buddy.” 

“Buddy?” Natalia questioned, remembering quickly that they were not supposed to know about the buddy system yet.

“Ah yeah, my brother and me set up something known as the buddy system, to help first years adapt to university life. I was Bradley’s buddy, since we did the same course.” Bradley explained. “I saw him at ten because he was   
having issues with his roommate and he was really upset over it, so I gave him advice.” 

“Sounds nice,” Natalia commented. “So where did you last see him?”

“I walked him back to his dorm building and left him at the door.” Bradley answered. “I saw him go in and up the stairs, before I left to go back to my own room.”

“And what time was that?” Horatio asked.

“About half ten-ish I guess.” Bradley guessed, “He was really distressed when he called me so I only came out with my keys, I didn’t have any way of checking the time when I left him.”

“If he was so distressed why did you only spend half an hour with him?” Natalia asked.

Bradley smiled, “I’ve been Allan’s buddy since he first joined the university a couple of months ago, and I knew the problems he was having with his roommates, it was easy for me to calm him down, since this isn’t the first time it’s happened.” 

Horatio nodded and looked down at Bradley, scrutinising him. 

“Is that all Lieutenant?” Bradley asked, “I’ve got a class later today.” 

“Just one more thing,” Horatio said, “Did Allan ever tell you about any other problems he was having with students or members of staff?” 

Bradley took a moment to think before he shook his head, “He always told me he didn’t like going to have one on one personal sessions with or tutor, but he was quite a shy kid so it didn’t really flag any suspicions to me. Why?” He asked.

“I cannot discuss an open case with you.” Horatio said quietly. “You’re free to go.” 

Bradley nodded and stood to leave. Before he did he turned back. “Is Allan okay?”

“Last time I checked he was fine.” Horatio replied. When it became clear he was not going to say anything else Bradley nodded and left.

“He was a little too smug for my taste.” Natalia said as he boarded the lift and had no way of over-hearing them.

“If he’s involved in this case then we need evidence fast before he catches on to us.” Horatio stated, pulling out his phone and dialling Ryan’s number.

_“Yeah H?”_ Ryan’s voice came through and he sounded rather tired.

“We just interviewed Bradley Hooper,” Horatio stated, “We’re pretty convinced he’s involved with this attack on Allan.” 

_“Did you see my conversation last night with his brother Jack?”_ Ryan asked.

“Yes we did. Please be careful Ryan. I want you to go and check Allan’s room. It’s still a crime scene, so no one will be able to see you enter or leave, but you’d be best going tonight, quite late, to make sure no one sees you.” Horatio ordered.

_“But you already went over his room H.”_

“Yes we did Ryan, but you didn’t and we didn’t know about the buddy system then. I want to go over it with a new look Ryan, looking for anything that has to do with the buddy system in Allan’s room. And get as close to Jack as possible.” Horatio explained.

_“You definitely think that those two are behind it?”_ Ryan asked and Horatio heard what he thought was the shifting of bed sheets.

“They set up the buddy system. From what Jack said they came back to Dade U because it was rich hunting grounds for them.” Horatio replied, “They’re definitely behind something and it seems Allan’s claims have some truth to them.” 

_“I’ll do my best to find new evidence Horatio.”_ Ryan declared.

“Thank you Ryan. And be careful.”

_“You don’t need to tell me that H.”_

H snapped his phone shut and turned to Natalia. “We need to find out if Jack and Bradley Hooper have any criminal convictions, any flags at all from their past. Who their parents are, what happened to them when they were younger, all information we can gather on them I want to know.”

“Sure thing,” Natalia said and swept off.

“Hey H I’ve got movement on the cameras, Ryan and his roommate on the move.” Walter called.

“I’m coming Walter, I’m coming.”

//

Eric grimaced as he looked at the blood on the ground beneath him. There was a lot for just one body. Calleigh was crouched beside him, analysing a bullet fragment she had found on the ground.

“What do you see Eric?” She asked as Eric surveyed the scene, camera in hand. 

“A lot of blood.” Eric replied and Calleigh grinned, “And some papers under the table.” He moved towards them quickly and picked them up. Reaching for the papers Eric unfolded them and found himself looking at a timetable from Dade University.

“What are they Eric?” Calleigh asked.

“It’s a timetable for a Dade University student.” Eric said. Maybe it was just because Ryan was undercover there but Eric felt it was a little too coincidental that they’d find a Dade U timetable at another crime scene.

“That’s a little odd, considering the case that Horatio and Ryan are working,” Calleigh said, apparently following the same line of thinking as Eric.

“Mm, I’m going to get this to the university, see who it belongs to.” Eric stated.

“Wait Eric,” Calleigh said, “Let me take it and you finish up here.” 

“I won’t go anywhere near Ryan if I see him Calleigh I swear.” Eric stated, “I wouldn’t put him in danger like that. Besides, I’ll take Tripp with me, he won’t let me.” 

Calleigh did not seem convinced, but she assented and Eric stripped off his gloves, handed his camera to Calleigh and strode towards the Hummer. He called Tripp and let him know of his intentions. Tripp agreed to meet him there.

“What’s this about Delko?” Tripp asked as he slammed his car door.

“I found a timetable from a Dade U student at a crime scene this morning, we need to know who it belongs to.” Eric explained.

“Time to see the chancellor then.” Tripp surmised. 

Eric, rather unintentionally, kept his eyes peeled for Ryan while they walked through the students. He didn’t see him, but that didn’t stop him from looking. Tripp noticed, but he made no comment about it, since Horatio had explained to Tripp that Eric and Ryan were in a relationship.

“Can I help you gentlemen?” The chancellor asked. “Is this about Mr Wolfe?” 

“No this is different.” Eric said and produced the timetable, wrapped in an evidence bag. “I found a university students timetable at a crime scene this morning and I need you to identify the student for me.” 

“Of course, is there a number on it?” The chancellor asked.

“Yeah.” Eric recited the number and the chancellor typed it into a computer while Tripp stood and watched.

“The name of the student is…Allan Pharell.” The chancellor said.

“The victim from the other case?” Eric was surprised to say the least. 

“That’s what the system is saying. There might be other kids with the same timetable as him though, but I doubt it.” The chancellor said.

“Why?” Eric asked.

“Allan was a special case,” The chancellor began, “He took a lot of extra classes even though he didn’t need to, so his timetable was very full. Even if people did the same classes as him all his extra classes mark this timetable as his alone.”

“Was the address you visited this morning Allan Pharell’s house?” Frank asked Eric.

“No it belonged to someone called Simon Baskerfest.” Eric replied, “We need to talk to Horatio and ask him if this Allan kid’s next of kin was related to this Simon Baskerfest.” Eric pulled out his phone just as it went off. Glancing down he saw Ryan was phoning him.”

“Excuse me I’ve got to take this. Frank will you get the databases of the university for me?” Eric requested before sweeping from the room.

_“Hey, you on campus?”_ Ryan asked.

“Yeah following a lead.” Eric replied, “Why?”

_“I saw you.”_ Came Ryan’s matter-of-fact answer and Eric was sure he was grinning down the phone.

“Where are you now?” Eric asked, smiling himself.

_“Nearby.”_ Ryan teased, _“But you can’t talk to me anyway even if you saw me. I just wanted to see if you were here.”_

“Please don’t tease me Ryan,” Eric growled, “It’s hard enough and it’s only been a day.” 

_“I know it’s hard for me too. We just sorted out our relationship and now we’re separated again.”_

_“Hey Ry who you talking to?”_ Another male voice came through the phone and Eric frowned.

_“Just a friend of mine from California,”_ Ryan replied, his hand covering the speaker a little bit but Eric could still hear him.

_“Well come on,”_ The voice pressed, _“I’m hungry and you promised me food.”_

_“Go ahead without me I’ll catch you up in a minute.”_ Ryan told the other person, _“Sorry about that Eric, it’s my roommate Travis.”_

“Pretty chummy with him huh Ryan?” Eric asked.

_“Yeah he’s friendly enough. Look I’ve got to go Eric, I’ll phone you tonight. I love you.”_

“I love you too.” Eric said and closed his phone.

“Ryan hmm?” Frank asked, appearing at Eric’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” Eric nodded, “We’ve got to get this back to the lab and talk to Horatio.”

//

“Horatio,” Eric called when Horatio was walking down the hall towards where Walter was watching the live feed.

“What is it Eric?” Horatio asked, turning to him swiftly.

“I found Allan Pharell’s timetable at the crime scene this morning, the victim was named Simon Baskerfest. Is he close to Allan Pharell at all?” Eric asked.

“Baskerfest, I’m sure he’s the legal guardian of Allan,” Horatio said.

“Do you think these crimes are connected Horatio?” Eric asked.

“It’s possible that whoever beat up Allan went and took out his legal guardian, especially if Mr Baskerfest knew about the abuse that Allan had been suffering.” Horatio murmured. “This makes this case a lot more dangerous.” 

“Will Ryan be okay?” Eric asked.

“Eric, Ryan should be fine, he’s not suspected at the moment and he’s strong, you and I know that better than anyone. Work the case closely Eric, and give me any leads that you find.” Horatio requested.

“Will do H,” Eric nodded, walking off to find Calleigh and get an update on the cause of death of Simon Baskerfest.

//

Ryan had to wait until three in the morning for Travis to finally fall asleep before sneaking out, his pockets stuffed with as many evidence bags and other pieces he could need from his kit. He was already wearing gloves. He was pretty sure there was a CSI watching the cameras so they knew he was leaving, but he was sure any CSI that was watching had been informed by Horatio of his plans. Allan’s room was in a different dormitory building and Ryan knew that security on the campus had become tighter since Allan’s attack. He would have to be stealthy.

“Where are you going this late?” A voice asked and Ryan nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned and found Esteban standing behind him, hidden slightly in the shadows of the building.

“What are you doing here!?” Ryan hissed.

“I’m watching you to make sure you’re okay.” Esteban replied quietly. 

“That doesn’t give you the right to come out and scare me, god dad can you not just watch me from afar?” Ryan asked angrily, stalking through the grass towards Allan’s dorm building.

“Where are you going?” Esteban asked again.

“To the victim’s dorm room to look at with fresh eyes.” Ryan admitted. 

“Fresh eyes? Is this to do with that buddy system crap?” Esteban asked.

“What do you know about that?!” Ryan snapped.

“I’ve heard the majority of your conversations,” Esteban commented.

“God I hate you sometimes.” Ryan muttered, “Go away I’ve got to work.” 

“I’ll set up a distraction for you,” Esteban said, “Draw the security guards away from the dorm room, I’m assuming you’re going to need the light for searching.”

Ryan found himself smiling despite himself, “Thanks dad.” 

Esteban waved as he ran off.

Allan’s dorm room was messy on one side, where Allan’s stuff remained and clean on the other, where his flatmate had taken his stuff and moved. Ryan didn’t turn the main light on, that would be too suspicious if any campus security saw it. Taking a flashlight out, Ryan moved from one surface to the other, starting with Allan’s desk. He could see where the crime lab had come in and taken some things, for there were fine layers of dust on the things they had left behind. 

Opening a desk drawer Ryan picked out a folded piece of paper and opened it. It was evidently a timetable, but the times didn’t match up with a university lecture timetable. All the appointments were during the night, all of them eight o’clock and after. What sort of timetable was this then? Moving the flash light from the paper to the wall Ryan immediately noticed an exact match to the timetable in his hand to one on the wall. Handwritten on the top was “My Buddy Timetable”. So this was the timetable of when Bradley and Allan would meet for their supposed buddy system meeting. 

“Why would they be meeting so late?” Ryan asked himself quietly. If the aim of the buddy system was to help people adjust to the world of university, why would he want to meet Allan so frequently at night? Unless these were the dates and times when Allan would be drugged and given out as a sex slave. Ryan reached into his pocket and drew out an evidence bag, put the timetable he had pulled from the drawer into it. Withdrawing another one he pulled the timetable form the wall into that one. Why would Allan need to two timetables? 

When his phone rang Ryan jumped into the desk and swore loudly. “Hello?” he asked.

_“Have you checked the room yet Ryan?”_ Horatio asked.

“Checking now,” Ryan said quietly, “I’ve found something already, I’ve got it bagged, ready for collection tomorrow.” 

_“Good Ryan. Listen, there may be a connection to another case,”_ Horatio began.

“Is that why Eric was here before?” Ryan asked. Met with silence Ryan felt the need to explain himself. “I saw him when I was out with my roommate getting food, that’s all Horatio. He hasn’t contacted me or seen me.” 

_“I believe you Ryan. Yes, Eric and Calleigh were called to the murder of Simon Baskerfest this morning, and it turns out that Mr Baskerfest was the legal guardian of Allan Pharell.”_ Horatio explained, _“This case is getting a lot more complicated with every day.”_

“I’m going to get closer to Jack as soon as I can H, to get evidence.” Ryan declared.

_“Don’t put yourself in too much danger Ryan, Eric will not forgive you for that.”_ Horatio warned.

“I know Horatio, but I need to do this.”

_“As long as you know what you’re doing. I’ll have Walter and Natalia to drop by tomorrow to pick up the evidence from you, under the guise of questioning more students.”_ Horatio informed Ryan.

“Alright H. I’ll have all evidence I find ready for you.” 

With that Ryan put his phone away and moved back to his investigation. The timetable was definitely a point of interest, especially if Jack issued him with a timetable that was similar to Allan’s. How many other people in the university had buddy system timetables in their rooms and were suffering at the hands of disgusting men?

Taking a deep breath Ryan moved his flash light to the other pieces of paper on the wall.

//

“H I just got a call from the hospital, Allan Pharell has run away.” Natalia called. Horatio and Walter paused as they observed Ryan sneaking back into his dorm room, pockets full of evidence.

“What?” Horatio snapped.

“According to doctors two men showed up, claiming they were close friends of Allan and now he’s run away.” Natalia explained. 

“Get to Frank, get an APB out on Allan, we need him back in that hospital as soon as possible.” Horatio ordered. “Walter keep an eye on these tapes, I’m going to the hospital.” 

//

“He was supposed to be under constant watch,” Horatio pointed out to the   
doctor and three police officers that came to meet him at the hospital doors. 

“We were watching him lieutenant, but he wanted to go to the bathroom, so we accompanied him there and then left him. When he’d been in there for ten minutes we knocked on the door, then broke it down.” One of the officers admitted, “We didn’t want to watch the kid in the bathroom lieutenant, we’re sorry.”

Horatio shook his head. “No don’t worry about it. Who were these two visitors?” He asked.

“Didn’t catch their names,” The doctor admitted, “They said they knew him through Simon Baskerfest. They seemed pretty trustworthy so I let them in for a few minutes, the poor kid has been so lonely since he came in here, his legal guardian only came to see him once and he’s been locked in here ever since, I thought it would do him good.”

“And yet it scared him so much that he felt he had to run away. Where would he go?” Horatio pointed out.

“He spoke a lot about his home with Mr Baskerfest.” One of the officers admitted, “I-I talked to him every day because he was having such a hard time, he talked all the time about the home he had with Baskerfest.”

“Thank you officer,” Horatio said “Calleigh meet me at Simon Baskerfest’s house please,” Horatio requested as he called Calleigh.

“Sure Horatio,” She replied.

Horatio arrived before Calleigh did and he found the door to the crime scene ajar. Pulling his gun from the holster Horatio slowly approached the house and pushed the door further open. The house was dark, but Horatio could hear footsteps from further into the house.

“Allan is that you?” Horatio called.

The footsteps stopped.

“Allan this is Horatio Caine from the Miami crime lab. I’m not going to hurt you my friend please come out. You’re severely injured and you need medical attention. I won’t let you be hurt Allan I promise.” Horatio called out again.

“You promised me that before!” Allan’s voice called back. “But they still got in.”

“Who did Allan, who did?” Horatio asked.

“I can’t tell you,” Allan sobbed, “They’ll kill me this time!” 

“I won’t let anyone hurt you Allan I promise.” Horatio repeated, “Just come out.”

“Where’s my dad!?” Allan cried, “They killed him didn’t they?!”

“We’re working on what happened to Mr Baskerfest,” Horatio confirmed, “We don’t know who hurt him yet.” 

“I know who did!” Allan sobbed, “I know who did.” 

“Allan please you have to help me catch the men who did this to you, and who did this to your father.” 

“I can’t.” Allan whispered. As he spoke he stepped into Horatio’s view. He looked horrible and was breathing heavily, he was evidently in pain and his eyes were swollen even more from crying.

“Allan one of my officers has gone undercover to help find the men who did this to you, but he’s in a lot of danger doing that. If you help me I can withdraw him.” Horatio admitted.

Allan’s eyes widened as he looked at Horatio. “Your man is dead Lieutenant, whether I help you or not.”

“What do you mean Allan?” Horatio asked.

“This organisation is bigger than you know Lieutenant. If they ever found out that your man was a cop and not a student, which they will, they’ll kill him.   
You’ve sent him to his death Lieutenant.” Allan cried. 

Horatio had to stop himself from smiling at Allan’s words, since Ryan couldn’t die. However Allan’s words worried him.

“Allan please come with me back to the hospital. We’ll move you to a private hospital and make sure nobody knows that you’ve moved. I will not allow anyone to harm you again.” Horatio declared, “Come on now son.”

“I want to see my dad.” Allan whispered.

“That’s not possible right now Allan, but you will.” Horatio promised, “Just take my hand son.”

Allan stretched out his hand and took Horatio’s with a nervous flutter. As Horatio turned he saw Calleigh at the entrance, her gun drawn. Horatio waved for her to put it down.

“Is everything alright here Horatio?” She asked. Allan started at her voice but he did not release Horatio’s hand.

“Everything is fine. I’ve convinced Allan to return to hospital.” Horatio informed her.

“Do you want me to accompany you when you take him?” 

“You know what, you get in touch with Ryan and ask him to ask Jack Hooper if he or Bradley have seen Allan at all. Two people came to the hospital and saw Allan, and scared him, if those two are our main suspects then we need some sort of information.” Horatio told her, “I’ll take him.

“Right away Horatio,” Calleigh said, replacing her gun and drawing her phone.

“I don’t want anyone getting hurt for me,” Allan said as Horatio led him to the Hummer.

“Don’t worry Allan, Ryan Wolfe is a strong man, he’s not going to get hurt doing this.” Horatio said. 

Allan shook his head, “You don’t understand Lieutenant, with those guys no one is safe.” 

//

“Hey Walter,” Ryan greeted his friend with an enthusiastic high five. They were in a secure, and secluded, room where Walter and Natalia had been interviewing students about the Allan and Simon attacks. Ryan had been called despite being a transfer student, which the CSIs were claiming ignorance on, and he had his bag full of the evidence he had collected from Allan’s room.  
“And Nat it’s good to see you too,” Ryan added when Natalia cleared her throat with a smile.

“You know that makeup and wig are pretty amazing at making you look younger, where’d you learn to do that?” Walter asked.

“My mum,” Ryan lied, “She was a bit nuts for looking younger, used to teach me all her techniques. Anyway, onto the evidence I got for you guys.”

“Yeah Horatio told us he sent you on a midnight mission,” Natalia laughed, 

“Apparently he scared you half way through.”

“He didn’t scare me,” Ryan protested, “I just wasn’t expecting H to call me a three in the morning.”

“It’s Horatio,” Walter said, “I wouldn’t be surprised if he never slept.”

Ryan laughed, “Good point. Anyway, to the evidence.” From the bag he withdrew the two timetables.

“You know Eric found Allan’s timetable at Simon Baskerfest’s house yesterday, and now you’ve found two more. What is with this kid?” Walter asked, taking the bags.

“These aren’t university timetables.” Ryan said, “These are his buddy system timetables. They’re exactly the same, but one was stuck on his wall and the other was folded in his desk.”

“Why would he need two?” Natalia inquired.

“I’m not sure,” Ryan sighed, “But if he was really being abused like he claims then why would he keep the timetable at all?”

“You haven’t seen how scared that kid is Ryan,” Natalia said, “He’s terrified of the people that did this to him. He won’t even give up their names even now he’s convinced that they killed his legal guardian. If he is this scared of them when under police protection then we can sure he was terrified of them in   
person too.”

“They visited him in the hospital as well,” Walter added, “And H found him at the crime scene, terrified and shaking.”

“My roommate Travis told me that he’d been part of the buddy system since he joined, because he had OCD it made it hard for him to fit into the university scene.” Ryan admitted.

“Why haven’t you told us about that yet?” Natalia asked.

“I was going to tonight when I make my daily report to Horatio. Besides, the   
fact that he has OCD is in his records anyway, I’m sure H already knows.” Ryan said defensively.

“This roommate of yours seems to know quite a lot about the buddy system and Jack and Bradley Hooper,” Walter pointed out, “Maybe you should see if he knows of any links to Simon Baskerfest in anyway.”

“What by the Hooper brothers? Why would he be connected?” Ryan asked.

“Calleigh said there was no sign of forced entry, Baskerfest evidently knew his killers,” Natalia supplied. 

“And if Allan is right and it was the same people who attacked him that orchestrated the death of Simon Baskerfest, then there has to be some connection between them, or he wouldn’t have let them in.” 

“No I don’t think so,” Ryan said slowly, “When I was searching Allan’s room I didn’t find a single set of keys. His university keys were found on him, if I recall correctly, but there was no house key found. If he lived with Baskerfest then surely he would have had a key.”

“We didn’t find a key when we originally went over his room either,” Natalia added.

“Exactly, so that could mean that if the Hooper brothers are involved in this then they could have stolen the key to Allan’s house from his dorm room after he was attacked.” Ryan finished.

“I’d still question your roommate if you can.” Walter pressed, “When you were talking to that Jack kid he was looking at you like you were a piece of meat and he was a hunter. I don’t like it Ryan, you better be careful man.”

“Don’t worry about me Walter, I can survive anything,” Ryan joked.  
Walter shook his head but he wore a fond smile.  
“The rest of the evidence is in there.” Ryan said, passing them the bag. “I also wrote down what everything is and the possible significance it could have for you. It’d be too suspicious if I stayed here for much longer.”

“Be careful Ry,” Walter said, high fiving his friend again.

Natalia hugged him. “After this, no more infiltration missions. Eric’s like a caged wild animal, he’d tear someone apart if they got on the wrong side of him.”

Ryan grinned, “Don’t worry, I’ll de-tense him when I can leave.” 

Despite their rather disgusted expressions both Walter and Natalia laughed. Ryan left the room and ran right into Travis.

“Hey,” 

“Hey,” Travis replied, “Just finished talking to the cops?” 

“Yeah couldn’t really tell them much you know, not sure why they wanted to see me,” Ryan laughed.

“Yeah it’s strange. But it’s my turn now, again.”

“Have fun,” Ryan said and walked off. Travis entered the room and Walter recognised him immediately from the times he had seen him and Ryan walking around campus together.

Ryan returned to his dorm room and started when his phone rang, what was it that kept scaring him?

_“Hey Ryan it’s Jack,”_

“Hey.” Ryan replied.

_“I was wondering if you wanted to meet up soon, so we can discuss your timetable for buddy meetings. I’m really eager to start working with you.”_ Jack said, his voice almost a purr.

Ryan shuddered but forced himself to reply with a happy tone. “Sure, I’m free for the rest of the day.”

_“Tell you what, I’ll pop around to your dorm room. Is Travis there?”_ Jack asked.

“No, he got called in to talk to the cops.” Ryan stated, “So I’m all alone.”

_“That’s good,”_ Jack murmured, _“Maybe we can have our first buddy session today then. I’ll be right over.”_

“Cool.”

If this guy tries anything with me I swear to god I will break his nose, Ryan thought as he tossed his phone aside. Things were moving quickly, which was good, but it also emphasised the fact that Jack and Bradley, were they behind the attack on Allan and the sex trafficking allegations, were extremely confident in their secrecy enough to carry on doing it despite the extra security and cop visits to the campus. That was worrying. But Ryan knew that confident people sometimes tended to be big headed, and that lead to mistakes, a lot. And the biggest mistake Jack was going to make was believing Ryan to be an innocent, scared, first year who would be susceptible to his advances.

Again his phone rang. This time it was Horatio.

_“Who called you Ryan?”_ He asked.

“It was Jack, he’s coming over to discuss buddy meetings.” 

_“Be careful. Jesse is watching you right now, he called to tell me that you were on the phone.”_

“Shall I record what we speak about H?” Ryan asked.

_“If you can please do Mr Wolfe. You are conducting an official investigation, so any evidence that you collect can be used in court.”_ Horatio said, _“And the more evidence you collect the better.”_

“Alright H, I’m on it.” Ryan said. As soon as the call ended Ryan set his phone to record. There was silence for a few moments before there came a knock on the door.

When Ryan opened it he saw it was Jack.

“Please come in,” he requested.

“Thanks. Wow your half of the room is really neat,” Jack commented.

“Yeah, I’m a little OCD,” Ryan laughed it off with a nervous rub to the back of his head.

Jack smiled. “Are you scared to be around me Ryan?” 

“I’m a little nervous yeah,” Ryan admitted, “I heard what happened to that Allan kid and it scared me, they don’t know who did it, so being around strangers is a little difficult.”

An unreadable emotion passed over Jack’s face and Ryan felt the true feelings of nerves begin to gnaw at him. But then Jack smiled that easily smile.

“It wasn’t as bad as I bet the students are saying,” He said.

“Have you seen him?” Ryan asked.

“In hospital? Nah no students are allowed in. Me and my brother did try and sneak in, you know, since we worked with him closely we were worried about him, but Allan said he didn’t want to see us.” Jack admitted with a laugh, “Poor guy is so shaken up.”

“It’s not funny,” Ryan snapped before he could stop himself. “Sorry, I just…I think it’s horrible what’s happened to him and that nobody knows who did it.” 

“It’s okay Ryan, I think it’s disgusting too,” Jack stated, “So, do you want to discuss your timetable? I brought a basic draft for you to look over.” 

“Sure,”

Ryan wasn’t exactly surprised when the timetable Jack handed him was extremely similar to the one he had found in Allan’s room. All the appointments were set for eight and after, and considering it was soon to be the weekend the earliest appointment was the Monday after. 

“Why are they all set for so late at night?” He asked.

Jack smiled reassuringly, “Don’t be nervous Ryan I won’t hurt you. Since I’m a student I need to have some time to myself to do my own work, and from experience with the buddy system, a lot more people are confident talking to me at night, away from the actual university setting.”

“I don’t understand, aren’t you supposed to be helping them get used to the university setting?” Ryan questioned.

“I give them advice, I give them guidance, any information that they need, but I can’t be with everyone all the time during the day, I’ve got my own degree to be worrying about.” Jack said defensively.

“Okay.” Ryan said.

“So are you free at all these times?” Jack asked.

“I was actually hoping of starting a little earlier, say tomorrow?” Ryan suggested.

“Tomorrow? Wow you’re a little eager,” Jack chuckled.

“Why would you say that?” Ryan asked. He couldn’t help it, Jack’s words just flagged up too many warnings in his head and his training as a CSI would not leave him alone.  
“I’m having issues settling down here, everyone is so on edge and no one is friendly to me at all, apart from you and Travis. Therefore I’d like to start earlier.” Ryan explained.

“Of course I’m sorry. I can try and fit you in tomorrow, I’ve got a rather busy schedules on Saturdays.” Jack said.

“Thank you. The rest of this timetable is fine.” Ryan said.

“We can start your first session today if you like?” Jack suggested.

“No I can’t, my dad’s coming to visit me today.” Ryan lied, “But I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sure, just come to my dorm room,” Jack said lightly, handing Ryan a piece of paper with the room number on it. Ryan stood and so did Jack, and as soon as Jack was gone Ryan sighed and flipped up his phone.

“Hey H I’ve got a buddy meeting with Jack tomorrow.” Ryan informed his boss.

_“Are you sure about this Ryan?”_ Horatio asked.

“If we can catch these guys in the act, then we’ll have all the cause we need to investigate them.” Ryan stated, “Therefore the quicker I act the quicker we can investigate these bastards and get them to stop.” 

_“Alright Ryan, here’s what I want you to do.”_ Horatio began, _“When you go to them tomorrow I want you to leave a note for Travis, explaining everything to him, and asking him to call me when you’re taken so we can get the police to track you.”_

“Alright H, I’ll write up a note tonight for him. Talk to you later H,”

//

The rest of the day Ryan was alone. He did not see Travis, even though his friend had made it clear he didn’t have any lectures on a Friday. It was late at night when he finally came home and when Ryan saw him he froze in shock. Travis stumbled through the door, panting, with blood running down his face. Without a second thought Ryan grabbed Travis under the arms and dragged him further into the room. Lying him down on the bed Ryan turned his head slightly so their eyes met.

“Travis hold on I’m going to call an ambulance.” He cried. Whipping out his phone Ryan dialled 911 and demanded an ambulance. When he was assured one was on the way Ryan called Horatio.  
“We’ve got a problem Horatio.”


	14. Taken Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bradley are brought down but with some bad consequences for Ryan. Rumours from confessions by the two brothers shows that the Buddy System they created may be wider than Miami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I know it's been so long since I updated this fic but I've got the whole fic planned out now and my exam period is nearly over so hopefully it will be finished soon.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with this fic I really appreciate it. Rate and comment please :)

Jesse stared at the cameras, resting his chin on his hand, rather bored. Ryan had been gone for a while now and he hadn’t seen Bradley or Jack Hooper. There was nothing happening. When he was about to turn and ask for someone else to take over so he could go for a coffee break Jesse noticed someone outside the door to Ryan’s room, and it was definitely not Ryan or the flatmate, both of them were still at Dade ER. Straightening up Jesse found he was looking at two figures, and from what he could see Jesse guessed they were male, with their faces covered by bandanas. However, he recognised the sandy hair of Bradley and Jack Hooper, since he had seen them before being questioned by Horatio.

“Hey Walter get in here!” he called. Walter came hurrying in and froze when he saw the two men moving around Ryan’s room, looking through his stuff and gesturing to each other.

“Who are they?” Walter asked.

“I’m pretty sure it’s Jack and Bradley Hooper.” Jesse replied, “We’ve got to call H.”

“I’ll do it,” Walter declared and pulled out his phone. “Hey H it’s Walter. Jesse saw two men enter Ryan’s room, and we think it’s Jack and Bradley Hooper. Is Ryan still at the ER with you? He’s not? We need to get in touch with him and stop him from going back to the dorm.”

“ _Get to Dade U now Walter and take backup.”_ Horatio ordered.

“Stay on the camera’s Jesse. Who else is here man?” Walter asked.

“I think Delko is the only one that’s here that’s free, but is it really a good idea to take him? He’s been a little on edge recently.” Jesse asked.

“He’ll have to do I need backup.” Walter shrugged and hurried from the room. “Hey Delko where are you?” He called.

Eric’s head popped out of the door to one of the labs. “What is it Walter?”

“Jack and Bradley Hooper have just broke into Ryan’s room at the university and Ryan’s on his way back there now. Horatio ordered me to get there now with backup and you’re the only one available right now.” Walter explained.

Eric’s expression grew dark. “Let’s go,” He growled.

Walter didn’t argue but followed Eric from the building. They took one Hummer between them and Eric called for extra back up while he drove them to the University. His driving was rather hectic and Walter was worried more than once that they were going to crash. He grew even more worried that Eric was going to combust when they got stuck in late night traffic.

“Come on get out of the way!” Eric yelled with his head stuck out the window.

“Calm down Eric,” Walter said calmly.

“Don’t tell me to calm down! Eric snapped, “Ryan is in danger and we can’t get to him!”

“Delko, Ryan is a cop he knows how to handle himself.” Walter said firmly, “We’re going there as backup so relax.”

Eric said nothing but the white knuckle grip he had on the steering wheel answered Walter perfectly.

//

Ryan couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling he had walking back to his dorm room. Travis’ attack must have come from the minds of Bradley and Jack. He felt as if they had finally made a mistake, but of course they didn’t know that Ryan was a cop so to them they would simply have been cleaning up for them. Turning his key in the lock Ryan opened his door and saw Bradley and Jack sitting in his room sipping at tea.

“What are you doing?!” He snapped, momentarily forgetting he was supposed to be a rather meek university student.

“I discussed your situation with Bradley,” Jack began, “And how eager you were to begin, so we thought we’d pay you a visit.”

“And how did you get a key to my room?” Ryan asked. To hell with his disguise they had broken into his room and were sitting there calmly as anything drinking tea.

Jack and Bradley exchanged a glance. “Well we broke in actually.” Jack admitted, “Bradley was insistent that we pay you a visit. We’re sorry Ryan we don’t want to make our buddies uncomfortable. Do you want some tea?”

Ryan was torn between his anger and the fact that if he stayed in character he would be able to gather more information from these two men. Taking a deep breath he closed the door and nodded. “I’ll have some tea.”

Bradley stood up and moved to get Ryan some tea. Ryan kept his eyes on Jack who was sat calmly at the table. He didn’t seem to realise that he had done something wrong. Had Ryan been paying attention to Bradley he would have seen him slip a powder into the tea before he brought the mug to the table. Ryan accepted it and took a gulp. He had to make it seem like he trusted them.

“I understand from what Jack said that you feel like you aren’t fitting in well because everyone is scared because of what happened to Allan.” Bradley began.

Ryan nodded, “No one trusts me because I am a new student and it’s making life difficult.”

Bradley stared at him for a while and neither of them spoke. Ryan looked between them, then down at his tea. It seemed as if they were waiting for something. Bradley lent forward and whispered something to Jack.

“He’s supposed to be unconscious by now.” He hissed, “What’s going on?”

Jack shrugged, a barely noticeable movement.

“We’re here to help you with that Ryan,” He said, “If you let us know what sort of things you’re into we can introduce you to some of the friendship groups that we think will accept you. The buddy system is trusted in this uni, so if we vouch for you they should accept you.” Jack continued. Bradley whispered something to him again.

“Can you speak out loud?” Ryan asked. “It’s a little uncomfortable watching you whisper to him.”

“I’m sorry I was just telling him that he needs to reel it in a bit, not good for him to get a boner when the show hasn’t even started yet.” Bradley laughed.

Jack flushed but he laughed as well. Ryan stared between them. This was getting too weird. Maybe it was because he was on edge because Travis had been attacked or the fact that he knew about the sex trafficking associated with the Buddy System but Bradley’s wording seemed to him a little strange.

Jack stood and approached the book shelf. “Are these your books Ryan?” He asked. Ryan stood and joined Jack by the book shelf.

“Actually they belong to my roommate but I do like CSI.” He admitted.

“That’s cool, I quite like the whole CSI thing as well.” Jack laughed, “Maybe you’d fit in with my friendship group.” He suggested.

Ryan went to reply but found he was unable to as something heavy collided with his head, sending him to his knees. Turning he saw Bradley behind him, holding a large frying pan which he raised above his head again.

“Sorry about this kid,” He said and brought the pan down against Ryan’s face.

“Jesus Bradley did you have to be so forceful I think you’ve broken his nose.” Jack whistled.

“He’ll heal,” Bradley said shortly. “The drugs didn’t work on him Jack, I crushed a whole pill into the tea he should have collapses after his first sip.”

“Well you must have fucked up. Come on, let’s get him out of here.” Jack snapped. He hefted Ryan’s limp body against his and Bradley grabbed his legs.

//

Walter was surprised that he and Eric actually made it to Dade U in one piece as Eric’s driving had become more and more hectic the more they had been held up. As soon as they had arrived Eric had been out of the car – leaving Walter to grab the keys – and follow behind Eric towards the dorms. Eric was running, taking the stairs two at a time. Walter was walking a little slower than Eric was, but he was still desperate to reach Ryan’s room before Ryan did.

Eric barged through the door to Ryan’s room when he reached it and found it empty.

“Did we make it?” Walter asked as he came into the room.

“I doubt it, look,” Eric replied. He nodded towards the table. On the table were three mugs, with still steaming tea in all three.

“Delko there is blood here,” Walter exclaimed as he wandered further into the room. “They must have surprised him.”

“No why would it be so far into the room if they’d surprised him.” Eric countered, “And there is tea, that means Ryan must have accepted their presence and had tea with them. They probably tried to drug it, but failed.”

“So they whacked him over the head with this.” Walter continued, showing Eric the frying pan spattered with blood that had been abandoned on the floor.

“We have to find them. Get on the phone to Jesse and get them found.” Eric demanded. Walter called Jesse up immediately, as Eric paced the dorm room waiting for answers.

“He’s got them Eric, moving towards the dorms next to these.” Walter cried.

“Let’s go!” Eric yelled. He had drawn his gun before he had even left the room and Walter did the same. Neither said anything, they didn’t need to. They both knew exactly what would happen to Ryan if they didn’t get to him soon and save him.

//

Ryan stirred but he didn’t wake as Bradley and Jack heaved him up the stairs towards Allan’s old room.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to do this in that room?” Jack panted.

Bradley nodded, “Of course it is. No one is going to be there.” He pointed out.

“I guess.” Jack agreed. “He’s really heavy.”

“But he’s so fucking pretty,” Bradley said, “I want to do him.”

“We don’t have sex with our buddies Brad you know that.” Jack said.

“But I wish we could.” Bradley sighed, “Are we nearly there?”

“Just a few more paces.”

Ryan stirred again and made a little noise. Jack and Bradley carried on going, knowing that even if he woke up he’d be too weak and dizzy to fight them properly. Jack shouldered the door open and carried Ryan inside. He dropped Ryan on the bed and Bradley positioned his legs.

“Where’s the client?” Bradley asked.

“There.” Jack said, nodding towards the corner. A man was sat in the shadows, watching them impatiently.

“Is this the new boy?” He asked.

“Sure is. Come and have a taste.” Bradley grinned.

The man moved from the shadows and approached Ryan where he was stirring on the bed. “He’s a pretty one isn’t he?” He asked and licked his lips. Bradley and Jack moved back and sank into the chairs at the edge of the room, watching as the man examined Ryan and began to undress him. They were settling in for a show when the door banged open and Eric barged in, his gun up and pointed right at Bradley and Jack. Walter followed, his gun focused on the man on top of Ryan.

“Get off him!” Eric shouted. “Get on your knees and put your hands in the air!”

Bradley and Jack did so, keeping their eyes clearly trained on Eric’s gun. Walter had to drag the guy of a barely conscious Ryan and shove him to the floor. Eric kept his gun trained on the two boys, and tried to keep a lock on the rage that was telling him to just shoot them down, to kill them for what they had done to Ryan. And where the hell was Esteban? He had promised he was going to look after Ryan while he was here but he wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“Walter get cuffs on that guy!” Eric snapped, “And you two don’t move.”

“Don’t worry neither of us wants to be shot.” Bradley replied.

“Shut up!” Eric yelled.

“Delko calm down,” Walter said firmly, “You can’t let them get to you.”

“Look what they did to Ryan!” Eric shouted.

“I know Delko,” Walter replied, “But if you let them get to you then you might do something you’ll regret. Why don’t you call an ambulance?”

“I’m not taking my gun off these guys.” Eric stated.

“Backup is here.” Walter pointed out. There were sirens blazing all over the campus but Eric had been so angry that he hadn’t been able to hear them over the blood rushing through his ears. He did not take his gun off Bradley and Jack until they were safely handcuffed by other officers and had been removed. Whipping out his phone he called an ambulance only to be told that one had already been called by Jesse. The paramedics showed up a few minutes later and lifted Ryan onto a stretcher.

“I’m going to the hospital with him,” Eric informed Walter.

“Delko man I need you here to help me process.” Walter exclaimed.

“Call Jesse or H okay,” Eric suggested, “My head is not in the right place now Walter I need to know that Ryan is okay.”

Walter nodded. “Okay.”

Eric followed the paramedics down and climbed into the ambulance after them.

“You need to stay back sir while we check him out.” One paramedic warned him.

“I know.” Eric said, “Please just help him.”

//

Horatio met Eric at the entrance to the hospital.

“What happened?” He asked immediately.

“They got to Ryan before we could and they knocked him out.” Eric explained, “Jesse found out where they were going, and we got there just as some old guy was about to rape him.”

“And the boys?” Horatio asked.

“In custody. They’re not getting away with this H.” Eric said.

“Good.”

“How’s the roommate?” Eric asked.

“He’s going to be okay.” Horatio replied, “He’s pretty shaken up and worried about Ryan but apart from that he’s fine.”

“Well at least we can tell him Ryan’s going to be okay.” Eric sighed.

“And is he?” A voice asked. Eric turned and found himself face to face with Esteban. He looked flustered and worried.

“No thanks to you!” Eric spat angrily, “Where were you?”

“I called him and told him not to get involved.” Horatio answered before Esteban could. “This is a criminal investigation Eric if a civilian had gotten involved it would have had a bad effect.”

“I would have killed them,” Esteban clarified simply, “If I had had a chance. But Horatio convinced me that you and that Walter man would get to Ryan and save him before any harm could come to him. I see he was wrong.”

“They rescued him in due time and there will be no lasting effects.” Horatio said calmly. Eric opened his mouth to say something to defend Horatio but a doctor appeared.

“Are you here for Ryan Wolfe?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m his father.” Esteban replied, “Can I see him?”

“Yes if you’d like to follow me.” The doctor said. All three followed him, but the doctor made Horatio and Eric wait outside the room while Esteban went in ahead of them.

“He’s angry.” Eric snapped, “Because he thinks we failed Ryan.”

“Well he did get hurt and we promised he’d be safe.” Horatio pointed out.

“We’re only human Horatio, we can’t speed there and save the day immediately.” Eric exclaimed.

“I know that Eric but I think that, considering that Esteban and Ryan are not human, it is sometimes hard for him to remember that.” Horatio said, still calm.

“You can come in now,” Esteban said, popping his head out the door.

Eric pushed his way inside. Ryan was sat up in the bed with a bandage over his nose and wrapped around the top of his head, though Eric assumed they were both just for show. He crossed to the bed and pulled Ryan into a hug. Ryan smiled at Horatio over Eric’s shoulder and avoided Esteban’s rather disapproving stare.

“I’m sorry.” Eric murmured, “We didn’t get there quickly enough.”

“I’m okay,” Ryan replied, his voice strangely thick. “Can I take the bandage off my nose now?”

“Not until you’re out of the hospital.” Esteban stated.

“And how long will that be?” Ryan asked.

“You can check out anytime,” Horatio put in, “Since you’re not severely injured. But I thought you’d like to see Travis before you go.”

Ryan nodded, “He’s out of surgery?”

“Yes. I’ll take you to his room.” Horatio said. Ryan swung himself off the bed and stretched.

“I wouldn’t recommend getting hit in the face with a frying pan,” He said, “It stings.”

Eric laughed and slung an arm around Ryan’s shoulders. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“I’m fine. Get back to the precinct and get a confession out of those bastards for me okay?” Ryan ordered.

“Yes sir,” Eric gave a mock salute, kissed Ryan quickly and then left. Esteban watched him leave with a glare before Ryan hit him on the shoulder.

Horatio stepped aside so Ryan could exit the room then guided him to the room where Travis was being treated. His friend looked better than he had before, Ryan thought, although he seemed more bandage than person.

“Ryan you’re okay,” He rasped.

Ryan nodded, “Yeah they tried to get me but I’ve got some good friends.” He laughed.

“The police.” Travis stated.

Ryan nodded again. “I’m sorry I deceived you Travis.”

Travis shook his head, wincing at the action. “I’m glad you did because it helped you catch those bastards!” He spat vehemently. “You looked pretty young for an undercover officer though.”

Ryan chuckled, “Makeup.”

“As if. If makeup could make you look so young women would actually look good.”

Ryan blinked before he burst out laughing. Travis was grinning widely as well, unable to laugh because of his accident. Horatio entered the room and Travis’ eyes travelled to him.

“You’re the lieutenant right?” He asked.

Horatio nodded, “I’m Ryan’s boss.”

“Thanks for staying with me,” Travis murmured.

“Where are your parents Travis, if you don’t mind me asking?” Horatio inquired quietly.

Travis smiled sadly, “They’re dead.”

“Is there nobody we should call?” Horatio pressed.

Travis shook his head, “My uncle provides an allowance for me and I’ve lived alone.”

“I’ll stay with you until you can leave the hospital.” Ryan declared.

Travis smiled, “You don’t have to I’ll be fine.”

“Forget it,” Ryan laughed, “I’m staying here.”

//

Ryan stayed away from CSI while Eric and Horatio dealt with Jack and Bradley. Though his testimony, and Travis’, would be needed in court to help bring them down, Ryan had decided it would be better for him to stay away from CSI so that his identity would not be revealed. Horatio had agreed and Eric, grudgingly, had agreed as well. Travis had slowly been getting better and the majority of his bandages were removed after two weeks.

Ryan was asleep when Eric arrived to pick him up. Travis was watching TV with a book open next to him.

“Hey Eric,” He said without needing to look at the door.

“Hey.” Eric replied, “How long has he been asleep?”

“About an hour or so,” Travis estimated, “He’s been dozing on and off all day.”

“Well the trial is soon so I guess he’s probably stressed.” Eric sighed, moving into the room and shaking Ryan’s shoulder gently. He missed Travis’ rather uncomfortable expression.

“Eric?” Ryan muttered, one eye opening. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to pick you up and take you home.” Eric replied, “Visiting hours were over fifteen minutes ago.”

“They let me stay on after the hours were over,” Ryan stated, “Charm you know.”

Eric smirked, “You definitely have a lot of that.”

“Get a room!” Travis said loudly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Travis,” Ryan replied calmly, standing and taking Eric’s hand.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow Ryan.”

Eric led Ryan out of the hospital and to the Hummer. “He’s definitely taken a shine to you.”

“We’re friends Eric,” Ryan said, his tone guarded.

“I wasn’t saying there was anything else, it’s just surprising usually for people to stay friends when they find out one of them was an undercover cop.” Eric laughed, “But you’re pretty charming so I guess that it makes sense.”

Ryan flushed and shoved Eric away from the Hummer playfully, climbing in quickly before Eric could shove him back.

“Have Jack and Bradley confessed yet?” Ryan asked.

Eric nodded as he started the car. “Jack told us everything, Bradley quickly followed suit. But they said it didn’t matter, that the Buddy System would live on without them. From what they were saying it sounds like the Buddy System exists in other universities as well.”

“That’s terrible.” Ryan exclaimed.

Eric nodded his agreement. “H has already gotten in touch with the police of the specific cities so they can investigate, and it turns out quite a few of them have already been investigating the system and the information we have has really helped them.”

“Good,” Ryan stated, “I want the entire system brought down.”

Eric leaned over and quickly gave Ryan a kiss, which Ryan chastised him for because he had taken his eyes off the road. Eric chuckled, knowing that from the flush in Ryan’s cheeks they were going to have quite a night ahead of them.


	15. Moving On.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan manages to bring down the Buddy System in Miami for good, but he has a bomb to drop on Eric when the case is finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry its taken me so long to get to this update :L its taken so long and im so grateful to everyone whose been reading and keeping up with the fic and waiting patiently for the update
> 
> pls enjoy /o/

 

 

“I’m staying on at the university.”

These were not the words Eric wanted to hear when Ryan entered the crime lab for the first time since Jack and Bradley had been brought there. The subsequent trials of the two boys had led to them being sentenced to life in prison without the chance of parole. The case was closed and Eric had been glad that Ryan would finally be able to re-join them in the CSI.

“What do you mean?” He asked, taking Ryan aside so they would not be overheard.

“I got a call from Travis,” Ryan explained, “And he found evidence that the Buddy System is continuing even with Jack and Bradley gone. I had to take the news straight to the higher ups and they told me that I was to stay on at the University.”

“Ryan you were injured last time I don’t want you injured again.” Eric hissed.

“Well I’m sorry Eric but you haven’t got a say in it, and neither do I.” Ryan muttered angrily, “I’m temporarily in charge of the large scale infiltration system that will access the university. It’s already been decided Eric.”

“Ryan you said you wouldn’t put yourself in danger.” Eric pointed out.

“I didn’t have a choice with this, were you not listening?” Ryan snapped, “The higher ups said I had to infiltrate it the first time, and now there is evidence that it is continuing they won’t let me stop, especially with the results. And they’ve made it personal by attacking a friend of mine and hitting me with a frying pan.”

Eric sighed, “I really don’t have a say do I?”

Ryan shook his head. “We will get to see each other this time.” He admitted, “I can leave this time like a normal uni student.”

Eric smiled, “That’s good news at least.”

Ryan nodded, “I’ll make sure we get to see each other a lot.”

“You better do.”

//

“You’re back?” Travis asked as he hobbled through his dorm room door and found Ryan relaxing on his bed. “I didn’t know if you were going to listen to my call.”

“I’m here to bring down the Buddy System for good, thanks to your call.” Ryan informed his friend, “There are more cops here this time, and I’m back as a student since my cover wasn’t blown.”

“I’m kind of glad it’s you that came back,” Travis admitted. “I feel a little safer.”

“Jack and Bradley are behind bars and they’ll never be getting out.” Ryan reassured him, “They murdered a man, attacked Allan, you and me, and prostituted students for years, I won’t be surprised if the charges are changed to capital punishment.”

Travis looked uncomfortable.

“What’s wrong?” Ryan asked, noticing Travis’ change in attitude almost immediately.

“I’m not really a big fan of capital punishment I suppose, it’s weird to hear someone talk about it so casually.” Travis admitted.

“I’m sorry,” Ryan smiled, “Force of habit. So, do you know who they are, the people continuing Jack and Bradley’s work?” Ryan asked.

Travis shook his head. “I’ve only heard rumours, seen the signs around the University for the Buddy System meetings.”

“Anything would be good,” Ryan pressed. “Any sort of evidence you can give me.”

Travis avoided his eye but Ryan knew he was just taking his time to decide whether it was worth telling Ryan anything, considering the last time he had he’d been beat up for doing so.

“I’ve heard that the chancellor is involved.” Travis whispered after a while and Ryan jolted at the break in the silence.

“The chancellor?” He repeated.

Travis nodded, biting at his lip. “It’s only a rumour, but there were allegations of rape brought against him by a female first year.”

“What happened?” Ryan asked.

“The allegations were dropped,” Travis said, shrugging with a wince as he sought to find a more comfortable position. “I’m not sure what happened to the student, but I’m pretty sure she was kicked out of the school.”

“So the chancellor may be involved.” Ryan mused, “That’s not good.”

“How come?” Travis asked.

“The chancellor knows I’m a cop,” Ryan explained, “Meaning that the longer I stay here the more people will know who I am, and the harder it will be for me to get the evidence I need to put them away.”

Travis didn’t say anything as Ryan fell silent. “I can help you.”

“What?”

Travis nodded, wincing again as he jolted one of his bruises, “The chancellor probably doesn’t know I’m involved because of how quickly everything happened, and there have been plenty of people who have gotten on the wrong side of the Buddy System and have still come back for more. I’ll join the Buddy System, I’ll get you their names.”

Ryan shook his head, “Absolutely not.”

“Why not!?” Travis demanded, “I’ve got pretty personal involvement in this thing too I mean look at me!”

“I cannot involve civilians,” Ryan replied calmly.

“Civilians have already been involved Ryan!” Travis snapped, “All the innocent students that have been suffering before the police got wind of this. Me, Allen, that guy that Bradley and Josh killed…we’re all civilians Ryan that are all already involved.”

Ryan nodded slowly and smiled, “I’m sorry Travis I didn’t really think of it that way. As long as you’re willing to take responsibility for any problems you may have during the time you’re helping me.”

“Yeah I’m ready, can’t be worse than what’s already happened.” Travis laughed and grinned.

//

“Horatio, you’ve got a visitor.” Calleigh called as Horatio exited Eric’s lab and made his way back to his office. Turning Horatio found himself facing Esteban, who was leaning on the wall near the lift like he belonged in the building. Horatio walked towards him and held out a hand for Esteban to shake.

“What do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Wolfe?” He asked.

“I want to talk to you about the boy from the Buddy System case, Allan.” Esteban replied, “Can we go somewhere more private?”

“Of course, please follow me,” Horatio said and led Esteban to his office at the back of the labs. Esteban followed silently, avoiding everyone’s gazes, Eric’s especially.

“Hey H,” Eric called, sticking his head out of the lab, “Is Ryan okay?”

“Ryan is fine,” Esteban replied before Horatio could. “I’m here to talk about something else.”

“I’ll let you know if Ryan is in danger don’t worry,” Horatio promised.

Eric nodded and went back into the lab.

“What is it you wanted to talk about regarding Allan, Esteban?” Horatio asked when they had settled in his office.

“He’s alone in the world now, is he not?” Esteban began. Horatio nodded, remaining silent and waiting for Esteban to explain himself some more. “There is something I can do for him.”

“And what is that?”

Esteban sighed, “You know how Ryan and myself are immortal,” Horatio nodded. “Well I have an ability that Ryan does not, since I am much older than him. I can share my ability, making others immortal so they can share in our life.”

Horatio’s eyebrow raised and he folded his arms, “Is that so?”

Esteban nodded, “Allan is the perfect person for this to happen to. He has no family and he’s been through the worst that many people can go through. If he was happy for it to go ahead, I would do it.”

“Why are you so interested in Allan?” Horatio asked.

“Is it so bad?” Esteban responded, “I want to help him when he has nowhere else to turn. Many people who have been through the stress of losing people want to lose their own life. But there are many that want to carry on living for the people they have lost. I’ve turned only a few people in my time, and many of them are those that don’t have anyone left in their lives.”

“And you think Allan is a good candidate,” Horatio added.

Esteban nodded. “If you can get in touch with him and let me talk to him it may be the best option for him, since he has lost so many. I want to accept him into my family and give him what he’s missing, but he can’t join if he is mortal.”

“I’ll give him a call then,” Horatio agreed, “But I want to be there when you talk to him.”

“Of course.” Esteban said, “I won’t force the issue.”

//

Ryan sighed and dropped his head to his desk. It had been two weeks already and he was hitting brick walls everywhere he turned. The Dean of the University was definitely involved with the buddy System, and he was making it hard for Ryan to keep his cover.

“Are you okay Ryan?” Travis asked as he entered the dorm room and threw the door shut.

“I can’t find any leads,” Ryan exclaimed, “And my cover has nearly been blown a hundred times in the last two weeks. The Dean is definitely involved with this.”

“I can help you,” Travis suggested again, “You agreed to it two weeks ago but you haven’t really let me do anything.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I just can’t wrap my head around letting a civilian help.” Ryan apologised quietly, turning his head on the desk to look at Travis. “I need to find evidence of the Dean’s involvement and I’m not sure how.”

“I could sneak into the Dean’s office and find it if you want?” Travis proposed, “He’s not always in there, and I’m sure there had to be evidence in there.”

Ryan sat up and nodded, considering the idea. “If we can find out his routine, it might be worth a try.”

Travis nodded again and sat down next to Ryan. “You can use it if I say I’m an actual undercover right?”

“Yeah if I vouch for you as an undercover officer then I can use the information you find for me.” Ryan agreed, “Are you sure you’re willing to do this?”

Travis nodded, “They hurt me and I didn’t even really do anything. I want to bring them down just as much as you do.”

“That’s a nice sentiment.” A voice said, causing Ryan and Travis to jump. Turning they found Esteban stood by the door, his arms folded.

“What are you doing here?” Ryan asked, standing.

Esteban waved his hand for his son to return to his seat and smiled softly, “I’m here to discuss something with Travis to be honest,”

“Me?” Travis asked, glancing between Ryan and his father. He knew Esteban, had been introduced to him when Ryan had returned to the University, since Esteban had decided he was going to protect Ryan while he was there.

“Yes there’s something I need to tell you. Something I need to suggest to you that will help during this investigation.” Esteban explained.

“What is it?” Travis and Ryan asked in unison.

Esteban sat down and looked at the two quite seriously. Ryan looked at him nervously, looking between Travis and Esteban. He didn’t know what this could be about, and it worried him. Why would Esteban need to talk to Travis of all people?

“I have a few things to explain about Ryan, and myself.”

//

Ryan shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Travis had been gone for too long, something had to have gone wrong. Where was he? The Dean would be returning to his office soon. Ryan had been following him around the University, keeping tabs on him. Every so often he would text Travis to let him know what was happening, but he hadn’t had a reply for a while.

As he watched the Dean talk to a group of students all wearing wide smiles Ryan considered what Esteban had said yesterday.

_\-- “You’re immortal?” Travis laughed, “Is this a joke?”_

_Esteban hadn’t replied, merely picked up the scissors on Travis’ desk and thrusting them into his throat. Ryan moved immediately, pressing a towel against the wound so that blood wouldn’t go all over the room. Travis screamed and stood, immediately reaching for his phone to call an ambulance._

_“Wait!” Ryan cried, “Just wait a minute.”_

_Esteban took a shaky breath and then went still, held up by only Ryan’s strength. A few minutes went past and his eyes opened and he began breathing again._

_“That….that wound should have been fatal.” Travis was panicking, Ryan could tell._

_Esteban smirked and wiped the blood from his neck with the towel Ryan had been using, cleaning the scissors with the same towel. Travis stumbled back away from the two of them, crashing into Ryan’s bed and falling to the floor. He hissed in pain, the wounds he had sustained from the Buddy System jarring as he fell. Ryan moved to his side immediately._

_“The reason I told you this, Travis, is because I want to offer the ability to you.” Esteban said._

_“What?” Ryan asked in shock._

_“You heard me right Ryan,” Esteban replied, “I want to turn Travis into what we are. He’s the perfect candidate for this, as is the other victim Allan. I’ve already spoken to Horatio about that particular issue, but I decided to come to Travis himself.”_

_“You…you want to make me immortal?” Travis repeated. “Why?”_

_“You have no family, hardly any friends from what I’ve seen.” Esteban explained, “Becoming immortal like us you’d join a family, you’d have friends who are like you. You can watch the changing times and never be alone again.”_

_“Is…is that what happened to you?” Travis asked, looking at Ryan. “Are you not actually his son?”_

_“No I’m his son, I was born this way,” Ryan said, “But my father is very powerful and he can share his ability.”_

_“I…I don’t….I don’t know what…it’s just…what…”_

_Ryan stood, facing Esteban with an unamused expression on his face. “You really had to shock him didn’t you?”_

_Esteban sighed and shook his head, “There is no way he would have believed me by word alone. Look, you don’t have to decide right now. All I want you to know is that it’s a possibility for you. Discuss it with Ryan, he’s been alive for hundreds of years, he can tell you what it’s like.”_

_With that said Esteban turned and left the room, leaving Ryan to deal with his panicking roommate._

_\--_

“Hello Ryan,”

Ryan jumped and found himself face to face with the Dean. “I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t see you there.”

“No you were off in your own little world. What’s bothering you Ryan?”

Ryan shrugged, “Typical student things I suppose.”

The Dean gave him a knowing smile and shook his head, “Nothing from the crime lab, then?”

Ryan glanced around to make sure there was no one around to overhear them, a little alarmed. This had been happening too frequently. The Dean kept trying to out him when there were people around, and Ryan was getting sick of it. But this gave him an opportunity, if he could keep the Dean around it would give Travis a few more minutes to get the evidence and get out.

“Nothing right now,” He replied, “I’m only here for a clean-up because of the arrest and conviction of the Hooper brothers, as you know.”

The Dean nodded, but to Ryan he looked troubled. “I was so shocked when I heard what Jack and Bradley had done, and I had to make many public statements to make sure people knew the Buddy System had been demolished when they were arrested.”

“Do you think it has been?” Ryan asked, hand on his phone waiting for Travis to either text or call.

“Oh definitely, we’ve not had any more trouble.” The Dean said confidently. Ryan had to stop himself from shaking his head and sighing. Travis had told him the Buddy System was still attacking people in the University, and the Dean was turning a blind eye to it. Before Ryan could say anything else his phone vibrated, and it turned out it was a text from Travis, telling Ryan that he had evidence and he had left the Dean’s office and was on his way back to their room.

“I’m sorry, Dean, I’ve got to go, I’ve got some work to get on with.” Ryan said hurriedly.

The Dean’s eyebrows rose, “Even though you’re not an actual student here you’re still dedicated to the work, it’s impressive.”

“What can I say?” Ryan said with a shrug, “I like making sure my undercover identity is tight.”

With that said Ryan walked off, leaving the Dean watch him walk away. When he was sure he was out of eyesight of the Dean, Ryan took off in a run, barrelling through the University back to the dorm so he could see what Travis had collected. He arrived before his friend and found himself pacing while waiting for Travis to come back. When the door finally opened Ryan almost reached for his non-existent service weapon because he had gotten himself so highly strung.

“Travis,” He exclaimed, “What did you find?”

“I managed to do it without hacking into his computer, before you say anything.” Travis began, handing Ryan a large stack of paper. “At first I thought this was just a paper copy of the student community, but when I started looking through it I realised it was a list of those that are members of the Buddy System, those that are victims, and clients as well.”

“And this was just in his office?” Ryan asked.

Travis nodded, “It was on his desk. And there was a message on his answering machine as well. I recorded it for you.”

Withdrawing his phone Travis brought up the recording. Ryan froze when he heard the content.

“ _Hello Dean Thomas. We need to talk about the CSI that’s in the University, the one that brought down Jack and Bradley and is making trouble for the system. We’re going to make a move against him, and that stupid flatmate of his. We need to have a meeting to determine how well you can cover us if something happens to this man. Meet us in the Quad.”_

“So they’re moving against me. This evidence should be enough, we both need to leave.” Ryan said quickly, “We need to leave now.”

“What?” Travis asked.

“We need to leave. Pack some stuff, anything you need and come with me.” Ryan shouted, “That was a direct threat against us Travis and I saw that meeting going on while you were in the Dean’s office. We’re being watched I’m sure of it and we need to leave.”

Travis didn’t argue again. Grabbing a bag he started stuffing clothes and books into it while Ryan pulled out his phone.

“Dad, hey dad I need you to come the university. You’re already here? I need you to come to our room. We’ve had a direct threat and Travis and I may be in danger, I need you to come to us so that we can leave without getting hurt. Okay, okay I’ll see you in a minute.” Turning to Travis, Ryan grabbed a bag of his own and packed the few things he had brought back to the University.

“I’ve packed. Well, I’ve packed a few things.” Travis said. “What about the rest of my stuff.”

“I’ll have CSI come and get it for you, when you’re safe. Let’s go.” Ryan said. Travis nodded and made for the door. It opened and Ryan tensed but it was only Esteban.

“Let’s go,” Esteban said quickly, “I called Horatio, he’s going to send someone to collect us when we clear the University.”

Ryan nodded and ushered for Travis to move first. “Watch him dad okay, you know I’ll be fine.”

Esteban nodded with him and drew close to Travis. Without complaint Travis headed down the stairs, clutching his bag to his chest as they hurried. Ryan kept looking around, trying to see if there was anyone following them, anyone at all that intended to hurt them. The papers Travis had stolen from the Dean were safely tucked into his bag.

To Ryan, Travis and Esteban’s relief they managed to get out of Dade U without any problems or anyone following them. Horatio was waiting a block away for them and they piled into the car with sighs of relief.

“Did you get any evidence before you left Ryan?” Horatio asked.

“I did. Well Travis did.” Ryan confirmed, “I inducted him as a UC and he went to the Dean’s office. Everything he found was in plain view, so it’s all legal and we can use it all against the Dean and everyone else.”

“Thank you Travis.” Horatio said.

“Err…no it’s alright don’t worry about it.” Travis replied. He was quite overwhelmed by it all, his hands shaking. Ryan took one in his own and rubbed it gently with his thumb. Travis glanced at him and smiled his thanks.

“I’m going to take you back to CSI, it’ll be safer for you to wait there while we look at the leads you’ve got.” Horatio informed them, “Ryan you can also get back to work straight away.”

“Got it H. We’re gonna need someone to go and get all of Travis’ things as quickly as possible as well.” Ryan added.

Horatio nodded, “I’ve got someone on it already.”

Silence fell in the car until they got back to the lab. Eric was waiting for them outside, moving from one foot to the other in agitation. He was at Horatio’s car in seconds, helping Ryan out and checking him for injuries. Shaking his head Ryan pushed him away with a small laugh as Travis clambered out to join them.

“I’m fine Eric really.” Ryan informed him, “We got out of there before anything could happen to either of us. And we got the evidence to really bring this thing down.”

“Good.” Eric stated firmly and ushered Ryan, Travis and Esteban inside. Horatio followed at a slower pace.

“Welcome back Ryan,” Walter exclaimed as the five of them entered the Crime Lab, holding up a hand for Ryan to high five. Ryan did so with a grin.

“It’s good to be back.”

“Come to the interview room Ryan, let’s see this evidence.” Horatio requested. “Travis you come too, so you can explain to me where you found it.”

“Got it H. I’ll see you later Walter, Eric, you too dad.” Ryan said.

Travis stuck close to Ryan as they moved through CSI, a little nervous. Everyone was looking at them, especially Travis since he was a new face. Ryan withdrew the papers that Travis had found and prompted Travis to get out the recording he had made. Horatio listened to it with a grim face, messing with his sunglasses as he did, sighing when the recording was over.

“They’re desperate now that their leaders are gone it seems,” Horatio commented, “To verbally threaten a CSI like this, especially when knowing that you were a CSI.”

“I got us out of there immediately when I heard this H, I’m pretty sure I witnessed the meeting between the students and the Dean.” Ryan explained, “I can identify the students if they’re in any of these lists.”

“Let’s do that then. Travis, you were friends with Allan?” Horatio asked.

Travis nodded.

“Well then, please try and identify any of these people and try and connect them with those that you know as victims, it will be very helpful if we have something to use against the victims when we bring them in for questioning.” Horatio requested.

“Against….against the victims?” Travis asked.

“We need some sort of leverage to get them to admit what happened to them,” Ryan explained carefully, “We’re not victim blaming here.”

“Okay,” Travis nodded, “I’ll help you as best I can.”

//

“Ah Mr. Cassidy, what can I do to help you today?” The Dean asked when Ryan barged into the office, dressed this time as a CSI and not a student. Horatio and Walter were with him.

“Dean Thomas you’re under arrest for the perpetuating and continuation of the Buddy System, along with sex trafficking and prostitution of students.” Ryan said stiffly, bringing out handcuffs and showing them to the Dean.

He sighed but didn’t seem to resist when Ryan approached him. “I knew you were trouble.” He spat eventually. “Do you even have any evidence against me?”

“If we didn’t,” Horatio put in, “We wouldn’t be here. Take him away.”

//

Ryan joined Travis on the roof of the CSI car park, where Esteban had parked and requested they meet when Ryan was finished with work.

“It’s been rough huh?” Ryan asked.

Travis started and nodded, leaning on the railings. Most of his injuries had healed now, it had been weeks since he had been injured. He was still wearing a few bandages and plasters but all in all, he looked a lot healthier than before.

“Have you given any thought to what my dad said?” Ryan asked.

Travis nodded. “I’m not sure what I think about it. It’s so weird.”

“It’s not so bad you know.” Ryan added, “Being like this I mean. It gets boring sometimes and my dad is hard to deal with but…you get a good family who are always loyal to you and there’s the added benefit that you can get as injured as you like and never die so you don’t have to be afraid of death.”

“I figured but…well do you have to travel around a lot?” Travis asked.

“Not really. Well, I suppose yeah but you can live an entire life in one city and then move on and completely reinvent yourself. I spent a lot of my early time travelling around Universities, learning a load of different degrees and subjects so I could do anything I wanted. As Universities got better my education got better. I could be a qualified surgeon in one life and well…a CSI in the next.” Ryan explained.

“But what about the friends you make?” Travis pressed, “All these guys that you’ve met in Miami, in the Crime Lab, aren’t you going to miss them when they die?”

Ryan nodded, laughing quietly with hardly any mirth. “I’ll miss them all, especially Eric. You love, you laugh, you make a load of friends and you go through them really quickly. But…well you sort of get used to it. This is my life right now, when my friends die, I kill that life. So Ryan Wolfe the CSI will die when all my friends are gone as well and another life will be born.”

“And that’s how you deal with it?”

“Yup. It’s not the easiest thing in the world,” Ryan admitted, “But it’s better than nothing. I take a few years to grieve and eventually move on. It took me a while to get used to it and it’ll be hard for you too but…I think you could do it Travis. Allan’s going to be there as well. My dad said he spoke to him and I think Allan might have confirmed that he’s going to do it.”

“Allan…I feel so bad for what happened to him.” Travis murmured, “Would it be better for him if I did this?”

Ryan turned and placed a hand on Travis’ shoulder. “Don’t do this for someone else Travis you won’t be happy if you do. Think of it for yourself.”

Travis nodded.

“Are you ready to leave?” Esteban asked. Ryan and Travis turned and found him stood there waiting.

“Yeah, take us to your flat.” Ryan requested,

“Just wait a moment,” Another voice chimed in and all three found Horatio standing near the doors to the car park, Allan standing next to him looking nervous. “Ryan, I think it might be safe for you to get out of Miami for a little while.”

“What, why?” Ryan asked.

“We haven’t gotten in touch with all the victims and the perpetrators of the Buddy System. Not only that you and Travis here have had death threats made against you, and considering the way Jack and Bradley treated you we know the Buddy System are not opposed to violence.” Horatio explained. “Esteban has already voiced his concerns to me and I agree with him.”

“But H…I can handle this.” Ryan protested, “It’s not like they’d be able to even hurt me I’m immortal!”

“I know,” Horatio agreed, “But if they did get you, if you were shot or ‘killed’ again I don’t know how I could cover for you. And your father could not again.”

“He’s right Ryan, if you were ‘killed’ again…well it didn’t work out so well last time did it.” Esteban put in. “How are you doing Allan?”

“Oh…um I’m fine.” Allan replied, “I feel a little weird.”

“That’ll pass Allan, when you get used to an immortal body.” Esteban said.

“Allan!” Travis exclaimed and Allan jumped. He hadn’t seen his friend standing there with Ryan and Esteban. “You’re immortal. You actually did it.”

“Travis…I didn’t realise you were still…well alive.” Allan stuttered.

“Yeah,” Travis nodded. “I can’t believe you went through with it.”

“What do you mean?” Allan asked.

“Esteban gave me the same offer.” Travis explained, “He said he’d make me immortal if I wanted.”

“Oh.”

Ryan looked between them and decided to approach Horatio, allowing Allan and Travis to talk while he voiced his own problems.

“H I’m not going anywhere.” He murmured, “I can handle things here.”

“Ryan, that’s not the only reason I think you should leave. Your success with the Buddy System was very impressive and those higher up want to send you to other cities to sort out the Buddy System there.”

“Are you serious?” Ryan asked in anger. “They’re going to transfer me.”

“They want to. If you leave of your own volition, under my authority to work with the police force in other cities then you’ll be free to return when everything has calmed down and changed.” Horatio clarified.

“Ah, I suppose that makes sense.” Ryan muttered, “But I…I’ve just…I’ve got Eric now and I don’t want to leave.”

“I know Ryan, it’ll be hard while you’re gone. Be brave.” Horatio comforted the other man by putting an arm around his shoulder, “This case was tough, but it will help you be safe if you can get out of Miami for a few months at the latest while we mop up what you’ve achieved.”

“Okay. I’ll leave. But I will come back Horatio I promise. Again.” Ryan laughed.

Horatio smiled and nodded, “I hope you do Ryan.”

“Ryan!” Travis exclaimed. Horatio and Ryan turned to look at the trio stood a little way away. “I’ve decided.”

“Oh?”

“I’m gonna go through with it.” Travis declared, “I’m gonna go ahead with it and become immortal.”

Ryan smiled, “That’s good Travis I’m glad you made your decision. Let’s get that done before we leave Miami.”

“We’re leaving?” Travis and Allan asked.

“I’m following H’s advice and moving on for a bit. Me and you have had death threats Travis, and Allan has gone through so much it’s safer for us all to leave until the Buddy System in Miami is truly gone. We’re going to New York, to sort out the Buddy System there.” Ryan decided.

Esteban smiled and nodded.

Hidden in the stairwell Eric bit his knuckles to stop himself from making noise and alerting the gathered men that he was there. Esteban could make other people immortal. And Ryan was leaving again. Eric felt himself tearing up, and turned on his heel so he could deal with everything he had just heard before Horatio and Ryan came back to the Crime Lab.


	16. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric confronts Ryan about the fact that Esteban can turn people into immortals. Esteban gives Eric an ultimatum and Ryan leaves for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> four more chapters to goooo and hopefully i'll be updating p much once every three days so it should be done rly soon
> 
> thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with this fic and leaving kudos and comments, it means a lot to me that so many people love this fic :)

Ryan didn’t actually tell Eric to his face that he was leaving. The news came when he told the entire team and Eric wasn’t sure exactly how he felt. Mostly he was angry. Ryan had kept so many secrets from him and for what reason? Why hadn’t he told him about the fact that he was leaving before telling the team? Why hadn’t he told him that his father could make other people immortal?

“Ryan mate, I can’t believe you’re being transferred.” Walter said, moving forward before anyone else and high-fiving his friend.

Ryan shrugged. He wasn’t exactly happy about it still, but he had come to term with it better than before.

“I’ll keep in touch Walter, and I’ll be leaving in about a week, I’ve got quite a lot of time.” He replied. “Besides there’s gonna be a party, I’m hosting a huge party to send myself off and you’re all invited.”

“Good,” Walter laughed, “Plus we’ll need to have a basketball match before you leave.”

“I second that!” Jesse exclaimed, coming forward as well and clapping a hand to Ryan’s shoulder.

Natalia joined them and hugged Ryan tightly, “I’ll miss you Ryan, I’m sorry you have to leave.”

Ryan nodded and hugged her back, “Thanks Natalia. It won’t be forever I promise.”

“It better not be,” Natalia chuckled.

Calleigh came next, and she hugged Ryan as well. “When you first joined I didn’t have much faith in you and I was wrong about you.” She began, “I’m going to miss you Ryan.”

“I’ll miss you too Calleigh. I’ll definitely be coming back I swear.”

“You better.” Calleigh threatened jokingly, punching Ryan lightly in the shoulder. Ryan feigned pain and laughed.

Ryan nearly cried when Alexx approached him and enveloped him in a hug. She understood more than the others why Ryan had to leave and she was teary eyed when she pulled him close.

“My baby, moving to the big city all by himself. Anyone up there gives you any trouble you tell me you understand?!” She demanded.

“I’m sure I can look after myself Alexx,” Ryan grinned, “But if I do have any trouble you’ll be my first port of call.”

“You better come back baby and visit. Or I’ll come to you.” Alexx said firmly. Ryan nodded and hugged her again tightly.

“Mr. Wolfe.” Horatio said, stepping forward. Ryan turned to him and there was a flash of annoyance in his eyes that Horatio picked up on. “I look forward to you coming back to work for us again when you have brought these criminals down.”

Ryan took the hand Horatio outstretched to him and gripped it firmly. Horatio didn’t need the teary farewells that everyone else had given because Ryan knew exactly how Horatio felt and how much he didn’t want to let Ryan go.

“Thanks Horatio. For everything.” He murmured.

Eric was last but he didn’t approach Ryan and he didn’t say anything. His jaw was clenched and Ryan felt lost for words. The tension between them was palpable and Calleigh and Horatio shepherded the other CSIs away so that the two could be alone.

“Eric-.” Ryan began.

“Save it.” Eric snapped, “If you want to talk to me you can do it when we go home.”

“Eric I-.”

“Enough!” Eric shouted, drawing attention back to them. “I’ve got questions I need to ask you when we’re home because I can’t do it here. So just save your speeches and get your stuff and leave and I’ll see you later.”

Ryan clamped his mouth shut and stalked off. He should have talked to Eric before he told the whole team. He should have talked to him. Shaking his head Ryan headed for his locker with the intent to sort out his stuff. He found Horatio waiting in there for him.

“What’s up H?” He asked.

“I’ve got the official story if you want to hear it,” Horatio replied. “The ‘orders’ as they were, from the higher ups.”

“Sure, hit me,” Ryan nodded, opening his locker and looking at the stuff inside. Horatio nodded, sitting on one of the metal benches and watching Ryan move. He knew Ryan’s movements showed his feelings towards Eric’s abandonment of him a few moments ago, but he chose to ignore them, Ryan and Eric would sort this out between themselves.

“You’re being transferred to New York City to work with the Special Victims Unit, a Unit of the NYPD that is dedicated to those who have gone through very specific crimes, such as rape, kidnap and racial hate.” Horatio began, “To them you’re a transfer. For a few months at least while you work to bring down the Buddy System, as you requested. When the Buddy System in New York is brought down, you’re free to do as you please Ryan, the higher ups here believe that you will be returning. It’s your choice what you do.”

“I guess I’ll have to ask my father.” Ryan sighed, “But if I had it my way I’d want to come back.”

“I’d welcome you back again.” Horatio said softly, “You’re a great asset to the Lab.”

“Thanks,” Ryan laughed, “I’d better get home and start planning what to do with my stuff.”

Horatio stood and held out a hand for Ryan to shake. Ryan did so, gripping Horatio’s hand tightly. It wasn’t the first time they had said goodbye to each other and Ryan was sure it wouldn’t be the last, but it was still painful to do it again and again.

//

Back at his flat Ryan didn’t waste any time. He wouldn’t need the furniture where he was going, Esteban would easily buy him more for when they were in New York, so he put his flat up right away as a fully furnished flat for a good price – since money didn’t really matter. The things he wanted to take with him he boxed up, neatly and orderly, with each box precisely labelled and secured when full. It took him about three hours to do his entire flat, and when he was done all Ryan wanted to do was shower and curl up on the couch.

With his hair sopping wet Ryan stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and one rubbing at his hair. The flat was silent and looked odd with boxes piled neatly everywhere, but for centuries Ryan had been doing the same thing over and over every time one persona had died and another had been born. Slipping into sweats and leaving a shirt off Ryan rubbed his hair and left it sticking up everywhere as he hurried into the living room, eager to lie down and rest for a bit.

“Hey,” Eric stood when Ryan entered the room, scaring the other man so badly he went for his gun that he wasn’t even wearing.

“Eric don’t jump out on me,” He exclaimed.

Eric offered a smile but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, “Sorry. We need to talk.”

Ryan nodded and sat down. Eric joined him, and entwined his fingers to stop them from curling into fists.

“I heard you talking on the roof!” Eric said suddenly, “I heard the conversation about Esteban turning Allan and Travis into immortals, like you are.”

Ryan was silent, his eyes wide. Shit. Eric wasn’t supposed to know, he had purposefully not shared that information with Eric because of the complications it would cause. And now he knew.

“I want that too.” Eric stated, “I want that too Ryan. I want to spend all of eternity with you.”

“No,” Another voice joined the conversation. “Absolutely not.”

Ryan turned and found Esteban stood behind him.

“Why is it you always turn up where you’re least wanted and when you’re not needed?” Eric asked darkly, standing to face Esteban.

“I came to ask my son what he plans to do with his belongings when we move.” Esteban explained as calmly as possible, but his expression was just as dark as Eric’s. “I have as much right to be here as you, perhaps more.”

“Dad…” Ryan said quietly, “Please don’t start.”

“Silence.” Esteban snapped. “Give me one good reason why I should make you like us.”

Eric blinked and glanced at Ryan. He had his head down so Eric couldn’t see his expression, so it was all up to him.

“I love Ryan. I want the chance to spend all eternity with him.” He said.

Esteban laughed, “I’ve heard that from countless men across the centuries, not always regarding Ryan. Love is not enough for me to turn you immortal. There are too many people that would notice, too many people that would miss you. Too many questions.”

“What and there aren’t with Allan and Travis?!” Eric shouted.

“No.” Esteban replied just as calmly, “They have no family, no one would question either of them moving from Miami after what happened to them at the University. They could easily come with us and be forgotten by time. You on the other hand are too relevant in Miami society and it would be known if you disappeared. So it can’t happen. Whether you love Ryan or not.”

“I won’t give this up!” Eric hissed, “I will always pursue this, I will always pursue you until my death for you to do this for me. No matter what I have to do. I will do anything if you allow me to be with Ryan.”

Esteban didn’t reply, cocking his head to the side as if he were considering something. Ryan didn’t look up, focused only on his knees. It was a technique Eric had seen him use before when his OCD was playing up. He had just spent three hours changing his flat around, and now he and Esteban were crowding his personal space. Eric felt bad instantly and turned to leave but Esteban stopped him.

“I have a few conditions.” He said.

Ryan looked up instantly.

“Name them,” Eric demanded.

“You don’t see Ryan ever again for the rest of your life.” Esteban said immediately. “And I mean ever. No contact, no phoning, no texting, no skyping, nothing.”

“…Doesn’t that defeat the point?” Eric asked.

“For the rest of your mortal life. If you can let Ryan go, live a life without him, when you are on your deathbed I will return and I will change you. No one will miss you because you will dead.” Esteban explained, “I make that promise to you, if you promise to me to not contact Ryan for the rest of your life.”

“Dad!” Ryan exclaimed, “You can’t ask him that it’s not fair.”

“No Ryan, it’s okay.” Eric said as soothingly as he could.

Ryan stood to confront them both and his anger rolled off him in waves. “Like hell it’s okay!” He snapped, “We’ve been separated before and it was the hardest thing for me. It’s going to be even harder now that I know that you feel the same way Eric. You can’t possibly want to do this?!”

“I don’t want to,” Eric growled, “If there was any way around this trust me I’d find it, but Ryan, one lifetime is worth an eternity with you.”

Ryan flushed and his mouth opened and closed because he couldn’t think of a response for what Eric had said. Eric grinned and kissed him. Ryan relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Eric.

“Please don’t agree to this.” He whispered, breaking the kiss but keeping his lips close to Eric’s.

“Ryan I have to. Esteban won’t let me be with you and I don’t want to grow old while you stay fresh faced.” Eric murmured, “It’s okay. We can do this I swear.”

Ryan nodded and kissed Eric again.

“I have some terms then,” He stated, turning to Esteban. “Until we leave for New York I can spend as much time with Eric as I please. And your terms only come into effect when we leave.”

Esteban nodded, “I’ll agree to those terms. The reason I came here was actually because Horatio called. He tried to get in touch with you but you didn’t answer. The Dean of the University isn’t answering questions and he wants your help.”

Ryan nodded and glanced down at his half-naked form. “I’ve got an idea on how to do that.”

//

“Hello there, Dean Thomas. Or is it just Thomas now? I heard you were fired.”

The words were spoken quietly but they caught the Dean’s attention immediately. He had been moved from the interrogation room with glass walls to a room that was more secretive and had not figured out why yet. Ryan’s presence in the room gave little insight into it either. There were still cameras in the room but only Horatio and Eric were watching the feed, and it would not be used to prove the Dean’s guilt, the evidence did that more than enough. But Horatio wanted a confession, for the victims and for the court.

“What are you doing here?” The Dean sneered.

Ryan moved carefully around the desk and stood by the Dean. There was something off about him, the Dean noticed, something not quite human. His looks and movements were too graceful and beautiful and he found himself spellbound. It was needless to say that Eric felt exactly the same way in the video room.

“I want you to admit what you’ve done.” Ryan said quietly, “I want to know exactly what you’ve done.”

“Why…why should I tell you?”

“Because I asked.” Ryan whispered, bending down and staring right into the Dean’s eyes. “Write down everything you did on this paper and say it to me as you write it. I want to hear it all.”

The Dean shivered and pulled the pen and paper left out on the desk towards him.

“I found out about the Buddy System in the boy’s second year. I threatened to expose them, but they cut me into the money.” He began, writing as he spoke, “The money was so much, it was so much more than I made as the Dean. And it was easy too. All I had to do was blackmail the victims to make sure they didn’t come forward. It was so easy. I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you how I did it all. Just ask me!”

Ryan glanced at the camera, giving Horatio and Eric a small look at the difference about him face to face, before looking back at the Dean.

“Tell me.”

\--

“Here H, a full signed confession.” Ryan said, running a hand through his hair and handing Horatio several pieces of paper packed with the Dean’s tight handwriting.  “Please don’t ask me what I did.”

“I won’t Ryan, I promise. Thank you for this.” Horatio replied, taking the notes and excusing himself from the room.

Eric approached Ryan and kissed him gently. “Was that what you wanted to show me once? Your true form?” He asked.

Ryan shook his head, “Partially I guess but…if I had used my full form you and Horatio would still be drooling I suppose. Maybe not H though, he doesn’t really show when things faze him unless there are extreme circumstances.”

Eric laughed and nodded, “You’ve got him there. So are you heading home now to finish up?”

“I’ve finished packing,” Ryan sighed, “Probably one of the problems of being OCD, you can’t stop until everything is done and neat and tidy. I should probably start looking for a place to stay in New York though, so I might go home and do that.”

“Alright well, I’ll pop by later okay? I heard that it’s hard for OCD people to be surrounded by things they consider messy, like having boxes all over the place. You definitely didn’t seem happy before. So if you want to come and stay with me until you go I’ll pick you up. If not I’ll stay with you to see if I can help.” Eric said, kissing Ryan again.

Ryan flushed and nodded, “Thanks Eric. I’ll see you later.”

//

When the party eventually rolled round Ryan felt like a coiled spring. He had been staying in his own flat and had found a place to live in New York easily, but he had been stressed and he hadn’t been able to figure out why. He had booked a restaurant for a meal with the CSIs, and then had asked Allan and Travis to organise a party at his flat, since it was big enough for the whole team to come over. Seated between Eric and Alexx, Ryan felt a little more relaxed when the food came and there was nothing wrong with anyone’s order.

“You’re leaving tomorrow night right Ryan?” Walter asked.

Ryan nodded, “Don’t worry I’m prepared for the basketball match you’ve got planned for tomorrow. I hope you’re prepared to lose.”

Walter and Jesse looked at each other and laughed, “As if Ryan, we’re gonna wipe the floor with you. Who’ve you chosen for your team?”

Ryan glanced at Calleigh and she nodded. “Calleigh’s my second, didn’t you know?” He asked, with a sweet grin.

Walter grinned but Jesse gulped and looked a little nervous. Calleigh was ridiculously good at basketball, and every time Calleigh had played with the boy’s, her team had won.

“Fine but we’re taking Horatio!” Jesse said quickly and grinned. Horatio nodded and clapped Jesse and Walter’s hand.

“So who’s team am I going on?” Natalia asked.

“Come on ours Natalia,” Jesse said immediately with a dashing smile, “Help us wipe the floor with the other team,”

“Alright,” Natalia laughed and clinked her wine glass against Jesse’s.

“So Alexx, you want to play on our team?” Ryan asked, turning to her and grinning.

Alexx turned and gave him a sceptical look. “Do I look like I play basketball to you?” She asked.

Ryan smiled sheepishly and shrugged, “Our last game you know, you should get involved.”

“I will sweetie, I will.” Alexx laughed, “I’ll join you.”

“Oh yeah we’re definitely gonna win now.” Eric exclaimed and raised a glass to Alexx. Alexx grinned back at him and clinked her glass to his, mirroring Natalia and Jesse.

Ryan smiled at the friendly rivalry going on and leant into Eric as they continued eating and laughing and joking. The stress of the last week felt as if it were melting away as he laughed and spoke with his friends. Ryan’s heart ached when he thought about the fact that he had to leave them in a couple of days.

//

Eric’s chest was extremely warm when Ryan woke up on the day he was leaving for New York. It was warm and comfortable and Ryan really didn’t want to move but eventually he knew he would have to. Esteban, Allan and Travis would be coming around soon to pick him and his stuff up and he would have to say goodbye to Eric for the rest of Eric’s life. Snuggling into the warmth of his chest Ryan sighed and pushed those thoughts from his mind. He had a morning with Eric and that was what he was what he was going to focus on.

“I can almost feel the worry radiating off you,” Eric mumbled sleepily, shifting as he woke up and adjusted to Ryan’s weight on his chest.

Ryan grinned and looked up at him. “I’m just going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too. We need to do something really special this morning.” Eric said, stretching and yawning.

“There’s only one thing I want to do with you this morning,” Ryan purred, climbing on top of Eric’s waist and straddling him. Eric fixed him with the predatory grin Ryan had come to love, and pulled Ryan down to kiss him. Life was going to change massively for both of them, but there was a bond between them that told them silently that they would come back together eventually and spend an eternity by each other’s sides.


	17. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric tries to move on and with some help from Calleigh he manages to. Ryan charms the SVU squad in New York and sets about bringing down the Buddy System.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back :) sorry it took me so long I hope you enjoy the new chapter /o/

 

 

Horatio knew he had to be patient with Eric, but when your job was dealing with highly sensitive crimes and putting bad guys in prison, you didn’t have time to mope around. The rest of the team were tip-toeing around him, trying to keep him as calm and as happy as possible, but he was impossibly distracted. And Eric knew it. No matter how hard he tried he could not stop thinking about Ryan. About the fact that when his life was over he’d get to live for the rest of his life with Ryan. It was seriously affecting him but he was in a slump.

“Eric if this continues, I’m going to have to give you time off.” Horatio murmured, startling Eric at the door of the lab.

“I’m sorry Horatio I’m really trying.” Eric replied.

“I know Eric.” Horatio said, “I can understand how hard this is for you.”

Eric nodded. He knew Horatio understood how it felt to be separated from the one you loved. The one he loved had died years ago, followed closely by Eric’s sister, Marisol. And there was no chance for Horatio to get the one he loved back. But it was so hard. He went home and found himself missing Ryan’s scent. Because of the other man’s OCD there was not a trace of him left and it was horrible. Eric wished he had one shirt, one jumper, just something of Ryan left that he could hold when it got too much. And there was no communication between them either, and that just made it hurt all the worse.

“Eric, you’re gaining attention from the higher ups. I can give you a week to sort yourself out but if you don’t, I’m going to have to suspend you until you can.” Horatio explained.

“I get it H, I’ll sort myself out I promise.” Eric said firmly.

Horatio smiled. “He’s probably missing you just as much.”

//

“What do we know about this new perp?” Olivia Benson asked, coming out of her office to address her squad.

“He’s targeting students at Hudson University, doesn’t care about gender and sends ‘em to the hospital with such severe injuries that they don’t want to talk to us,” Nick Amaro replied immediately.

“So why am I here exactly?” Rafael Barba asked, sipping on a cup of coffee with one eyebrow raised.

“This is still a crime Barba,” Olivia said firmly, “It still needs investigating.”

“But we don’t know anything about the perp.” Barba reiterated, “So what am I doing here?”

“You’re here because soon you’ll have the perp sat in here and you’ll need to be talking to him.” A new voice said. The officers of the Special Victim’s Unit turned and found Ryan stood in the doorway, flanked by Allan, Travis and his father. Dodds was stood next to him.

“And you are?” Olivia asked with a shrewd look.

“Ryan Wolfe, CSI from Miami. I’ve been transferred up here because I know about your perp and you need my information.” Ryan replied. He moved forward and shook Olivia’s hand.

“Right…why weren’t we told about this Dodds?” Olivia asked, absently shaking Ryan’s hand as she spoke.

“Detective Wolfe here, along with Travis, Allan and Esteban here were paramount in bringing down the same system that’s working here in New York. Allan and Travis were both victims. Detective Wolfe went undercover to flush out the System and found the ringleaders. I found out about it, and requested he be moved up here so he could help you out, since you’re floundering.” Dodds explained.

One of the detectives tutted and Dodds shot him a look. “Introduce your detectives Sergeant.”

“Right. I’m Sergeant Olivia Benson, this is my second, Detective Fin Tutuola. You’ve also got Detective’s Sonny Carisi, Amanda Rollins and Nick Amaro. We’re the Special Victim’s Unit for New York.” Olivia did so as Dodds ordered.

“Ryan Wolfe. My father Esteban Wolfe, and my adoptive brothers Travis and Allan.” Ryan replied. “Your ADA Rafael Barba are you not? I’ve followed quite a few of your cases and I find them very interesting. Especially the way you work I love it.”

Barba moved forward and shook Ryan’s hand as well. “Nice to meet you too.”

“So what do you know about this perp?” Olivia asked.

“A lot. It’s going to take a while to explain, so why don’t we all take a seat?” Ryan suggested.

\--

When he was finally done the detectives looked extremely impressed. Ryan had drawn a perfect diagram explaining everything for them, arranged perfectly and even Esteban looked impressed.

“This is everything we know about the Buddy System.” Ryan concluded, “But we really need someone on the inside.”

“I can do it Sergeant.” Carisi said immediately. “I can go in there.”

“Are you sure Carisi?” Olivia asked, “Why not send in Ryan, since he’s already had experience?”

“I wouldn’t mind. When I went in at Miami Dade I could disguise myself to look younger and I know how the Buddy System works.” Ryan agreed, “I wouldn’t mind going in again.”

“How about we send in both you and Carisi,” Olivia decided. “You know the Buddy System but Carisi is good at undercover work, and can keep an eye on you.”

“I don’t need anyone to keep an eye on me,” Ryan snapped, “But I’ll accept your offer. Detective Carisi then, come with me so I can brief you.”

“We’ll both come.” Olivia said firmly, “You can brief us both.”

Ryan shot a look at Esteban who grinned at him and shrugged as Ryan walked into Olivia’s office with Carisi and Olivia.

“So you were victims of the Buddy System?” Amaro asked.

Travis nodded, standing in front of Allan to shield him from their stares. “We helped Ryan bring them down, and his father took us in because of that.”

Fin and Amanda swapped looks and Travis glared at them. Esteban laid a hand on his shoulder and shook his head before looking to the office Ryan had disappeared into. Would his son have enough to convince Olivia that the investigation needed to be done his way? Esteban hoped so, or it would take too much to properly lead this investigation.

\--

“There are a few ground rules I want to lay.” Ryan said immediately. He switched between Olivia and Carisi’s eyes, putting all his power into those stares to make sure the Detectives bought into his words. Carisi looked convinced but Olivia didn’t. Ryan made sure to look at her more than Carisi. “I lead this investigation my way. I won’t lead your detective into danger, I won’t ask him to do something that he is uncomfortable with, but he has to listen to me when I tell him to do something. And the Dean is not to know we are Cops. The last Dean was in on the investigation and tried to hinder me at every turn.”

“I’m down with that. What about you Sergeant?” Carisi asked.

Olivia frowned but she seemed lost for words. Ryan made sure to keep her gaze, his eyes swimming with power to convince her. Finally, she caved and nodded. “Alright I’ll agree to that. But you have to report to me, as does Carisi. And keep in touch.”

Ryan nodded. “Got it.”

//

“Are you focused?” Esteban asked, closing the door to Ryan’s new dorm room and cornering his son. Carisi was still figuring out his cover, giving the two a little bit of time.

“Yes.” Ryan snapped.

“You’re still thinking of Eric,” Esteban disagreed, “I know you are.”

“So what if I am?” Ryan sighed, “I can do this.”

“It’s not imperative for you to,” Esteban continued, “You could leave this all behind now. We could run away and never come back.”

“No.” Ryan said firmly, “No. I need to go through with this before we disappear anywhere. If CSI Ryan Wolfe just disappeared it’d cause problems, especially for Horatio and Eric. And SVU here as well. Just bear with it dad. Use your power as much as you need and let’s close this case.”

Esteban grinned. “I’ll use my power whenever you direct me. Travis and Allan will as well.”

“Don’t get them too involved.” Ryan requested, “I don’t want them getting hurt again. Especially Allan, he’s still raw.”

“I know. Be careful around this Carisi. He’ll report to that Sergeant of his whenever he gets the chance, and you don’t want to raise his suspicions about your origins. He may seem stupid, but there is a clever head on those shoulders, and a sharp mind as well.” Esteban warned.

“Thanks dad. I’ve got it from here.” Ryan sighed, “I’m not some little kid okay I know what I’m doing.”

“Last time you did this you got hit in the head with a frying pan.” Esteban said haughtily, although Ryan could tell he was trying not to laugh, “I don’t want anything worse to happen.”

“Huh. I’m immortal, what’s the worst they could do?” Ryan asked just as the door opened and Carisi walked in.

“Young confidence is so good to hear,” He laughed, “So does your dad take you everywhere?”

“It’s just good cover,” Ryan lied, “New student transferring to a new college, probably going to be accompanied by a parent.”

“Good one,” Carisi nodded, “Didn’t think of that. Though my parents are too old to pass for that I think.”

“Well we’re enlisted under the same name, so everyone will think he’s your dad too. It’s safer that way.” Ryan explained.

Carisi nodded again, “You’ve got this all planned out then?”

“Of course. I want this over as quickly as you do.” Ryan agreed.

“I’ll leave now. Ryan, Sonny, please be careful.” Esteban said, leaving the room swiftly with one look back at Ryan before the door closed.

“So what’s the plan of attack?” Carisi inquired.

“We get into the Buddy System. They take us under their wing and we find out which professors are in on the System. One of them will have a list and when we find that, we find the leaders.” Ryan replied. “I’m going to be the one that gets into the Buddy System, I’ll send you to explore when I find the information. You try and keep the victims as safe as possible as well okay?”

“Got it.”

As the over-excited detective moved around the room trying to make it look like a typical student room, Ryan looked out of the window and thought of Eric. What was he doing right now? Was he missing Ryan as much as Ryan was missing him?

//

When Eric got home and found Calleigh waiting for him he was extremely surprised.

“I’m sorry Eric, I took Ryan’s keys off him before he left.” She said to explain, “I knew this would happen and I wanted to be prepared.”

“You knew…what would happen exactly?” Eric asked.

“That you’d get like this,” Calleigh replied, “Moping and down. You were the same when Ryan went away the last time, only with a slight difference because the feelings weren’t exactly the same.”

Eric found himself chuckling despite the situation. Calleigh always did know him well.

“It’s hard Calleigh, and I know I’ll never see him again.” Eric sighed.

“What makes you say that? He told us he’d see us all as soon as possible.” Calleigh asked, confusion evident on her features.

Eric mentally kicked himself. It was only him that wasn’t allowed to see Ryan again, and the rest of the team didn’t know about it. “I’ve just got a feeling is all.” He lied.

Calleigh smiled and moved over to him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. “It’ll get better Eric. Ryan wouldn’t want you moping around like this. He probably isn’t moping around like you are, he’s probably kicking some serious ass in New York right now.”

“Yeah he probably is.” Eric laughed, “And maybe you’re right, maybe I will see him again.”

Calleigh kissed Eric on the cheek and slapped his shoulder. Eric pretended to stumble, but he was laughing again, and it felt good to laugh again, to really feel it in his gut, like he hadn’t since Ryan left.

“Thanks Calleigh. You know what…I think I just thought of an interesting feature in my case.”

Calleigh grinned and shrugged, “No problem Eric, glad to have you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally CSI Miami meets Law & Order Special Victims Unit :L


	18. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is undercover in New York, but he's not being as careful as he was in Miami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be the last chapter before Eric and Ryan reunite and live a long and happy life together /o/  
> well, maybe :L

 

 

Working in New York was a lot harder than working in Miami. The Special Victim’s Unit seemed to be under some kind of scrutiny – something Carisi said was normal for their squad. It hindered Ryan’s movement, because he still had to conduct a legal investigation in order for the SVU squad to actually shut down the Buddy System in New York. If he didn’t have Esteban, Travis and Allan with him, he probably wouldn’t have gotten results as quickly as possible, but Travis quickly identified the Buddy System to him and Esteban gave Ryan the go-ahead to get involved with them.

Sitting in one of his Buddy meetings Ryan noted how they worked a lot slower in New York than in Miami. They seemed to be a lot more careful, and he wasn’t introduced to the specific leader of this system. Perhaps he wasn’t at Hudson University, but had simply extended his reach to this particular one. Carisi thought the theory was a sound one, and had even suggested widening the search to other Colleges in the New York area. Ryan had disagreed and told him, when you want to attack a large structure you start at the bottom. Take away the supports and it’ll collapse in on itself without much help.

“Ryan are you alright?” His ‘Buddy’ Alison asked.

“Oh yeah sorry I guess I’m still getting used to New York in my head.” Ryan replied.

Alison wasn’t anything like Jack or Bradley had been. She hadn’t flirted with Ryan, or tried to make a move on him at all. Ryan had been able to determine with a bit of flirting and pushing of his own that she was the person who vetted the newcomers to the System, seeing if they were truly what the System was looking for.

“So, I see you’re studying a joint course here,” Alison continued, “So I can help you with the Genetics side of it, but the Mathematics side of it is going to have to fall to someone else.” 

“You can introduce me to someone right?” Ryan asked with a persuasive grin.

Alison giggled and nodded. “I have just the person in mind. Did you know our second in command is doing Math?”

Ryan tilted his head, “I didn’t know, no. Why does something like the Buddy System have a second in command?”

Alison glanced around nervously, and it was evident from her expression that she had said too much. But she was no match for Ryan’s power, especially since she was just a young girl, barely a woman herself.

“Well, the main creators of the Buddy System actually live in Miami.” Alison said softly, “And here in New York we have a main overseer and a second in command. They just make sure that we hire the right people to be the Buddies, and take the right people under our wing. They want to make sure we don’t hire the wrong people that are gonna make bad choices.”

Ryan frowned. The news of the take down of the Buddy System in Miami had made it into the news, he was sure of it. Perhaps it hadn’t made national news, probably because someone pulled some strings and made sure it didn’t, as Bradley and Jack had said it was a national problem. Therefore, they didn’t know there was a problem with the System in Miami, and Alison at least didn’t know that the police were onto them. That was good, for Ryan and Carisi anyway.

“Ah, my roommate will be back soon,” Ryan exclaimed, “You should probably get going.”

“Yeah of course. I know that some students are nervous to let their peers know that they’re getting help.” Alison agreed. She stood and gathered up her things. Ryan watched her carefully, reading her movements. “I’ll let Mike know about your need for a Math buddy and see what he says.”

“Thanks Alison, you’ve been a real big help.” Ryan flashed her a grin again and her cheeks darkened with a blush immediately.

“Right well…yeah I should…you know, go.”

Ryan nodded and followed her to the door. When she had gone he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. What was Eric doing in Miami right now? Was he moving on with his life like Esteban had said? Or was he just as messed up as Ryan was?

“You’re thinking about Eric again.” Esteban said, appearing from nowhere.

“Yeah so?” Ryan snapped, “I’m not in the mood for another lecture about how I have to let him go.”

“I’m not going to give you a lecture.” Esteban said quietly, “I was going to ask about the case.”

“Alison might be introducing me to their Second, a guy called Mike. Looks like I chose subjects well. I think if I can get to Mike I can get to the leader of the New York branch. But I don’t think he’s at Hudson.” Ryan explained.

“I’ve done some checking about this Hudson University.” Esteban said with a sniff, “It’s called the Rape Capital of Universities. It’s no wonder the Buddy System wants to work here.”

Ryan nodded, “Carisi was telling me about cases they’ve worked here. The University doesn’t even help the students, just tries to cover them up to help the reputation of the University. Speaking of which, he’s going to be back soon so you should get out of here.”

Esteban stood up and stretched. “Allan, Travis and I are going to be exploring tonight, in places you and that detective can’t go.”

“Thanks dad.”

“And Ryan,” Esteban added before he left via the window, “Eric Delko is probably thinking about you just as much as you are thinking about him. There’s no shame in missing a person. I miss your mother every day.”

“You can go and see mother though,” Ryan sighed, “It’s not the same.”

“No it’s not. But what I’m saying, Ryan, is that I won’t say anything to you because I know that you’re going through some issues.” Esteban said calmly.

Ryan nodded and smiled. “Thanks. Now get out of here before Carisi sees you.”

Esteban nodded and waved before leaping from the window. Ryan moved over to the bed and lay down on it, rubbing his face and yawning. Ever since they had left Miami and he hadn’t been able to get Eric out of his thoughts he’d been tired a lot more.

“Hey Ryan!” Carisi cried as he burst into the room, “Who was that girl that was leaving?”

“Her name is Alison,” Ryan replied tiredly, “She’s a member of the Buddy System.”

“Huh. She seemed nice.” Carisi said, “So you got in then?”

“I did. And I’ve got a theory as to why you haven’t been approached yet.”

“Oh? Hit me.”

Ryan smiled at the thought and sat up to face Carisi, who had taken a seat on his own bed. “You’re not the kind of person they think they can easily be overpowered and used for sex.”

“Hah?”

“If they approach you I reckon they’re going to ask you to become a Buddy, one of the one’s that traffics the victims for sex.” Ryan continued, “You look older, you’ve got the tough New York accent and you’ve got that sort of…brash personality. They know you don’t need help from them, but you could help them. If they approach you tell me before you do anything.”

Carisi nodded. “If I’m on one side and you’re on the other we can slowly whittle them away right? I like the way you think Ryan.”

Ryan shrugged, “I didn’t get sent here from Miami for nothing.”

//

Ryan’s eyebrow rose when Rafael Barba entered his room, wearing a hat and a scarf to ‘cover’ his identity.

“What are you doing here?” He asked guardedly.

“Please, don’t give me the pleasantries,” Barba said sarcastically, “You know exactly why I’m here Ryan. Where’s your father?”

“Working the case somewhere.” Ryan replied, “What are you doing here?”

“Why did he take you out of Miami?” Barba asked as he stripped his coat, hat and scarf off. “Are you being a bad boy again Ryan?”

“I think a better question is what are you doing here? Struggling away as an Assistant DA. It can’t be fun.” Ryan asked, directing the attention away from him.

“Hmm. I’m living a life here as a normal man, is that so bad? Wasn’t that what you were doing in Miami?” Barba inquired. “It isn’t so bad being an ADA to the Special Victim’s Unit, although they do grate on me sometimes.”

“What do you want, Rafael?” Ryan demanded. “What are you doing here?”

“I want to know how you’re doing on the case? It’s all well and good for you to be using three immortals to gather information for you, but we need to make sure it’s all nice and legal.” Barba explained, “So what evidence are you going to be giving me?”

“Legal evidence. I’ve done this before Rafael I know what to do. Any evidence I get that isn’t legal I’ll use to help me get something legal.”

“I suppose it’s helpful that Detective Carisi is not exactly the brightest of them.” Barba exclaimed, “Fine, but make sure I can sell this to a jury. It’s harder than in Miami to do that here, I need this tight.”

“If they don’t get apprehended alive, they won’t get away.” Ryan promised, “Either way, the Buddy System is going down.”

Barba nodded, impressed, and began putting his hat and scarf back on. Ryan watched him silently, glad Esteban and Carisi were both distracted by other things. Carisi had really thrown himself into this undercover work, which was good, because it gave Ryan the flexibility he needed to work. As Barba moved to the door he turned back and looked Ryan up and down. “Look after yourself, _hermano_.”

Ryan shooed him out the door with a grin. “I will.”

//

It was little after a week since Alison had promised to introduce Ryan to Mike that he finally met the big man. And he wasn’t as slow a worker as Alison had been.

It was in their second meeting that Mike made a move on Ryan, drugging his drink and trying to move him. Ryan wasn’t falling for it this time, or faking it. He wanted this case to be over and he was going to get some legal evidence from Mike. The fear on Mike’s face when he didn’t go down after being drugged was nice. Ryan stood and pushed him from his chair onto the floor.

“Listen to me carefully Mike.” He hissed, “I’m not falling for the Buddy System’s tricks again. Down in Miami two people I know nearly got killed because they decided to stand up to the System, and I reckon a load have probably met the same fate in New York. But no one has ever managed to tie it back to the University or the System and I need to know why.”

“What happened to the Miami system?” Mike asked, his voice panicky.

“I shut it down.” Ryan snapped, “Now listen to me Mike. You are going to gather evidence for me that proves what the Buddy System has done. And who the members are. And I swear Mike that if you don’t do this for me I will make sure you regret it. Oh, and if you think you can tell your leader what I’ve said and have me attacked and killed.” Ryan grabbed a knife he had hidden on the table and jammed it into his neck. Blood spurted everywhere and Mike screamed in fear. Ryan grimaced with the pain but waited for the skin of his neck to stitch itself back up, proving to Mike that he was immortal and couldn’t be taken down.

Mike nodded in fear, attempting to shuffle back away from Ryan. Ryan didn’t let him, keeping a firm grip on his shoulder.

“Get me the evidence Mike, I don’t care what it takes. And your leader, he better not hear of this.” Ryan growled.

Mike nodded. “I swear I won’t tell anyone. I-I keep the files for our records anyway so I can get you anything you need. Are…is this going to help me?”

“You’ll have to take that up with the Special Victims Unit.” Ryan said firmly, “Now get out of here. Remember Mike, anyone hears of this, you’ll disappear and no one will care.”

Mike nodded again and ran from the room terrified.

“You okay Ryan?” Travis asked, coming out of the bathroom with a scared looking Allan behind him.

“I’m fine. Help me clean this up please.” Ryan requested.

“I will.” Travis nodded, “Let Allan hang back, he’s not feeling too good.”

“Yeah I know he doesn’t do well with this sort of thing.” Ryan sighed, “Allan, sit down I don’t want your vomit in here.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just…this Buddy System. It destroyed my life.” Allan whispered.

“I know,” Ryan sympathised, “And when we take it down in Miami we can step back. Never have anything to do with it again.”

Allan smiled, “Thanks, Ryan.”

“Hey, are we cleaning up or not?” Travis interrupted.

Ryan nodded, clapping Allan on the shoulder before moving to help Travis get rid of all the blood evidence before Carisi came back.

//

“So you’re Ryan Wolfe.” A voice said.

Ryan turned and found a boy looking at him across the table. He was in the Hudson library looking through the files that Mike had brought him in Carisi. He had already turned Mike over to the SVU and they had gained a confession from him, which had led to a subpoena for the files Ryan already had. So this…this had to be the leader of the New York Buddy System. Carisi made to stand but Ryan waved him down.

“And you are?”

“Todd. I think you know who I am in regards to other things.”

“The leader of the New York Buddy System,” Carisi stated before Ryan could, “We know who you are. What do you want?”

“Him.” Todd said, looking pointedly at Ryan. “He’s responsible for the fall of my system and all he had to do was threaten Mike. It’s pretty clever how you got into the system, considering you’re both cops. Care to explain it to me?”

“I’d rather not.” Ryan replied curtly. “I clearly look like a victim.”

“You don’t look like a victim right now.” Todd stated, tilting his head to the side and scrutinising Ryan. Ryan met his eyes firmly, refusing to back down. Todd would be a hard one to break with his powers, even Esteban would probably have had trouble doing it. But Todd wasn’t going to break him either.

“I have many faces.” Ryan shrugged, “What do you actually want, Todd?”

“To take you down.” Todd snapped. He stood and reached inside his jacket quickly. Before Ryan could respond his mind suddenly thought of Eric. What would he do if Eric was killed in the line of duty? Would Esteban bring him back to life so they could be together? Or would he leave him dead because he didn’t fulfil his promise?

“Detective Wolfe!” Carisi cried, jumping up and pulling his own gun as Todd revealed his own. Shots were fired, breaking Ryan from his daze and he saw Todd falling to the floor, a bullet in his shoulder and his gun on the floor. Carisi immediately pulled his phone out and called for paramedics and backup.  
“Are you okay?” He asked, turning to Ryan.

“Yeah…yeah I’m fine, thanks. Cuff him, let’s get him out of here.” Ryan ordered. Carisi nodded and approached Todd. He was glaring at Ryan with such anger that Ryan felt that if he could die he would be dead now.

//

“He ruined everything!” Todd spat to Finn and Rollins as they questioned him. Ryan was stood outside with Barba, Olivia and Carisi, watching the interrogation. “What we had going here was perfect! It kept me going for years! And then this…this upstart from Miami comes up and just ruins everything!”

“I’d call that a confession. That, along with Mike, the other members of the Buddy System that have come forward and the files we have means we’ve got a pretty good case to shut this System down. Publicly.” Barba smiled.

“No.” Ryan said quickly, “If you publicise this then it will make it harder for other cities to bring down the System themselves. Once they know Miami and New York has fallen they’ll close ranks and the rest of the country will still have an up and running System.”

“It’s hard to keep these things under wraps in New York.” Barba countered, “The press is already all over this.”

“They don’t know what these people have been arrested for, they’re just speculating. Lie. Make up a case.” Ryan suggested, “But don’t go public.”

Barba fixed him with a slightly exasperated look but didn’t argue the case anymore.

“Detective Wolfe, we have to thank you for your involvement in this case.” Benson said to break the tension. “Are you going to stay for the trial?”

“No,” Ryan admitted, “I need to head on.”

“Are you going back to Miami?” Barba questioned. Ryan looked at him. Barba wanted to know what was going on, why it had been Ryan sent to New York and not anyone else.

Fixing him with a cold stare Ryan shrugged, “I might go elsewhere.”

“Well thank you, so much. We couldn’t have broken this case without you.” Benson reiterated.

“You should be thanking Carisi, he did a really good job. You should use him more for the undercover work you have, he really throws himself into it.”

Carisi became flustered and denied it, but Benson was smiling, acknowledging Ryan’s words. Ryan shook Benson’s, Carisi’s and Barba’s hands before turning and walking away.

Travis, Allan and Esteban were waiting outside SVU for him, with smiles.

“I’m glad this is over.” Allan murmured.

Travis nodded. “So where do we go now?”

“Anywhere.” Ryan said, “We can go anywhere. But first, I need to talk to my dad.”

“Oh?”

“If Eric is killed,” Ryan began, “As a CSI…if he dies, will you still bring him back?”

Travis and Allan swapped looks before walking away, giving Ryan and Esteban space.

“What brought this on?” Esteban asked.

“Look dad I nearly got shot today and it happens a lot. I need to know that if Eric gets shot and killed you’re not going to go back on your word. I know you can bring him back to life.” Ryan explained quickly, “Just…promise me that you will.”

“Ryan.” Esteban began, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder, “If Eric fulfils his promise and doesn’t contact you until the end of his life I will fulfil mine. I didn’t give him a time limit. If he dies early then he dies early, I’ll still bring him back for you. I want to see you happy.”

Ryan breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. “Thanks dad.”

“You’re my son and I love you,” Esteban added, “Now let’s go and get something to eat before we meet up with your mother. I think she’s in Canada. Are you ready?”

“It’s always somewhere random with her.” Ryan laughed, “But yeah, I’m ready. I’ve waited hundreds of years for this perfect match, what’s another few decades?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Ryan and Eric reunite in this chapter and then end it on chapter 19 but i hate numbers that don't end in 0, 2, 5 or 8 so i decided to write a chapter purely about Ryan kicking ass in New York. It just covers the key points and has some ass kicking in it. idk why i made Barba an immortal but y'know i love him in SVU he's one of my favourite ADA's the series has had.  
> thanks for all the comments and kudos  
> look forward to Ryan and Eric reuniting /o/


	19. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Ryan reunite after a couple of decades apart. A hundred years on Eric is having problems and Ryan tries to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh eric and ryan are finally reunited /o/ one more chapter to go

 

 

Eric couldn’t deny that he had managed to live a good life. And that he was comfortable. Eighty years after he had split from Ryan and he was on his death bed now, surrounded by children and grandchildren. It had taken about five years, but he and Calleigh had gotten together eventually. When she had adopted two children, Austin and Patty North, Eric and Calleigh had become closer and closer, as he had vouched for her and had agreed to help her raise them. It had gone from there, and they’d gone on to have three children of their own, and a dozen grandchildren. Calleigh had gone before Eric, and now it was his turn.

Eric smiled and patted his youngest granddaughter’s hand. She was crying, sad that her grandfather was leaving her, but Eric felt peaceful now. He had lived a good, successful life and now, now that it was over, he was going to see Ryan again. He had never forgotten the other CSI despite his happy life, he had never forgotten the promise Esteban had made. But it was sad, he would never see his grandchildren grow up, and if he did it would be from afar so he couldn’t physically be there.

“I love you granddaddy.” His granddaughter sobbed and Eric found himself smiling. He patted her again but didn’t speak. It hurt to speak in his condition now, doing anything made him feel both achy and sleepy. It was nearly time.

“We have to go now, granddad is very sleepy,” His daughter said, pulling her daughter away from Eric.

“Goodnight granddaddy.” The little girl cried, hugging Eric tightly. Eric gently hugged all his children and grandchildren and watched them leave. Closing his eyes Eric allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

//

“Which one is his body?” Travis asked quietly, leaning on the morgue table and looking at the different closed drawers. Allan shrugged, looking a little queasy at the many different bodies. Travis wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close to comfort him. Esteban looked at them and shook his head before heading over to the morgue drawers and opening them one by one to find Eric’s body.

“Why do they do an autopsy on ex-police officers?” Allan whispered.

“I don’t know.” Travis replied, “Maybe they don’t know how he died. Or he had problems or something? Why isn’t Ryan here?”

“He’s busy doing something else, preparing a future for them or something,” Esteban replied, “His mother is with him so he’s safe. I’ve found him.”

Travis moved over immediately and helped Esteban pull Eric out of the drawer.

“Are we bringing him back now? Won’t people know he’s missing?” Allan inquired.

“We’re not bringing him back now.” Esteban replied, “We’re marking him, so that we can find him when he’s buried.”

“So we’re burying him first?” Travis grinned, “Does Ryan know that?”

“Of course he does,” Esteban snapped, “Will you stop grinning already, this isn’t a show.”

“Sorry,” Travis said, “So how do you mark him?”

“It’s nothing physical, so humans can’t track him.” Esteban explained, “It’s more of a…pheromone thing I suppose. We’ll dig him up and bring him back when he’s been buried and enough time has passed to avoid suspicion.”

“So Ryan has to wait even longer huh?” Travis said, “That’s a shame.”

“He’ll be fine. Ryan has been waiting for years for this, a few more days won’t kill him.” Esteban said firmly. “I’m done, let’s get out of here.”

“Roger. Let’s go Allan.”

“Why did I even have to come?” Allan asked softly. “I don’t like this place.”

“You were a backup. You have much more control over your powers than Travis does, so if anyone had caught us, we would be relying on you.” Esteban explained, leading the boys from the morgue.

“I’m not that bad.” Travis complained.

“Bad enough. Come on, quickly now. Let’s go and find Ryan and tell him preparations are complete.”

//

When Eric saw the dark sky and moonlight his brain panicked. Somehow he remembered falling asleep and knew that it was going to be the last time he did so, so how had he woken up? A hand appeared above him and Eric tried to jerk up.

“Easy, you won’t be able to move easily, you’ve been dead for a while.” A voice said. Eric blinked and suddenly Esteban Wolfe’s face came into view.

“Esteban!” He cried, his throat extremely dry. Travis and Allan’s faces appeared over the side as well. “Where…what am I doing here?”

“You’re in a grave,” Travis explained. He hopped down into it and helped Eric sit up. “We had to wait for you to be buried before we could bring you back.”

“Am I…am I immortal now?” Eric asked, swallowing as much as possible to lubricate his throat.

“Not yet,” Esteban shook his head, “I had to bring you back first. But you will be shortly. Don’t think you’re going to feel different, it doesn’t work that way.”

“Where’s Ryan?”

“Busy,” Esteban said shortly, “Let’s get you out of the coffin and into the car. Allan and I can stay here and sort of the grave and Travis will take you to Ryan.”

Eric nodded and allowed Travis to support him as he stood up. He was extremely weak but he was getting stronger, he could feel himself being imbued with it. Travis had to help him out of the grave but as soon as he stood up Eric didn’t need his help standing. Allan waved at him nervously.

“I’m happy you’re back Eric. Ryan has missed you.” He murmured.

“I’ve missed him too.” Eric admitted, “Alright I’m ready to see him so, can we go?”

Travis looked to Esteban who nodded. “Take him, he’s ready to go. By the time you get to Ryan he’ll be immortal.”

“Alright. Let’s go Eric.”

Eric followed Travis to the car and climbed into the passenger seat. “Do I smell?”

“Huh?”

“Do I smell of dead body?” Eric asked.

“Nah,” Travis laughed, “We marked you when you first died so you didn’t start to decompose so you smell fine. There’s some deodorant in the glove box if you want it.”

Eric nodded and took it immediately. He sprayed under his arms and around his chest a lot and Travis coughed and laughed.

“Is…is Ryan going to be alone?” Eric asked quietly.

Travis nodded, “Yeah he asked if he could see you alone for the first time. We all figured out what it was for.”

Eric shook his head and didn’t meet his eyes. Ryan was waiting for him. He had spent a lot of time waiting for this moment and now he was happy to finally be going there.

“Here we go, in that house there. Don’t get too comfortable though. Esteban plans for us to leave Miami pretty soon, avoid any problems we might have by staying where somewhere might recognise you.” Travis explained. “Have fun.”

“Thanks, Travis.” Eric said and climbed from the car. His stomach was doing flips, excitement pooling in his gut at seeing Ryan again. When he first entered the house he didn’t see anyone but after a bit of searching he found Ryan stood in the back bedroom, facing away from the door.

“I’ve missed you.” He murmured.

Eric’s heart contracted painfully at the sound of Ryan’s voice after so long. It hadn’t changed, he hadn’t changed at all.

“I missed you too.” Eric replied.

There were only a few seconds between Eric’s words and Ryan being in his arms. It felt amazing to hug Ryan again after so many years. His scent was the same as it had always been and Eric had to stop himself from taking a big inhale. It felt so right to hold Ryan in his arms. When Ryan began squeezing a little too hard Eric had to push him back with a soft chuckle.

“Easy there, I’ve only just come back to life you might send me to the grave again.” He laughed.

Ryan grinned and placed a small kiss on Eric’s mouth. “How was it?”

“What, life without you?” Eric inquired, “Hard.”

“I know you ended up with Calleigh,” Ryan admitted, “My dad told me he’d been checking up on you. I’m really glad you managed to move on Eric, and have a good life.”

“I did,” Eric agreed, “I did have a good life. And it was worth it, knowing I’d get to see you again at the end of it.”

Ryan flushed and his lips were on Eric’s in a moment. The passion behind the kiss took Eric’s breath away but he kissed back just as passionately. Winding his arms around Ryan’s waist, Eric pushed him back against the wall and pinned him there. Ryan broke the kiss, panting, and slipped his hands under Eric’s shirt.

“You really need a shower.” He whispered.

Eric couldn’t stop himself from bursting out laughing. Ryan joined him. “That’s the most romantic and sexual thing you could have said to me after a couple of decades.” Eric managed to choke out.

“You’ve been dead for a couple of days and you smell like dirt.” Ryan wheezed. “I’m sorry.”

“So, can we have a shower together then?” Eric purred.

Ryan nodded, taking Eric’s hand and leading him into the bathroom.

“So if I smell bad, what do I taste like?” Eric asked.

Ryan started laughing again, “Like Eric Delko. But a little dusty.”

Eric grinned and pulled Ryan close again. “I’m glad we’re back together.”

“So am I.” Ryan murmured, leaning back into Eric’s arms and tilting his head back on his shoulder. “So am I, Eric.”

//

“Man this is weird.” Eric sighed. He was leaning on the balcony looking at the ocean crash against the rocks of the cliff. Ryan was sitting on the same balcony on a swing seat, sipping a cocktail with sunglasses on.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“We’ve gone around many of the other CSI labs in America. It’s been about a hundred years since your father resurrected me, and I don’t know what to do.” Eric explained. “It’s hard.”

“Being immortal?” Ryan pressed.

“How do you deal with it Ryan?” Eric inquired. He took a seat next to Ryan and rocked them gently with his foot. Ryan snuggled into him, offering a sip from his drink, which Eric took.

“I think Travis or Allan are the ones you need to talk to.” He replied, “I was born like this Eric I haven’t know any different.”

“But there has to have been a time when it was difficult. Like, when you had to leave because everyone was growing old and you weren’t.” Eric pushed, “How do you deal with it? Doing the same thing over and over, reinventing yourself over and over, never staying in the same place too long in case someone gets too suspicious. I don’t know how to deal with it.”

“It’ll come to you Eric.” Ryan soothed, “It’s like breathing. You didn’t know how to do to that but your body just does it naturally. When you can’t breathe you fight to try and breathe again, but you’re not sure how. Your body does it instead, naturally making you breathe again no matter what.”

Eric shook his head and shifted. Ryan sat up and tilted his sunglasses down so he could look him in the eye.

“Are you having regrets about this?” He asked.

“I’d never regret getting to spend my life with you.” Eric replied immediately, firmly. “But…I miss them all you know. Your dad could bring me back, why not Speed, Marisol, H…all the others.”

“He made an exception for you Eric. It takes a lot for my dad to use that power, it’s hard for an immortal to share his power. I couldn’t do it, my mum probably couldn’t. If my dad tried to bring back everyone you wanted alive, he’d squander his own life force away.” Ryan explained, “And he can’t do that.”

“I know I do it’s just hard.” Eric sighed. “One hundred years, I thought I’d be used to it by now.”

“You know, I’m a good couple of hundred years older than you and I’m not used to it.” Ryan said quickly, “I don’t think I was used to it this time around. The thought of my dad ruining my life here was extremely distressing. And when I left for that skiing holiday I wanted nothing more than to come back.”

“How old are you, Ryan?” Eric asked. He had that predatory grin on his face that Ryan loved so much, but when he tried to climb on top of the other man Ryan swung them, sending Eric to the floor.

“Around the five-hundred-year mark?” He guessed, “It’s hard to keep on track of it after a while. All the year’s sort of blur together.”

Eric whistled. “Five hundred years. So you’ve been around a bit then?”

“Not in the way you’re thinking,” Ryan scoffed, “I’ve only loved a few people in my life and you’re the first person I’ve actually made a move on.”

“Did you fight in the Civil War?” Eric asked.

“I wasn’t in America at the time.” Ryan chuckled, “If you want to know about my past I can tell you, but you’ve got to sort yourself out first.”

“How do I do that?”

“You change with the times.” Ryan began, “You change as the world changes. I’ve seen regimes rise and fall, I’ve seen Kings come and go, I watched America fight for Independence from the English. And technology, well I’ve seen that change to the extreme as well. And I changed with it. That’s what you’ve got to do Eric. And when humanity is finished we get to watch the world start all over again.”

“That…is very off putting.” Eric murmured. “We’re just going to live until the world ends.”

“Not the world,” Ryan corrected, “Humanity.”

“Did your father watch humanity from the start?” Eric asked.

Ryan shrugged. “I’ve never asked. Look Eric, it’s going to be extremely hard. You were facing life as a mortal and now you’re not. Things have changed to the extreme for you and to be honest, one hundred years in the life of an immortal is barely a blink. Have you ever had anything you’ve really wanted to do?”

Thinking about it for a moment Eric nodded, “There’s a load of stuff I’ve always wanted to do.”

“Well now you’ve got the time.” Ryan exclaimed. He stood up, pulling Eric up with him and went to the edge of the balcony. “The whole world is beneath your feet now and you can do whatever you want Eric. You’re certainly a natural at the persuasion power we have.”

“Not against you,” Eric murmured. His arms slinked around Ryan’s waist again and Ryan sighed and laughed.

“Of course not on me, I’m better than you.”

“So, anything I want to do I can do, huh?” Eric questioned.

Ryan nodded. “And there’s one thing I want to do right now,” He murmured.

Clearing his throat Eric chuckled throatily and turned Ryan around to pin him against the balcony. “I can do that.”

Whatever he felt right now nothing would change the fact that he was in love with Ryan, and he wanted to be with Ryan. And he had the rest of his life just for that, whatever else came his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a small chapter left just tying up some loose ends surrounding Eric, Travis and Allan /o/   
> thank you to everyone who's been following this fic i know it's been a really long time :L


	20. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric figures some stuff out and asks Ryan a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally over :) I think my CSI fics have been some of my longest running fics and I once thought I'd never actually see the end :L but I finished them both /o/  
> Thanks to everyone who's been following this fic I'm sorry I made you wait so long orz. all the kudos and comments and views over the past nearly two years have been so amazing and have meant so much to me. I really can't thank you all enough :)

 

 

Ryan and Allan were wandering around the rock pools with a bucket, collecting sea creatures. Eric stood watching them from further back, wondering how the two could be so whimsical and ready to just do whatever, whenever, day after day.

“Allan’s taken to this life like a fish takes to water.” Esteban murmured, appearing behind Eric’s shoulder and watching his son and Allan. “And Ryan has been doing this his entire life.”

“Was this really a good idea Esteban?” Eric asked. “You did this for me, was it a bad thing?”

“The problem you have Eric is that you’re seeing life through the eyes of a mortal man.” Esteban murmured. “Figure it out.”

“Eric come and look at this crab we found!” Ryan called, waving to the two of them. Eric glanced at Esteban, confused by what he meant but walked towards his boyfriend anyway. Allan was knelt down watching a small crab in the water, next to a much bigger crab. Neither was moving and Allan gently put his hand into the water and allowed them to crawl close to his hand.

“Do you want to keep it?” Eric asked.

“We travel around too much.” Ryan replied, “We couldn’t keep it safe.”

“Are we really moving anytime soon?” Eric inquired.

Esteban shrugged, “There’s no reason for us to be in a group anymore. Eric, you and Ryan could easily go off by yourself.”

“We live by ourselves,” Ryan said, “It’s good enough for me. What about you, Eric?”

“I don’t know.” He said shortly.

Ryan stood up and looked over him, frowning. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” Eric snapped. “Sorry, there’s nothing wrong.”

Ryan opened his mouth to speak but Esteban spoke first. “Eric, come with me a moment. I need to talk to you.”

Eric didn’t argue and followed Esteban away from Allan and Ryan. Ryan watched them go with concern plastered on his features. Allan turned his attention back to the crabs.

“I brought you into the world Eric but no so you could lose your mind after one hundred and fifty years.” Esteban began coldly, “My son deserves happiness and if you can’t adjust to this life properly then you can’t make him happy.”

“It’s hard you know!” Eric spat, “You were born this way it’s easy for you.”

“You’re right,” Esteban agreed, “I believe you.”

“Come again?” Eric asked, confused. Esteban didn’t really ever agree with him.

“You’re right.” Esteban repeated, “I don’t understand what you’re going through because I was born this way. But I understand what my son is going through. I’ve seen other immortals make the humans they fell in love with like them, and they’ve never gotten used to it and withered away. I don’t want that happening to Ryan.”

“I want to be used to it!” Eric exclaimed, “I want to be used to living for all time with Ryan but it’s hard to adjust.”

“I told you a moment ago that you were seeing life through the eyes of a mortal man.” Esteban explained, “And it’s true. You’re not looking at life through the eyes of an immortal. Things pass us by in the blink of an eye, it’s why it’s so easy for Ryan to move on from place to place. To you, you’ve been living decade by decade, day by day. Ryan’s been living in the moment and that’s how it passes him by so soon.”

“How do I…how do I change that?” Eric asked.

“I can’t tell you.” Esteban said.

“Why?” Esteban demanded.

“Because I’ve never seen life through the eyes of a mortal man. I don’t know how to change. Ask Travis or Allan, they should know.” Esteban replied calmly. “And don’t snap at my son like that again.”

Eric nodded and glanced over at Ryan. He was looking at the animals in the rock pools with Allan again but his back was tense. He knew something was wrong with Eric and he wanted to know what it was. Eric decided he’d make it up to him.

//

“What made you want to take me to dinner?” Ryan asked suspiciously as they were seated at a table.

Eric smiled, “Do I need a reason? I love you, I want to go out with you.”

Ryan smiled as well, relaxing now Eric’s tone was conversational. He had been tense since Eric had snapped a couple of days ago, but Eric wanted to make sure that he knew he wasn’t in a bad mood anymore.

“Your father let me in on a little secret.” Eric began quietly. He had requested a table in an alcove so they would have a little privacy and Ryan had been extremely happy when he’d seen it. This was one of Ryan’s favourite restaurants in the city they were living in, and this was apparently his favourite table.

“Oh? I wasn’t aware my father was the type to share secrets.” Ryan laughed. A waiter had already brought them drinks, Eric had ordered them to be ready over the phone. Ryan sipped his drink thoughtfully, his eyes on Eric.

“Yeah neither was I but considering you’re his precious baby you know; he wants you to be happy.”

Ryan scoffed and nearly choked on his drink. “I’m sorry, it’s just really funny to hear him described like that.”

Eric smiled and took his own drink in his hands. “He told me I was still looking at the world through mortal eyes. That I was living year by year and not in the moment. And that was the problem I had for life right now.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ryan asked. “If you were struggling I could have helped you.”

“You couldn’t but thanks for the offer,” Eric replied, “You’ve never had this struggle Ryan because you’ve always been immortal. But after your dad pointed it out I talked to Allan a lot and he helped me figure it out.”

“So…what now?” Ryan asked, his tone unsure.

Eric waved the waiter over. “Let’s order first, and I’ll explain.”

Ryan nodded nervously and told the waiter what he wanted. Eric followed and sipped his drink again.

“Right. Well. I’m living in the moment.” Eric explained, “I used to think that there was no point in having loads of dates with you because we had such a long time to do it. If we had too many dates it’d get boring, stale, you know?  
“But then when your dad spoke to me and I spoke to Allan I realised that that wasn’t true. I should be living like an immortal, where moments pass by so quickly. And even if we went out on a date every day of the week for the rest of our lives, every single date would be different and special. I’d make it like that. Because they were all different moments. And the moments are what’s important.”

When Eric looked up Ryan was bright red and there were tears in his eyes. Laughing nervously Eric was glad they had already ordered food because he wouldn’t have wanted the waiter to see Ryan like this.

“I love you, Ryan Wolfe. And we’re going to spend the rest of our lives together. I don’t know how immortals do marriage but your parents are married so, as my last act as a mortal man I want to ask you a question.” Eric continued. “Will you marry me?”

From his pocket he produced a ring and Ryan started crying silently. Eric waited, giving his lover a moment to answer.

“Yes. Yes, I will marry you.”

Eric grinned and launched himself across the table to kiss Ryan. Ryan kissed him back, hands bunching in his shirt. Breaking the kiss earlier than he wanted to considering they were in a restaurant, Eric sat back down and pulled the ring out of the box, slipping it onto Ryan’s finger. The waiter brought their starters over and smiled when he noticed the ring and the tears in Ryan’s eyes.

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Ryan murmured.

Eric smiled and watched as Ryan picked at his food, excitement rolling in his gut at the news. Eventually he started eating and Eric followed suite. It hadn’t been that hard to change his view of the world, especially considering he had been fighting against the viewpoint that was natural for his existence anyway. And talking to Allan had helped because he had gone through the exact same thing. Eric was ready to live by Ryan’s side for the rest of their lives together, and nothing was going to stop him.

//

“Hey guys I’m back!” Travis called, running into the house as Eric and Ryan finished packing. Esteban and Allan turned as well, Allan smiling widely when he saw Travis.

“Where have you been?” Esteban asked.

“Travelling with Francesca,” Travis replied. Esteban scowled but said nothing. “And we found a lead for where we can go next.”

“Me and Ryan aren’t going with you guys this time,” Eric replied, “We’re going on to do our own thing.”

“Then I’ve got something for you guys too.” Travis said happily. “We found out about some weird crimes going on in the UK. Figured it’s right up your street considering you’ve spent the last one hundred years circulating Crime Labs in America. Francesca thinks she can get you in, if you’re interested.”

Ryan glanced at Eric. “What do you think? Are you ready to give up our crime fighting ways and live peacefully forever?”

“Not yet,” Eric said firmly, “We’ve got plenty of time for peace when the bad guys are gone.”

Ryan laughed and kissed Eric. They’d been through a lot, and it hadn’t been an easy road. But now they were together, they had the rest of their lives to look forward to, and whatever came their way, they’d face it together. Even if it ended up being a maniac killer, they’d dealt with their fair share of them back where it all started in Miami. And really, they weren’t so bad.


End file.
